A Billion Tons of Light
by SomeAreLakes
Summary: AU- Naomi's part of the most popular crew in Roundview while Emily works in a fast-food. They'll soon get to know each other, but what will happen with the collision of these two worlds?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Just felt like writing this story, so please sit comfortably and I hope you'll enjoy it, cuz this is surely going to be a bumpy ride for Naomi and Emily;) Here's first chapter, not very long and really some kind of an intro! The story will always be on Emily's POV.**

_Let's go Emily. Two more hours and you're out of that place. At least for today that is. Jesus._

Plastering yet another fake smile on my face, I look up at the next customer, a muscled bloke wearing an outrageously tight pink shirt,

"Hi! Welcome to Cowboy Joe's Hamburger Heaven, what can I get you today?" My tone is overly happy, my cheeks hurting like bitches as I always have to smile like a fucking lunatic in this place.

The guy seems to hesitate, rubbing his chin with one of his hands, looking intently at the giant neon menu over my head. Jeez, if you don't know what you want, just don't go in the fucking queue yet. I look behind him, sighing at the line of people that never seems to lessen, then bring my eyes back to his confused face,

"Do you have any questions about the different meals we offer sir?"

He clears his throat, finally making his choice,

"I'll have the Sheriff Combo please."

Nodding enthusiastically towards him, I grab the mic I have in front of my cash register,

"One Sheriff Combo!"

"Coming right up Emzy-Pooh!" comes behind me the voice of Panda, my best friend who also happens to be one of the cook here at Cowboy Joe's. Not very safe leaving Panda in charge of all these ovens and machines full of boiling oil if you ask me.

Bringing back my attention to the pink shirt guy, I greet him with another smile,

"That will be three pounds please!"

He hands me a five pounds bill, muttering for me to keep the two left. Well, at least that's one good thing today, a fucking tip! People never tip in here; our majority of customers are students, the restaurant being only a five minutes' walk from Roundview College here in Bristol. And everybody knows that students are broke, therefore no tips.

The next hour goes by without anything particular and finally, it's time for my break. Making my way towards the staff room, I pass by JJ in the hallway. He's my other best friend apart from Panda; we've been all hired here at the same time last year, and we've been working our asses off since then, juggling with school and home works at the same time. At the moment, JJ seems pretty focussed, trying desperately to reach behind his neck to properly tie his red bandana. I sneak behind him, grabbing his hips. JJ lets out a rather feminine squeak, spinning around so fast I think he's going to fall on the floor. I look at him, laughing because I get him every fucking time, and soon he joins me too,

"Hey Em! I didn't know you were working today... I thought you didn't do Saturdays..."

Rolling my eyes to the ceiling, I let out a small giggle. _I can't believe he forgot again._

"It's cause were Sunday Jay! It's not me that's not working, it's actually you!" I laugh again, taking in his sudden confusion.

"Oh bobbins... You're right Emily. This is weird because I was sure we were Saturday, and I usually am very accurate when my work is concerned, but I don't know, maybe I got distracted with that very interesting documentary I watched yesterday about polar bears and how they're-"

Holding myself from rolling my eyes again, I grab JJ's shoulder, bringing him back into the real world,

"There's no use getting locked on JJ, everything's fine. Just go back to your place or your mom will be worried and I'll see you tomorrow at school, right?"

JJ nods slowly, looking fixedly on the floor. Giving him a reassuring smack on the arm, I take the next few steps to the staff room and head directly towards the sink to wash my hands. Putting my hands on either side of the sink, I look at my reflection in the mirror. I really look exhausted; big blue rings under my eyes, my skin pale under the unforgiving neon lights of the room. Sighing loudly, I splash some water on my face, enjoying the coolness of it on my skin and the fact that it helps waking me up a bit. _Jesus, I need some sleep._ I've been working twenty hours a week for the past month, in addition to school and the exams that are coming much more faster than I'd wish them to, and I clearly will not be able to handle this more longer. But I need the money, so I'd better prepare myself to work like that at least until Christmas where I'd hopefully be able to get some kind of vacations. I'll sleep with the manager if I have to._ Eww. Ok no, I take that back, he's totally gross. And a pervert._ Looking back at my tired reflection, I smile a bit at how ridiculous I look with my work uniform. I've been wearing it for a year now and yet every time I put it on, I can't help to think about how they might have pushed the whole Far West concept a bit too far. I have a beige cowboy hat on, with a stupid blue bandana, tied in triangle like the "real" cowboys apparently used to do it, a red and white plaid shirt, beige pants and, of fucking course, brown cowboy boots. To complete the whole magnificence, I have a silver name tag, shaped as a star, that says "Hiha cowboy! I'm Emily!" I know, don't even get me started.

Opening my locker, I grab my cell and the almonds I brought as a snack and slump myself lazily on one of the plastic chairs, clearly determined to fully enjoy the eleven minutes I have left before I have to get back to work.

Flipping my cell open, I look distractedly at my inbox and, no surprise there; I've got no new messages. I don't know really why I keep looking at it every day. Panda and JJ don't have a cell phone anyway and the only person who sends me texts is my sister Katie, texts that I more than often delete before I even read them seeing they're usually about how her boyfriend is a total wanker or something that goes like "Where the FUCK are you Em?".

Taking my hat off, I put my head on my arms, closing my eyes just a bit because I really can't fight it.

Just as I'm about to drift off into a more than needed sleep, the door opens and I lift my head, cursing inwardly at whoever it is. Slowly turning my eyes, I meet the ones of our manager, Bradley, a guy who's probably not two years older than me but still acts as if he owned the whole restaurant. Plus, he always has bad breath even though he always keeps at least three chewing gums in his mouth and never looks at me when he talks, but rather at something right above my left ear.

"Emily! You're going to be at the drive in for your last hour, Samantha had another of her panic attacks when a customer asked her what was better between barbecue and far west sauce so you're going to have to replace her." _Christ, this place is a big fucking joke._

"Ok Bradley, I'm coming in a minute!" I reply, smiling even though I hate it when I have a drive in shift. I've been kissing his ass for a year now; surely it's going to pay back one day.

"Not a minute, right now Fitch! The customers are certainly not going to wait for your precious little self to hurry her ass off" With that lovely comment, Bradley storms out of the room as if he was some kind of important person. _You're just the manager of a pathetic little restaurant. Come down mate._

Getting up, I reluctantly make my way towards the back of the restaurant where is located the drive in counter and putting on the earphones with the little mic, I sit on the chair right next to the sliding window. Chipping on my old pink nail polish, I start to hum a random song, checking the time every two minutes and mentally making a study plan for the night to come.

After what seems like hours, the red light above my head lights up, indicating me there's a car in front of the menu outside the restaurant. Pushing on the green button allowing me to speak to the people in the car and hear them, my earphones are invaded by loud rap music, followed by some kind of howling. _Christ. _Clearing my throat, my voice comes out huskier than usual since I haven't been talking for thirty minutes now,

"Hi! Welcome to Cowboy Joe's Hamburger Heaven, what can I get you today?"

The answer doesn't come right away so I patiently wait for them to make their choices. I hear at least four different voices, not distinctively enough to get what they're saying but enough to conclude that there's two boys and two girls.

Finally, a cold voice comes into my speakers,

"It's going to be two Sheriff Combos, one Onion Lassos and one Far West Cola. In the first Sheriff Combo, no pickles, cheddar cheese, ketchup and onions-"

"Hum please can you slow down a bit I'm-"

"And in the second one, only mustard and tomatoes." _Apparently, no slowing down here._

"Ok, I think I got it all. You can make your way to window number two please"

There's again no answer on the other end so I guess they got the message. Getting up, I bring my command to the kitchen and hands it to Panda, who gives me a warm smile and starts to prepare what was requested. Finally, she hands me a big brown bag and I staple the receipt to it, making my way back to the window. Looking distractedly at my cash register, I slide the window open, not really looking at the customers until I lean in a bit, handing the brown bag,

"So here we go! Two Sheriff Combos, one-"

"Emilio man! What the fuck, you're working here?" I snap my head up, instantly recognizing the voice. Fucking Cook. And if Cook's there, it probably means that... Yep. Cook is sitting at the back of a shiny red convertible. Next to him, Freddie McClair and at the front, Effy Stonem, I think it's her car actually, and in the passenger seat there's her best friend, Naomi Campbell.

_Fucking hell. Just what I needed._

Those four are probably by far the most popular and noticeable students at Roundview. Always hanging out together, allowing no one else into their tight group, they really make the rules in our college. Every boys want to get into Effy's pants and you can be sure that Cook and Freddie probably shagged everything that has a skirt in that establishment. Except for me, obviously. As for Naomi, I never heard about her shagging anyone but she's always with those three, smoking silently or skipping classes to go get trashed at Keith's pub in town. I used to have kind of a crush on Naomi when we were younger, much much younger, but I never got to talk to her in five years and anyway, rumours are that she's a total bitch. A gorgeous bitch that is.

Snapping me out of my thoughts, Cook shouts my name again, laughing his typical crazy laugh while Effy looks at me, an unreadable expression on her face. As for Naomi, she's not even acknowledging my presence, texting on her iPhone.

Smiling a bit to Cook, I nod, answering his previous question,

"Yes, I, well I do work here yes..." But Cook is not even listening anymore, he's turned the other way to talk to Freddie, leaving me to deal with the mysterious Effy Stonem. The music is still blasting through the speakers, a now aggressive song playing, and I can't help to think about how lame and pathetic they must all find me now seeing all their parents are rich and they probably won't even have to work until their fucking thirties.

Effy hands me a twenty pounds bill with a smirk, grabbing the brown bag that I was still holding.

"You can keep the rest" Her voice is expressionless, her cold blue eyes piercing through me, making me slightly uncomfortable.

"But I didn't even tell you how much it was..."

"Whatever" replies Effy, that strange smirk back on her face.

At that moment, Naomi looks up from her phone and our eyes lock for a second before she looks me up and down and, suppressing an apparent laughter, she leans towards Effy's ear and whispers something that makes them laugh both. _God, this is so humiliating._

Naomi looks at me again, giggling,

"Nice outfit Emily"

I feel myself getting red, my face burning under their mocking gazes, but before I even have time to reply something, anything, they're gone, Effy's car making a loud and powerful noise until it disappears in the night.

Slowly closing the window, I sit back on the chair, suddenly invaded by anger. _Who the fuck do you think you are Naomi Campbell?_

**I'll update soon! Hope you enjoyed and review if you have a minute;) Mucho love!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I've had such a shit day, starting with the fact that I'm pretty sure the guy behind me in the bus was touching himself. Haha, how unbelievably gross right? Anyway, I'm just telling you this because I think my bad mood is kinda reflected in that chapter. On the other hand, do you know what brought a smile on my lips the last few days? No, not cookies. Your reviews, of course! They're great, thanks for taking an interest in my story! Plus, I've just discovered how to reply to them (yeah, I'm THAT slow), so I'm gonna start to do so! **

**Now shut up dear, and let them enjoy the chapter!**

**I don't own Skins (was anyone doubting that, seriously?)**

I wake up to the assaulting sound of my night clock, buzzing like a crazy bitch.

Reluctantly opening one eye, I put a hand out of my warm covers to shut the evil thing off.

Last night, or this morning to be more precise, I went to bed at three o'clock seeing I was studying for this politic exam today and, of course, Bradley refused all week long to give me at least one free night to do so.

Yawning, I shuffle out of my bed to slump myself on Katie's. She's still sleeping; the girl could seriously sleep through a nuclear explosion, wake up and be all "Like, what the fuck happened here?"

I stroke her cheek gently and it makes her moan grumpily, trying to slap my hand in the process. _You asked for it Katie._ I start to tickle her, knowing that she truly can't stand it,

"Jeez Em, what the fuck?"

"Good morning sleeping beauty, time for politic exam!" I reply, intently using an annoying voice.

"Oh shit. I completely forgot!"

"How did you do that?" I ask her incredulously, looking in our wardrobe to find something decent to wear, "What did you think I was doing all night yesterday?"

Katie gets up, studying her own reflection in the mirror,

"Hum... being all geeky and stuff? ... Fuck, I don't know, how was suppose to remember that anyway? Couldn't Kieran like tell us?"

"He did."

"Or like I don't know, give us a reminder."

"He did."

She sighs, obviously out of arguments,

"Well at least my tits look better than yours."

_Sorry, what?_

"What the fuck Katie, how is that suppose to be even near the actual subject?"

"Ha! You see? I won the argument, as usual."

"No, no you didn't-"

"I'm taking my shower first" is Katie's only reply before she leaves the room to probably use all the hot water. _Jesus Christ._

Finally deciding that I don't give a flying fuck about how I look anyway, I settle on a grey pair of skinny jeans, a loose black t-shirt, putting my hair in a messy bun. Going down the stairs, I pass my brother James who's, once again, perving on Katie while she's taking her shower. Which is kind of gross, and disturbing if you go there, considering the fact she's his sister and all but for now, I think Katie earned it.

In the kitchen, my father is reading the paper, drinking his inevitable morning coffee.

"Hi Dad!" I greet him, opening the fridge's door to grab a muffin and orange juice.

He looks up from his paper distractedly, before bringing back his gaze upon it,

"Good morning love!"

Sitting in front of him with my breakfast, I open my politics book, trying to do a last-minute revision while Katie is taking forever to come downstairs. After a few minutes, I hear the sound of her heels in the stairs,

"I'm ready Em, let's go!"

"Yeah, I'm coming..." Getting up, I gather my stuff in my bag and head towards the front door where a mini-skirt and leopard Katie is waiting for me. Putting on my old green flat shoes, I follow Katie outside the house. The morning is actually lovely, the sun already hot on my skin as we make our way to Panda's house where her and JJ usually wait for us. A soft wind is blowing, carrying this particular smell that inevitably comes along with the transition from summer to fall.

Arriving in front of Panda's house, Katie instantly walks a few feet away from us. She doesn't want people to know we're related when I hang out with Panda and JJ, which is ironic seeing we're twins, but I guess Katie didn't push her logic that far.

Intertwining mine and JJ's arm with her own as we start to walk, Panda looks at me, a huge smile spreading all across her face,

"I've been making monkeys with Tomo Emzy-Pooh! It's been super bonkers!" Panda is ecstatic, and I can't help to smile too at how excited she is. Tomo, or Thomas if you're not living in Panda's world, is actually her boyfriend, a nice guy who really seems to get her and make her happy, which is really all I'm asking for my little energy ball.

"That's great Panda!" Lowering my tone a bit to not make JJ uncomfortable, I give Panda a sideway glance, "I hope you used protection?" _What? We're talking about Panda here._

"Of course we did Emzy, Tomo is like a super whizzer gentleman!"

At this moment, JJ clears his throat to get our attention and points at something in front of him. Bringing my gaze to what he's motioning to, I take in the spectacular sight of Katie's string in full view for everyone, the wind blowing her skirt and lifting it up from behind. A car full of howling and whistling blokes from school passes besides Katie, and she gives them a little wave, obviously unaware of the current state of her ass.

Exchanging a look with Panda and JJ, we all start to laugh hysterically while making our way up the college's front stairs.

At our lockers, Panda and JJ start one of their infamous thumb fights while I lean on my locker's door, biting on my bottom lip, looking distractedly for a last time through my politics book and trying to maybe get a glimpse of some information I forgot to look at the first time. After a few minutes where I'm completely focussed on my book, JJ nudges me lightly in the ribs. I go to turn and look at him, a quizzical expression on my face but before I can, I realize that the crowded hallway is now full of whispers when not minutes ago, people we're laughing and talking, waiting for the bell to ring. Looking at my left where every gaze seems to be fixed, I see that the general commotion is due to Effy, Freddie, Cook and Naomi making their way down the hall. Everyone is pushing themselves against the lockers, trying to give them as much space as possible, not wanting to come in their radar. This is beyond ridiculous if you want my opinion; we're not in a teenage American movie for fuck's sake.

Effy and Naomi are walking side by side, Cook and Freddie on both side of them. Effy has an intriguing smile on her lips, looking in front of herself as if the hallway, and the whole school for that matter, were hers. Naomi, on her part, looks bored, as usual, while Cook winks at every girl in sight and Freddie looks full of himself, again no surprise here, still wearing his sunglasses inside. _Seriously, all that's missing is fucking wind blowing in their hair._

At my side, I feel JJ stiffens as he grabs my arm rather painfully. He has had a crush on Effy since forever, even though I think he knows he has obviously no chances with her. When they pass by us, JJ's anxiety gets to its paroxysm, making him drop his opened pencil case on the floor, its whole contents spreading right in front of Effy's feet. Scoffing with what I assume is contempt, Effy continues to walk, Cook and Freddie behind her and, on the corner of my eyes, I see JJ running, until his curly hair disappear in the back-to-crowded-and-loud hallway, closely followed by Panda.Sighing loudly, I get on my knees to gather JJ's stuff. _Fuck my life._ Most of it is being kicked everywhere by people making their way to their classrooms, and not one of them seems to acknowledge my unsuccessful attempts to put everything back in the case.

The hallway is almost empty when I finally get up, deciding that I'm not going to miss my exam for the sake of his Spiderman eraser. Tucking a strand of hair behind my ear, I pick up my bag from the floor when I hear a voice behind me,

"This might be what you're looking for..."

Turning back, Naomi is standing there, the Spiderman eraser in her hand, an amused smile dancing on her lips. _God, I can't believe she's making fun of me again._

"Thanks" I reply rather harshly, grabbing the eraser from her hand.

Her eyes widened a bit with surprise at my tone, but in a matter of second, she's back to her expressionless self. There's an awkward silence between us during which I can't help but notice how particularly gorgeous she's looking today; black heels, skinny jeans, black cardigan over a red silky top, her blond hair straighter than ever.

Finally realizing I've been starring a bit too long, I clear my throat, turning back on my heels to get to my class. Instantly, I hear the sound of her heels on the floor and I remember that we're in the same Politics class. The walk to it is silent, and Naomi stays behind me through it all. Even though I don't turn to look at her, I feel her i gaze boring through my back, making me slightly nervous.

When we arrive in front of the classroom's door, I can see the exam has already started and Kieran is sitting at his desk, reading a book. I try to be as discrete as possible when I open the door but, of fucking course, it makes a creepy horror movie sound, making everyone's head snap up in our direction. Instantly, I feel myself getting red; I've always hated being the center of attention, it makes me unbelievably uncomfortable. Kieran looks at us, raising a questioning eyebrow,

"Ladies, thanks for greeting us with your presence. May I ask the reason for your lateness?"

I fidget with the hem of my shirt, looking everywhere to find a believable excuse. _Shit, I majorly suck at lying._

"Hum, well, it's funny really-" I start, letting out a nervous laugh, but before I have time to carry on with what is inevitably going to be a disastrous attempt at a lie, Naomi takes a step towards Kieran's desk,

"Actually Kieran, our little Emily here had what we could call feminine problems" she says, air quoting the two last words, and I feel myself getting even redder when I hear some small giggles in the class, "but she didn't expect them that soon in the month so my help was requested. We're truly sorry, really." And with that, she gives a wink to a now embarrassed Kieran, making her way to her desk while the whole class, unable to contain itself anymore, erupts in a roar of laughter at Naomi's comment. I stand awkwardly at the front of the class, fighting hard to not let a few angry tears escape my eyes. _What's her fucking problem?_ I never even talked properly to Naomi in my entire life, what the fuck does she have against me?

Giving Kieran a small smile, I rapidly reach the desk I share with Panda, sitting heavily on my chair. While Kieran threatens Cook and Freddie with detention if they don't go back to their exams right now, Panda leans towards me, a sympathetic smile on her face,

"You okay Emzy?" She looks concerned, and it comforts me to know I'll always be able to count on my real friends. Even though they're currently wearing pigtails tied with what appears to be old shoelaces.

"Yeah, I'm fine Panda, thanks" I answer, flashing her a weak yet reassuring smile.

"I have tampons if you like."

_Oh Christ._

Getting out of the classroom after the two hours the exam lasted, I let out a sigh of relief. _Wow, that went surprisingly well._

The cafeteria is already crowded like hell when I arrive, sound of hundred of conversations mixed together in an undistinguishable blur of noise. I look everywhere, trying to find Panda and JJ in the mass of students. Tongue between my lips, I raise myself on the tip of my toes, unable to see the tables in the back. I have the weird feeling that someone's looking at me; instinctively turning my head to the right, I meet Naomi's gaze but before I even have time to read her expression, she rapidly lowers her eyes to stare at her tray of food.

Rolling my eyes to the ceiling, I decide to go look out on the school's field for Panda and JJ but, when I turn back, I feel a burning liquid splashed on my torso, followed by a sheepish "Oh!".

Letting out a loud "Shit, what the fuck?", I look down at the vegetables soup that's now spilled all over my shirt. _This is so not my day._

"God, I'm so sorry! Damn, I'm such a klutz sometimes, this is bloody ridiculous. Let me help you clean that up..." The girl is rummaging frantically through her purse, her brown hair hiding her features. Looking up, holding proudly a tissue, I can see that she's rather cute with her blue eyes and freckles.

Smiling a bit, I nod towards her tissue,

"Look, that's fine, no harm done right?"

She smiles back, revealing her perfectly white teeth,

"Still, I ruined your shirt..."

"That's cool, I'm wearing a nice bra anyway"

She lets out a small laugh,

"I'm Olivia by the way"

"Emily", she smiles even wider, "I'm gonna head to the bathroom now, so see you around Olivia!"

"Sure!"

Getting out of the cafeteria, I can't help to notice that Naomi is not at her place anymore, even though Cook, Effy and Freddie still are. _Why do you care anyway? _

I make my way towards the washroom, the soup now cold, my shirt practically glued on my chest.

At this hour, there's no one in there so I directly head to a cubicle to pick some toilet paper. Positioning myself in front of the mirror, I look down at my shirt, trying to take off the carrots that are clinging to it. Behind me, I hear the bathroom's door open, allowing for a few seconds the noises from the hallway to come in before it's back to quiet. The sound of heels on the hard cement floor makes me look up, only to be meet again by Naomi's eyes. She seems nervous, and there's something in her eyes that resembles...guilt? Remembering what she did earlier, I sigh, locking eyes with her in the mirror,

"Yeah, is there a problem?" My tone is back to harsh, my eyebrows furrowed, waiting to know why she's currently standing awkwardly behind me.

"Look, about earlier, I didn't mean to", she bites on her bottom lip, visibly searching for her words, "make you uncomfortable..."

I scoff incredulously. _Uncomfortable? It's practically the understatement of the year._

"Whatever" I reply before I go back to washing my shirt, just wanting her to leave me alone.

She clears her throat and when she speaks again, her tone is soft,

"Seriously, I'm sorry..."

At those words, I feel a sudden anger spreading all over my body. Turning around to face Naomi, I take a step towards her,

"Look Naomi, it's fine. You can go back to being all cool and ignoring me, I don't give a fuck about your pity or whatever the fuck this is."

She looks taken aback by my burst of anger but regaining her composure, her face becomes full of disdain,

"How dare you talking to me like that?"

"Get off your high horse Campbell before you start to take yourself too seriously." I flash a satisfied smile at her now pissed off face,

"Fuck you Fitch! You don't know a thing about me," she takes a step towards, her face now mere inches from my own, "not a fucking single thing so don't think you can tell me what I'm supposed to do!" Her nostrils are flaring and I can see that I really touched a sensible point there. Taking advantage of it, I laugh at her face. I really don't know where that sudden confidence comes from and even though I'm probably going to regret it later, it seems I just can't go back now. Raising my eyebrow incredulously, I take in Naomi's flushed face,

"I don't know you? And here I was thinking you were a selfish bitch... Silly me!"

Naomi furrows her eyebrows once more, her eyes now glazing with unshed tears. _Fuck. Shit, shit shit. Fuck._

All of a sudden, she pushes forcefully on my shoulders, making my back collide forcefully with the sinks behind me. I let out a surprised squeak. When Naomi speaks again, her tone is cold, back to confident,

"Go fuck yourself Fitch."

With that, she storms out of the bathroom, leaving me dumbfounded. _Did I just have a fight with Naomi Campbell?_ _And nearly made her cry?_ Jesus, I really don't know what came upon me, she seemed truly hurt. At that thought, I feel vaguely guilty but it rapidly goes away when I remember that after all, she's Naomi Campbell, and I'm pretty sure she'll get over it.

**Ooouuuh, angsty! That wasn't supposed to turn out this way first but Emily wanted me to get her revenge on mean-yet-now-sensitive Naomi so I obliged, of course. Plus, she was very intimidating in that cowboy outfit. Hints: more Naomily not so getting along next chapter, so please stay tuned! Muchooo love!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellooo! Word of the week: awesome. As in: Could you be more awesome? God, your reviews are like pure awesomeness. You're all awesome. Do you want me to say awesome one more time or you all got the message?;) By the way, did you read Heather Hogan's article on the new Skins cast on AfterEllen? Cuz if you didn't, go my friends, go. I'm sure you'll all agree on the Loveless power to make anything look ugly. I'm sorry to tell you this but combined with the Prescott charm, Skins 3 has no chance. I know I'm being kind of a bitch but I terribly miss Gen 2. Plus, I'm PMS. Anyyyyway.**

**Well, chapter three it is. Still Emily's POV, still in cowboy outfit.**

**I own Skins. Kidding. I so don't.**

**** Sorry for the two updates, I think FF is mad at me or something.****

_Just another fucking night at Cowboy Joe's._

"Emily, can you clean up the men's bathroom, I think some kid just puked..." Bradley is talking mere inches away from my face, and I can't help but crinkle my nose at the smell of his breath. _Jeez, someone ate onions for supper._

Nodding far more enthusiastically than necessary, Operation Ass-Kissing being still on, I make my way towards the bathrooms in the back of the restaurant where Bradley left me a bucket of water, soap, gloves and a sponge. Pushing the door, a hideous smell invades my nostrils, making me nearly throw up myself, and I can't help to think of how compared to this, Bradley's breath is fucking mint and rainbows.

I sigh loudly, rolling up the sleeves of my shirt and, taking off my hat, I put my hair in a messy ponytail. In the cubicle on the far left, I finally spot the _thing. _It's not as bad as I thought it would be but it still remains cleaning a stranger's vomit while in a cowboy outfit. Kneeling on the tile floor, I start to scrub forcefully, trying not to look at it too much.

That's what I hate about Saturday night shifts; it's usually just an employee, tonight being me, and Bradley, and most of the customers are fucking teenagers coming back from the clubs, in need of some greasy food after the booze and the drugs. And apparently, they now puke everywhere.

After a good twenty minutes of cleaning, I'm finally satisfied of my work, even though there's still a faint smell floating around the bathroom. After washing my hands, twice, and putting back the cleaning stuff in a cupboard, I go back in the dining room behind my cash register. All the customers from earlier are now gone, and the only people left are a group of three noisy blokes, obviously drunk and eating like pigs, and, in the far corner near by the window, are Cook, Effy and Naomi, the first two talking animatedly over a plate of Onion Lassos while Naomi seems to be looking out the window. It's been a week since our fight in the bathroom and, as I thought, she got over it pretty well and didn't even look at me since then. _Whatever. _

The restaurant is quiet, only filled with the occasional laugh from one of the blokes, now engaged in a "let's show our muscles to each other" session and the whispers coming from Cook and Effy. Despite all my efforts, I can't stop to chance some looks at Naomi, who's sitting with her back turned on me. I suppose the three of them are coming back from a club in town because Naomi's wearing a nice blue dress that reveals pretty much all of her back. She's wearing her hair in a sophisticated bun up her head, and I notice for the first time that she has a tattoo of four stars one above the other that starts right at the base of her neck and goes all the way between her shoulder blades. _Mmm, sexy. _I shake my head, blinking a bit. _Not sexy, not sexy._ But it's as if my eyes are drawn to it; the way the stars seem to be moving whenever she takes the slightest breath or the way the black of their outlines contrasts beautifully with the creamy white of her skin. Looking away for the thousandth time, my breath hitches suddenly when I catch Naomi's blue eyes in her window reflection. We stare at each other for a moment before I rapidly lower my gaze, finding a new interest in the straw dispenser. _Fuck, I hope she didn't see me staring. It's not like I was staring at her anyway, I was merely admiring her tattoo really and-_

My inner rambling is interrupted by a rather insisting voice,

"Hey, cowgirl!" Looking up, I see that one of the bloke is talking to me from his table, "Come over here for a minute will ya!" Even though I just want to punch him in the face already, I take a deep breath and start to make my way to the other side of the counter, remembering he's after all a customer.

Arriving in front of their table, the three of them intently look me up and down but I try to ignore it, raising an eyebrow instead,

"Yes, can I help you?"

"I've got a question for you babe", starts the most muscled one, a disgusting smile on his lips, "do you wash your pants with Windex?" _What the fuck?_

"Hum, no I don't."

"Are ya sure babe, cuz I can surely see myself in them!" And with that, he wiggles his eyebrows at me, bursting out laughing along with his mates who are giving him stupid high fives. _Oh, fuck the customer thing._

Leaning in, I give him a fake smile,

"Look _babe,_ if you don't want me to throw my lasso at your dick and pull until I fucking tear it apart, you'd better keep those lame pick-up lines to yourself."

Turning on my heels, I feel a strong hand on my wrist pulling me back,

"You're fierce, I like it." The look in his eyes is suddenly not that playful.

"Let go of me asshole!"

He furrows his eyebrows, holding me so tight it starts to hurt,

"How did you just call me, bitch?" His tone is aggressive, and I remember that the guy is most likely high on drugs or booze. _Shit._

Suddenly, a cold voice speaks behind me,

"Let her go."

_Naomi._

Slightly turning my head, I nearly forget the delicate position I'm in when our eyes meet for a split second; she looks so confident and fearless, it calms me almost instantly.

"Let her go now cunt or you'll fucking regret it."

She takes a step towards him, not looking a bit intimated. He seems to weigh his options for a moment before he finally lets go of my arm with a small scoff,

"Whatever. Come on guys, let's go." With that, they leave the restaurant and I can't help to smile at how they're unsuccessfully trying to preserve the tiny bit of dignity they still have.

After they're gone, I turn around completely to face Naomi and to thank her but she has already started to make her way towards the restaurant entrance where Cook and Effy are waiting for her to leave.

"Thanks!" I shout hesitantly, wanting to meet her eyes once more, to get her attention, but she doesn't look back and walk straight out the door, closely followed by Cook. Before she follows them, Effy raises an eyebrow at me, an amused smirk dancing on her lips.

I'm left standing there in the middle of the now empty restaurant, an already red bruise on my arm where the guy was holding me, wondering what got into Naomi Campbell.

"So basically, you're saying that Naomi Campbell defended you?" JJ is looking at me with wide eyes, drinking a glass of mango juice.

"That's bonkers Emzy! You're like besties now!" adds excitedly Panda who's sitting on the couch, eating a gigantic bowl of pop corn while watching distractedly the Harry Potter movie we put on before I started to tell them about what happened at the restaurant last night.

"First, it was not defending; I'd say more like girl solidarity. And secondly, if besties means best friends then no Panda, we're fucking far from being besties."

As much as I hate to admit it though, I couldn't stop thinking about Naomi after she stormed out of the restaurant yesterday. She's just so...mysterious. I mean, she humiliates me twice, then comes to apologize, we have this huge fight even though we probably exchanged nothing more than twenty-three words in our entire life and then, out of the blue, she willingly takes my defence against three impressive blokes. I just don't get the place she seems to be slowly taking in my life and, to be honest, I'm just confused to think that she might, indeed, be taking some place of any kind in my existence. But then again, this could have just been girl solidarity.

Panda's voice snaps me out of my thoughts,

"Are you still go go go for our Harry Potter night next week?"

"Of course I am hun!"

Panda squeals in excitement and throws herself up on me on the couch, giving me the biggest hug ever. There's just something so comforting about Panda's hugs; she really wraps you in them, she's just not casually putting a hand on your shoulder. Panda's giving you something, almost as if she was transferring you a part of her inextinguishable energy. Hugging her back, we stay like that for a moment before I hear JJ behind us, shouting with a big voice,

"Hug of loooove!"

With a humpf, he lands on us, wrapping us both in his arms in a messy three ways hug, making us laugh like crazy.

Walking slowly down the streets towards school, I inhale deeply, savouring the sweet smell of early fall. It's Monday morning, and I've decided to arrive at college earlier than usual to make some research at the library for one of my classes. Plus, to be honest, I just love to walk with my earphones plugged in, to feel suddenly unaware of everything around me, to watch the world with my own private soundtrack.

The college halls are quiet, and I feel a bit out of place, as if I shouldn't be here. Arriving in the library that's as empty as the rest of the college, I immediately make my way to the Literature section, my second home throughout the last year and probably through this one too. Wandering in the alleys, I start to search for books related to my current essay topic; Simonne de Beauvoir and feminism. I know it probably seems a bit cliché, gay and feminist, or at least that's what Katie said, but fuck her, Beauvoir was an amazing writer along with an inspiring woman. As I look in a shelf that seems to be holding what I'm looking for, a flash of peroxide blonde inevitably catches my eyes. Naomi is sitting alone at one of the table on the far right corner, completely focussed on a huge book with a dark cover. She has a messy ponytail that makes her look somehow younger, a cute green Ralph Lauren polo and a pair of jeans. Her lips are moving as she's reading, her eyebrows furrowed in intense concentration and she seems completely oblivious to the rest of the world. As I look at her while trying to make out the title of her book, Naomi suddenly looks up, meeting my eyes straight away. She looks surprised, a faint blush spreading over her cheeks, before she looks back at her book, even though I can see that her eyes are not moving anymore. My heart is beating unexplainably fast as I bring back my gaze on the shelf I was previously looking at, turning my back on Naomi. _Shit, she's going to think I'm such a creep. Focus, Emily._

On top of the shelf above my head, I finally find a book that seems to perfectly meet my expectations. Reaching out to grab it, I can't seem to be able to reach it despite my best efforts. Jumping, I just manage to land on my bag that I put on the floor earlier,

"Damn it!" I mutter a bit loudly, tucking furiously a strand of hair behind my ear. I hate being bloody midget-sized sometimes.

As I try a last time to grab it on the very tip of my toes, I _feel_ someone behind my back before I even notice a white hand above me, reaching effortlessly for the book I was aiming at. Turning around rapidly to see who it is, I find myself trapped between Naomi and the shelf. A very close Naomi. For a second our eyes lock, _again_, and I have to admit that Naomi's eyes are quite unique, a blue I've never seen on anything nor anyone before. Realizing the awkwardness of our current situation, I shake my head a bit, gathering my thoughts to find something to break the silence. Clearing my throat, my voice comes a lot more huskier than usual, amplified by the fact that I'm whispering, not wanting to earn me a disapproving look from our freakish library lady,

"Thanks for that..." I start, nodding towards the book she's still holding above my head.

Naomi swallows a bit, blinking furiously as if she was blinded by some light or as if I snapped her out of deep thoughts,

"It's nothing; you just seem not that size-appropriate for this library." Naomi's whispering too and I can feel a bit of her moist breath on my face. She ends her sentence with a twitch at the corner of her lips, even though she's remaining serious.

"Haha. Very funny." I shot back, bringing a bigger smile on her face as she bows her head to look at the floor, hiding her features to my inquisitive eyes. It's weird how our fight seems to be forgotten, how we keep to meet and collide over and over again. Grabbing her bag to readjust it on her shoulder, I can tell she's about to say something else when the library's door open and two girls enter, speaking loudly and laughing, startling us both. Naomi drops the book on my head, causing me to let out a loud "Ouch, fuck!".

"Oh shit, sorry!" Naomi looks panicked, bending down to pick up the book that fell on the floor. As she does so, some of her hair brushes against my leg, making me shudder involuntarily. _Fuck._ As she's getting up, Naomi is looking everywhere but my eyes, seemingly uncomfortable. She hands me the book, our fingers touching a bit, provoking a literal electric shock that seems to resonate loudly in the quiet library. Looking with surprise at my hand, I lift my gaze to meet Naomi's who took a step backwards. She looks confused, and almost scared, her hand clutched tightly on her bag. Coughing a bit, she starts to make her way to the library's doors,

"See you..."

I watch her walk to an exit for the second time, leaving me once again dumbfounded by her strange behaviour. Taking my bag on the floor as the bell rings, I go to leave when I notice that Naomi forgot her book on one of the shelf. I unintentionally smile, happy at the idea that'll have an excuse to talk to her again. As I'm walking to go to my class, I read the title; History of American Politics Volume Three. _Wow._ Flipping through it while managing to make my way in the now crowded halls, I notice a messy handwriting in the margins, probably Naomi's, along with some sentences enlightened in a bright yellow. I randomly read some of the scribbled words; _Ask Kieran about that, Brilliant idea!, What an asshole!_. I giggle a bit at this comment that she wrote right next to the picture of a bald man with a moustache who apparently refused women in a political assemble. Before I enter my classroom, I carefully put the book in my bag, as if it was something unbelievably precious.

The two hours of my Literature class seem to pass by pretty slowly, even though it's usually my favourite one, Naomi never too far at the back of my mind. There's just something fascinating about her and, seriously, I can't believe I never noticed her eyes before. So fucking blue. Lost in my thoughts, I let my feet carry me to the common room where I'm supposed to meet Panda and JJ for lunch and to let JJ explain me some bloody maths problems. _I hate maths._

As usual, there's not one table left in the room, students talking and laughing everywhere, a weird guy even playing guitar in the corner. I don't see Panda or JJ, but I immediately spot the now familiar peroxide blond hair, sitting at the biggest table along with Effy and four blokes that I know are playing in the college's football team. Grabbing Naomi's book out of my bag, I start to make my way towards their table, a smile playing on my lips.

When I arrive behind her, all eyes turn on me, making me feel slightly uncomfortable. As I said, not a big fan of attention here. Ignoring the sudden silence that fell on their table and one of the guy that's whispering something in Effy's ear, I look down at Naomi who turned to see what brought that interruption. When she sees me, she suddenly seems as uncomfortable as I am, her eyes flicking over to Effy every now and then. _Shit. Of course she doesn't want to have anything to do with you ._

Taking a deep breath, I hand her the book, and I hate my voice for being so unsteady when I talk to her,

"Erm, well, you forgot your book earlier and I thought you'd probably want to finish it since you already made it to Volume three..." I trail off as she takes the book from my shaky hands, looking at it as if it was some kind of foreign object. Looking up, she's uncertainly smiling, making me smile too.

"Is that it redhead?" The guy behind Naomi is looking at me, a hand placed possessively on her shoulder.

I stutter a bit, feeling my cheeks getting red. _Fuck._

"Yeah, I-"

"Great, then fuck off worm."

He starts to laugh, picking up his conversation where he previously left it, dismissing me by doing so.

Trying not to let my tears fall, I almost run out of the common room, not even chancing a look at fucking Naomi. That bitch didn't even have the courage to say something; that's surely the last time I fall for those fucking blue eyes. _Damn it._ Pushing some girls in the corridor, I head for the bathroom because of course that's where I'm going to cry.

In the toilets, I bump into Panda and I instantly cling to her, tears rolling down my cheeks. For a moment, she's taken aback by my sudden outburst but it takes a few seconds before she wraps me in a special Panda hug. Whispering sweet nothings while brushing away my tears with her thumb, she takes my hand and brings me outside on the college's front stairs, sitting us down. The fresh air calms me a bit, and I sniffle while Panda is patiently waiting for me to speak.

"What happened Emzy?"

After I finished telling the whole story to Panda and a good bitching session about Naomi Campbell, the bell rings, indicating us we have a Politics class. Thank fuck, I'm sharing it with Panda because I don't think I would have been able to face Naomi's and Effy's mocking faces.

The class is filling rapidly and when Naomi enters, I can see that she's looking at me, intently trying to meet my gaze, but I keep mine fixed on my book. _I don't care about you._

Finally, Kieran gets up, silencing us. Clearing his throat, he looks bored just as usual,

"Ok you bunch of little fuckers. As you probably heard, or not, Doug and Harriet decided to introduce a new project in this class, seeing the decreasing rates for the past exam compared to the previous years." At that, Cook lets out a stupid laugh, looking at Freddie who's also grinning like an idiot. _That he is._

Kieran doesn't even look at them, carrying on imperturbably,

"The results have been disastrous and therefore we thought that what's missing here is a little motivation. We created a project for you; basically, you'll be paired up" I instantly look at Panda, who nods at me enthusiastically, "and you'll have two weeks to organize an event to raise money for the cause of your choice. The event can be really anything, as the cause. You'll also have to provide a two hundred words document regarding the organization, the difficulties met, etc. Is that clear for everyone?" Kieran raises an eyebrow, waiting for any questions, but everyone is too occupied whispering to their neighbours about this new project.

"Oh and by the way, this will count for forty percent of your year. And, there's gonna be a prize for the team who will have organized the best event, so you'd better work your arses off."

_Forty percent? What are they, fucking crazy?_

Grabbing a piece of paper on his desk, Kieran starts again to talk in the now much more quiet class,

"Because I know that friends working with friends is never productive, I decided to make the pairings myself. I just don't fucking trust you." He adds the last words with a devilish smile on his face. The class, even me, erupts in protestations at the idea of having to work with someone they don't like or never talked to.

Almost shouting, Kieran begins to read his list out loud,

"Katie Ficth and Elizabeth Stonem."

They both exchange a look of contempt, in full-bitch mode. They hate each other since primary school where Effy stole Katie's boyfriend after Katie pushed her off the swings. _Wrong move Kieran._

"James Cook and Jonah Jeremiah Jones"

Cook lets out a howl, turning around to face a slightly terrified JJ. _Oh Christ._

"Pandora Moon and Frederick McClair"

Panda looks excited, waving at a pissed off Freddie. _Haha._

"Emily Fitch and Naomi Campbell"

_Wait, what? Of fucking course. Damn you, universe._

I see Naomi's shoulders tensing at our names but she doesn't turn to look at me. Kieran carries on with his fucking list but I'm not listening anymore. This is going to be the worst school project ever. _Damn it._

**Haha. Of fucking course they're paired together, were you expecting something else? So I know that Naomi seems a bit confused and a kind of a bitch for now, but it'll get better (although the ride is going to be bumpy...and angsty cuz us girls just love drama am I right? Oh yeah I am;)) Hope you enjoyed lovely readers of my heart (operation ass-kissing is STILL on haha) and let me give you a Panda hug! xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in like ages, I really have no excuse :S**

**..again- girl you should know your review telling me to update really kicked me in the arse so thanks for that!**

**All the other reviews are way beyond amazing and you now all have a special place in my heart, lucky bunch! Thank you so much!:) I'll try to answer to all of them!**

**A little change before I go: finally, they're going to have one month to do the project, not two weeks. Ok, we're good to go now.**

**Still Emily's POV**

After Kieran dropped the bomb regarding his twisted pairings for the project, the rest of the hour is spent in small whispers and papers exchanged not so subtlety between students. I can't believe I've been paired with Naomi, this must all be a big fucking joke. But then again, if you go there, so is my life.

Sighing loudly and straightening up myself a bit, I bring my attention back to Kieran, who's still talking animatedly even though, honestly, not half of the class is listening, before my gaze shifts on its own to Naomi's slightly bended shoulders. She seems to be listening intently to Kieran's words, taking some notes here and there in a big notebook. Her high ponytail discovers her white neck and I can't help to imagine her tattoo under her polo, wondering if she has any other ones. Tatoos, not polos obviously_._ _Christ._

Finally, the bell rings, making me literally jump on my chair. Everybody gets up rapidly, not even bothering to let Kieran finish his sentence. It must be hard to be a teacher sometimes; I guess we're far from being the most receptive students.

While I gather my stuff messily in my bag, I give Panda and JJ a small wave as they're leaving the classroom. Every Monday, JJ goes to see a therapist. He used to complain every week about it so three weeks ago, Panda decided to accompany him to Dr. Miller's office to try and "bonkerize" the whole thing. _No doubt the sessions must be much livelier with Panda there. _The thought makes me smile and, as I exit the classroom myself, I bump into something big, so hard I land directly on my bum. Looking up, I see the football guy from earlier, the one who called me a worm. _Cunt._

"What the fuck red, can't you look where you're going?" A mocking smile is plastered on his face as he watches me get up and put my bag back on my shoulder. He's wearing the college's football team's jacket, and I can't help to notice his remarkably wide torso, undoubtedly hiding big muscles.

"Sorry" I mumble, looking at the floor. I hate that I'm such a pussy sometimes.

Behind him, I hear Naomi's voice calling from the other end of the hallway,

"Christ, hurry the fuck up Derek will you?"

Like a little lap dog, Derek turns on his heels, not even bothering to acknowledge my presence anymore, jogging lightly to join Naomi who's, I can now see, waiting with her hands resting impatiently on her hips. Arriving next to her, he puts casually his arm around her shoulders, earning him a slap on the hand along with a flirty laugh from Naomi as they make their way towards the main doors of the college.

Rolling my eyes, I follow them to go get my mob, a sweet little thing I bought myself last year. Probably not so glamorous or cool, but practical nonetheless. Plus, I got it for almost nothing. As I fumble in my bag to find my keys, helmet under my arm, my phone rings, making me drop my keys. _Fuck's sake._

Flipping it open without bothering to look who it is, twenty pounds it's Katie anyway, I bend to grab my keys on asphalt,

"Yep?"

"Hey lezza bitch!"

"Hey whore!"

"Haha. That's very mature Emz."

"What do you want Kay?" I reply, smiling at Katie's predictability.

"Well, since there's no way out from doing this bloody project with Effy fucking-bitch Stonem-"

"Clever surname Katie"

"- I told her we'd meet her and Naomi tonight at 8 in front of the public library to start and like talk about our ideas for the cause we're going to raise money for and all."

"Why the fuck am I even included in that plan?" I let out a bit louder than intended; I really can't believe her sometimes.

"Because" she starts slowly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "you're my sister and Naomi's Effy's best friend so I just saved you the time to make the arrangements with Naomi. And, I need your support or else I might just slap Effy right away."

Letting out a big breath to let Katie see that I'm not very fond of her idea, I roll my eyes again, finally deciding I might as well go seeing I will not be able to avoid Naomi forever anyway,

"Ok. I'll go."

"Great! See you there bitch, I'm eating at Danny's place!"

"Wait, what the fuck Katie-" She already hung up, leaving me starring incredulously at my phone. I wanted to arrive with her to avoid any awkwardness if Naomi arrived first without Effy but it seems I'm going to have to handle this on my own.

OOOOOO

It's already dark outside when I arrive in front of the public library, and I'm a bit relieved when I notice Effy's red convertible already parked in front of the entrance; at least someone arrived before me and Naomi. As I struggle to take off my helmet- that thing is definitely too big for my head- a black Range Rover parks itself next to my mob, revealing seconds later a rather gorgeous looking Naomi in black leather jacket. When our eyes meet, I could swear a faint blush appears on her cheeks but I don't have time to be certain about it because in a matter of seconds, Naomi is back to her confident self,

"Hey Emily."

I give her a tight smile before bringing my attention back to my bloody helmet, the strap now clinging to a stray of my hair.

"Fucking hell!" I pull a bit on my helmet, but I just end up pulling on my hair, sending a jolt of pain in my skull. Hearing a small giggle, I look up to see that Naomi now arbours an amused smile on her face but she rapidly puts a hand in front of her mouth when she notices the scowl on my face.

"Could you help me instead of laughing like a fucking idiot?" I snap at her, the events of today too fresh in my memory to even try to pretend I like her.

She seems to hesitate for a moment before taking a few steps towards me. I keep holding my helmet while she's fumbling with my hair. Her face is mere inches from my own and I can't help to look at the way Naomi puts her tongue between her lips, seemingly in intense concentration. Her long fingers brush lightly against my forehead and my breath hitches involuntarily in my throat. _Fucking hell._

Naomi finally puts her hands down, a triumphant smile playing on her lips.

"Voilà!"

"Thanks." I reply, tucking the offensive strand of hair behind my ear and lowering my gaze to the ground, my voice somehow sounding huskier than usual.

Before Naomi has time to reply, a loud car honk startles us both. We simultaneously turn our heads to the right just in time to see a yellow sport car leaving the parking and a leopard print Katie making her way toward us.

"Hey Ems!"

I give her a small smile, putting my mob keys in my pocket.

She then looks Naomi up and down, contempt obvious on her face.

"Naomi."

"Katie."

My dear twin is not even looking at Naomi anymore, already heading to the library entrance.

"Let's go then." I say to a scowling Naomi, readjusting my bag on my shoulder.

When we arrive, Effy is leaning casually against the brick wall right next to the big glass doors, a fag between her lips, her shitload of gold necklaces shining even in the neon lights above the entrance.

When she sees us, Effy slowly puts her fag down and looks at the three of us, her weird smile back in place.

"Hey Naoms!"

"Eff, what'sup?"

They briefly hug each other and Naomi whispers something into Effy's ear that makes them both giggle.

I chance a look at Katie, who just rolls her eyes before she brings her gaze back to Effy and Naomi who are now facing us, Effy glaring at Katie in full-bitch mode. _Awkward._

Naomi clears throat, her face unreadable.

"So, shall we start if we ever want to finish this bloody project?"

I nod, eager to get over this myself, and follow Naomi as she's heading into the library, turning back for a second to look over my shoulder at Katie and Effy who haven't stopped their staring contest yet, neither of them talking to the other. _They just took the saying "if looks could kill" to a whole new level._

Naomi is walking fucking fast and I have to nearly run to be able to catch her as she's easily making her way through the endless rows of books. She seems to know her way around here pretty well because she leads us to a small room at the back of the library with a sign STUDY ROOM hung right next to it.

Once we're inside, Naomi slides the doors shut behind us so we won't disturb the other people in the library, suddenly creating an even more awkward atmosphere than before.

Naomi clears her throat for the second time tonight, averting my gaze as she makes her way to the table standing in the middle of the room to sit on one of the wooden chairs.

She vaguely motions for me to sit in front of her.

"Come on Fitch, I don't have all evening so let's get to work."

I scoff, pulling out some sheets and a pencil out of my bag.

"What do you have to do?" I ask her, sarcasm dripping from my voice. "Paint your nails? Catch up on the latest issue of Vogue? Oh no, I know. You probably have to hang out with that tosser you call a boyfriend is that it?" I finish, raising an eyebrow for good measure.

Naomi looks angry at first, frowning and fists clenched, but her face falls all of a sudden.

"Are you talking about Derek?"

I shrug. "Dunno. If he's the football guy who called me a worm earlier today in front of you and all your posh friends then yes, Derek."

She looks ashamed at the mention of what happened in the common room, her gaze lowering to her now fidgeting hands.

"Listen, about that-"

"It's ok, I don't mind."

"No, it's not... I apologize for him; really, he didn't have the right to call you like that." Naomi stops to play with her hands but her eyes are still glued on them. "No one has."

"Whatever, he's still a fucking tosser anyway." Naomi looks up, clearly surprised by the angry tone in my voice. "You really do know how to choose who you hang out with, don't you Naomi?"

As usual, Naomi is back to her confident self in a quarter of second.

"Shut up!"

"As you please. If you're not able to be confronted with the truth it's your problem, _honey._" I'm usually not one to judge people so quickly but there's something in Naomi that compels me to do so. I feel like I have to confine her in a little box in my head labelled "Miss Popularity and Queen of Bitch" so I won't have to think about it or her again.

It's her turn to scoff.

"God, you think you're better than everyone with your fucking indie I-don't-care-what-people-think-of-me lesbian attitude... Well, let me tell you something Emily. Keep telling yourself you're better than us if it's what helps you sleep at night but you're not. You're the same; you judge people based on...what really?" Her face is now a light shade of red and I can see for the first time that I might have pushed her too far. "You don't even know me, you don't know a fucking thing about me, who I really am or what I'm thinking so please, please, fucking stop acting like you do because you're fucking wrong."

Naomi takes a deep breath, holding my wide-eyed gaze.

"And for the record, Derek's not my boyfriend."

When she's finished, the air is heavy around us, both of us now looking everywhere but at the other. I think I truly hurt her on some level when it was actually the least of my intention. I just never thought my small words could get through the walls of Naomi Campbell. Guess those walls are as not as thick as she'd like us to think.

"I'm sorry." I say, meeting her icy blue eyes.

She shakes her head a bit before taking out a notebook and a pencil case out of her bag.

Her voice is cold when she speaks again.

"So, brainstorming?"

I nod. This is going to be a long night. And month for that matter.

OOOOOOOOOO

An hour and a half later of discussion and argumentation later, where we both tried to be as polite with the other as we could, Naomi and I finally agreed on what our project is going to be. We're going to organize a talent show to raise money for Bristol's Women Shelter. The talent show was my idea; I love to sing, even though the only people to know about that are JJ and Panda. And I intend to keep it that way. As for the cause, it's Naomi who thought about it because her mother volunteers there from time to time and Naomi recalled her saying how they were struggling to get some money. I agreed right away; as I already mentioned, women's condition and rights is a topic I could talk about on and on and on, so her proposition immediately sparked a light in me.

"So," Naomi starts as we're putting our books and pencils back in our bag, "to summarize, we're going to make the posters as fast as possible to be able to put them in college by the end of the week?"

I nod, stretching my limbs, numb from the prolonged sitting position. "Yeah, like that, people will have time to prepare for the auditions next Friday."

I finish stretching, making a satisfied little noise at the end. "God, that feels amazing."

When I look up, Naomi quickly averts her gaze, a faint blush somehow covering her cheeks. _What the fuck?_

I sigh, getting up and swinging my bag on my shoulder, Naomi mirroring my actions.

As we get out of the study room, the library is empty; no traces of Effy and Katie.

I feel Naomi shuffling closer to me as we make our way to the exit.

"Do you think they killed each other?"

"Who?" I whisper, distracted by the heat radiating from her arm.

"Voldemort and Harry, Emily. Who do you think? Eff and your sister!"

I smile.

"God, probably. And as we're speaking, they're probably making fuss about who's going to enter heaven first."

She giggles a bit. "I think you mean hell."

It's my turn to laugh, earning me a disapproving look from the library lady. "Obviously."

The night air is still warm when we arrive in the parking and I take a deep breath, letting the small breeze caress my face.

When I open my eyes, I notice that Effy's car is not there anymore.

"Emily?" Naomi's voice is somehow uncertain; it's the first time I've heard it like that.

"Hmm?"

"Would like to go grab a bite...you know...to celebrate the beginning of our project... or something?"

I feel my stomach do a little somersault but I ignore it. Me and Naomi Campbell grabbing a bite together? Fucking recipe for disaster I'm telling you. Plus, she probably pities me or something.

"Hum, no, sorry," Her face falls slightly. "I have a math homework to finish for tomorrow so..."

"Ho, ok, no problem."

Naomi nods at me, eyes back to icy blue and unreadable.

"We'll talk tomorrow about the posters then. See you."

With that, Naomi heads toward her car, without even looking back. In a matter of seconds, her Range Rover disappears into the night and I'm left alone in front of the library. _I knew it, she's a bitch._

Sighing, I put my helmet back on and head to my mob, checking my phone but I have no text from Katie.

OOOOOOOOOO

Back home, my parents are watching some kind of bad soap on television so I don't bother to talk to them and instead head directly to my bedroom. Well, Katie and I's bedroom to be more accurate.

Speaking of the devil, Katie barges out of our bedroom's door only in her underwear just as I arrive up the stairs.

She looks royally pissed, face red and fists clenched.

She totally ignores me and just before she gets into the bathroom, I grab her wrist, stopping her.

"Kay, what the fuck? What happened?"

Katie makes an angry noise, glaring at me as if I was the object of her frustration. _Fuck, am I?_

"Effy fucking Stonem is a fucking bitch and I fucking hate her, that's what's going on!" Katie frees her wrist out of my hand, "Now if you'll excuse I'm gonna go take a shower!"

With that, she slams the door, leaving me dumbfounded in front of it.

I sigh. I know better than to try to talk to Katie when she's like that so instead, I make my way to our bedroom, grabbing our laptop before flopping on my bed.

Rubbing my eyes, I check my mailbox and, no surprise there, there's only spam and a mail from one of my cousin telling me I'm going to be killed by a little girl who has been murdered a hundred years ago if I don't send this to five of my friends. _Yeah fucking right._

On Facebook, I surprisingly notice one friend request and my surprise grows bigger when I see it's from Naomi.

I hesitantly accept it, frowning. _She must have added me right after she left the library, but she looked angry..._

Her profile picture is really great; she's sitting on a beach, but it seems to be cold because she's wearing a sweatshirt, her hair messy, and she's looking at the sea, seemingly lost in her thoughts. I can't help myself to look at it for probably a far too long amount of time because I suddenly shake my head, hastily shutting my computer.

When I open my math books, I can't seem to be able to concentrate, Naomi's picture somehow staying on my mind.

_Naomi might be a real bitch, but fuck me she's beautiful._

I sigh loudly at this unwanted thought, grabbing a pen, firmly intending to finish this fucking homework before going to bed.

**Sincerely hope you enjoyed it and don't worry, I'll update sooner this time (that won't be difficult)!**

**If you want to review, don't be shy, go ahead!**

**BIG LOVE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Life is oh so crazy right now but I somehow managed to write this chapter for you lovely bunch and that's why I didn't have time to answer your reviews. Although, let me tell you they're truly legen- wait for it...- DARY! Seriously, it means a lot to me!**

**I know this story is going a bit slowly but please trust me, some things will happen eventually if you know what I mean (and I know you do).**

**Emily's POV**

"Oh my fucking God Ems!"

Katie is looking me up and down, and if I didn't know better, I'd think she's seconds away from throwing up.

"What Katie?"

"Did you have like a sudden blindness this morning while getting dressed?"

I shake my head, quickly checking my outfit. _There's nothing wrong with it; for all I know, I look hot. Kinda. Whatever._

"Seriously, what's wrong with it?"

Katie puts her hands on her hips, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you like shitting me? First, those pants babe. Kaki cargo pants? I mean, really Ems?"

"What is-"

"You know what those pants are telling me right now?"

"To shut the fuck up?"

"No, those pants scream I'm a raging dyke Ems. Seriously, take them off."

"Your skirts have been screaming I'm a slut for years Katie."

Katie furrows her eyebrows as I pull my hair in a messy ponytail, pinning my fringe in a small quiff, a satisfied smile plastered on my face.

"Whatever bitch." She mumbles grumpily, straightening her hair. "I was just trying to help you..."

I sigh, happy I finally had the last word with my sister.

"And second of all, what's with that shirt Ems?"

"Ok, I'm out of here."

I push past Katie as I make my way out of the bathroom.

"I'm just saying!" Katie shouts as I go down the stairs, bag on my shoulder, "a white v-neck tee is just so boring!"

I ignore her, quickly entering the kitchen to grab a muffin, thankful that my parents have already left for work so I won't have to talk to them. I love them, really, but I'm definitely not one for small talk in the morning.

"Katie, I'm going to work directly after school so tell mum and dad I won't be back for dinner ok?" I shout at the bottom of the stairs while putting on my black Converse along with a grey hoodie.

"Ok bitch, see ya!"

When I open the front door, the weather is very different from yesterday's warm breeze. A cold wind hits my face as I start to make my way down our street, pulling out my iPod out of my bag and plugging it in my ears.

Despite of this cold, fall is most definitely my favourite season. There's just something about the smell, the colours in the tree, Halloween, comfy clothing, fires, something that I quite like really.

I've already made it halfway to school, completely lost in Kate Nash's amazing voice and in my delicious blueberry muffin when I hear a faint "Emily" over my music.

Furrowing my eyebrows, I turn my head to see that a black Range Rover slowed down right next to me, Naomi's face visible through the opened passenger's window.

I take off my headphones just in time to catch the end of her sentence.

"... need a ride?"

"Sorry, what?"

Naomi seems to hesitate for a second.

"Hum...I just said I was going to college and I saw you walking so I thought you might need a ride since it's really cold this morning..."

"I love cold." I reply, and it comes out more curtly than I intended to. Naomi looks almost disappointed when she lowers her gaze and I feel a bit guilty knowing I also declined her invitation to go grab a bite yesterday.

"I love cold, but I love warm cars even more." I add with a cheeky smile.

At that, Naomi looks up and flashes me a bright smile motioning for me to get in her car.

"Good decision."

She starts to drive towards college and the awkward silence that descends upon us seems to want to stretch indefinitely.

I look out the window, fidgeting with my bag's strap as I'm raking my brain to find something to say.

I give a quick look to Naomi but she doesn't seem to want to break the silence either, apparently fully concentrated on her driving.

I clear my throat, pursing my lips together and making a small noise.

"So..." I start, straightening up a bit on my seat. "Is this your car or your parent's?" _Congrats champ, that's an incredibly interesting choice of topic._

Naomi looks at me before focusing her eyes back on the road.

"Actually, it's mine. My mom gave it to me for my eighteenth birthday..." She says the last sentence almost shyly.

"Wow, that's pretty great! My mom gave me new knickers and a weird yoga book for my eighteenth birthday so..."

It makes Naomi laugh and I feel oddly proud of myself.

"Jesus, seriously?" She asks, still giggling.

"Oh yeah, dead serious. And Katie gave me a zebra print shirt."

"She's leopard, you're zebra then?"

It's my turn to laugh.

"You've noticed her love for leopards huh?"

"Well, it's kind of hard not to with the skirts _and_ the matching heels."

"Good point."

We spend the last two minutes in a more comfortable silence than previously and before I can think about it, Roundview appears in sight. Students are coming from everywhere and Naomi nearly hits a guy on a skateboard while looking for an empty space in the crowded college's parking.

"Fucking tosser." I hear her mumble as she's cleverly manoeuvring to park in a rather tight space.

Naomi stops the car and turns to face me, an uncertain look on her face.

"Here we are..."

"Yeah..."I reply, not really knowing what to say_. _"Well, thanks for the ride, I appreciate it."

Naomi shakes her head.

"Oh God, it's nothing really..."

I give her a small smile and I'm about to get out of the car when Naomi speaks again.

"Emily?"

"Yes?" I reply, still holding the door's handle, turning my head around to face Naomi.

"Hum, are we meeting during lunch to make the posters for the auditions?"

_Shit, I forgot about that._

"Ok, sure. Twelve fifteen in the common room?"

"Great, I'll see you there!"

I give her a dorky little wave as I finally exit the car, glad to escape the awkward tension between us.

As usual, Panda and JJ are waiting for me in front of the college's entrance. I give Panda a brief hug before we start to walk towards our lockers.

"So Ems, how was your first meeting with Naomi?" JJ asks, drinking a small can of mango juice.

"Yeah Emzy, was it bonkers and all?"

I sigh, not sure myself of what the answer is. I'd love to answer them that Naomi is the bitch we always thought she was but if I'm really honest, Naomi has been nothing but nice to me. So I settle for the most non committal answer there is.

"It was ok. And you guys, any luck with your new partners?"

JJ sighs as we struggle to make our way through the crowded corridors.

"Well, Cook seems to think my new fun nickname is GayJ, which you can easily imagine is far from being one of my favourites."

"GayJ?" Panda repeats, chancing me a look as we both try to stifle our laughter.

JJ gives me a light punch in the arm.

"It's not funny girls! Plus, you have no idea how hard it is to get him to concentrate on something else than a pair of tits for more than three seconds."

Panda giggles, readjusting her huge bag on her shoulder. "Just like Emzy when she's drunk!"

"Thanks Panda", I reply, smiling, "that totally doesn't make me sound like some kind of tits fetishist."

OOOOOOOOOO

After my far too long classes of the morning, I head directly to the common room that turns to be as fucking crowded as usual.

I immediately spot Naomi, sitting once again at the biggest table, her and Effy surrounded by a bunch of random guys. I can't help to let my eyes linger on Naomi's clothes, wondering how I didn't notice this morning the way they made her look; black heels, nylon stockings, black high waist pencil skirt and a cute white top tucked in it. Her hair is straight and I can see she also has a long necklace along with cute silver bracelets.

Naomi's rather fucking gorgeous. I can understand those guys for trying to get her attention even though, contrary to Effy who's currently sitting on one of the bloke's lap, I notice that Naomi looks pretty bored, seemingly not paying attention to the guys in front of her. Instead, she keeps checking her watch.

My stomach flips weirdly at the sudden thought that this could be because she's waiting for me. The thought somehow makes my lips twitch into a small smile but it disappears as fast as it arrived when Derek pushes past me to get in the common room and heads straight to Naomi, immediately taking a seat next to her.

_Of course Emily, you fucking twat. Did you really think she'd be so eager to see you?_

Sighing loudly, I take the few steps left towards their table but unlike last time, Naomi notices me before Derek and instantly gets up, a bright smile on her face. I can't help to smile back.

"Emily, hi!"

"Hey Naomi."

We stare at each other for a moment before Derek turns around, a smirk on his face.

"Here's the little lesbian!"

I furrow my eyebrows, wanting to smack him in the face but Naomi is faster than me and slaps him hard behind the head, earning some curious glances from the other students.

Naomi looks at me for a brief moment before she pulls an apparently naive face, putting her hand in front of her mouth.

"Oops, sorry. I tripped."

I chuckle at Naomi's feign innocence while Derek seems confused, clutching the side of his head.

Naomi grabs her bag and gives Effy a small hug before she motions for me to follow her out of the common room.

She's walking fast so I jog a bit to be able to walk by her side.

"Ok, what was that Naomi?" I ask, and I can't hide the appreciative tone of my voice. "He was totally wondering what the fuck just happened!"

She smiles shyly, pushing a lose stray of hair behind her ear.

"Shit, I don't know... I guess I just couldn't stand the way he was talking to you..."

_What?_ Our gaze meet and she must realize what she just said because panic flashes briefly in her blue eyes.

"I mean... the way he was talking to you...uh... lesbians..."

I give her a weird look but I can't help to smile at how embarrassed she seems.

"Ok well... Us lesbians thank you for your kind action."

She giggles a bit, bumping our shoulders together.

"Oh shut up, you know what I mean!"

Laughing, we walk past Kieran's class and I don't realize Naomi stopped in front of it until a warm hand grabs my wrist and jerks me backwards.

"What the-"

"Kieran told us we could use his class to work in teams during lunchtime if we needed it, don't you remember?"

I lower my gaze sheepishly.

"I wasn't totally paying attention ..."

"Fortunately one of us did." Naomi replies with a smile.

As we enter the classroom, we both realize that Naomi's still holding my wrist. She takes her hand away quickly, a faint blush spreading on her face.

"Sorry..." She clears her throat awkwardly and heads towards a desk, "So, shall we start?"

OOOOOOOOOO

Surprisingly, Naomi and I work very well as a team; she's annoyingly stubborn when it comes to her ideas and so am I but we somehow manage to agree without much fighting.

In less than half an hour, we designed our poster for the auditions on her computer and went to the photocopy room to make some copies of it.

I hop on a table next to the photocopy machine, my legs dangling, dropping my bag on the floor.

"Fuck, is it me or it's fucking hot in here?" I ask Naomi, checking around for some kind of thermostat or something.

"Yes, yes it is..." She answers softly, gaze fixed on her shoes.

I shrug at her answer and start to take off my hoodie. Somehow, it jams at my head level and I'm stuck there like a moron, hands flailing aimlessly in the air.

I sigh loudly. "Fucking hell!"

Finally, I manage to take the damn thing off and when I do, I immediately catch Naomi's eyes fixed on me. She looks flustered and when our eyes meet, she immediately moves away from the table she was leaning on and makes her way to the photocopy machine, apparently only to push on some random buttons.

I hear her take a deep breath before she turns to look at me, her face back to her more familiar unreadable expression. "Nice piercing you have there..."

I look down to notice that my shirt pulled up a bit when I took off my hoodie, revealing my navel piercing. I quickly rearrange my shirt, suddenly self-conscious.

"Thanks. I got it this summer; I was bored with my other ones and I thought fuck it! Let's do it!"

Naomi looks at me, wide-eyed.

"You got other ones?"

I smile proudly. "It's actually one of the things that I have that Katie don't so they're really one of the coolest ways I found to try to express my individuality you know?"

Naomi nods.

"Tattoos are the same for me."

"Yes, I saw the one in your back, he's really amazing."

She seems surprised.

"You saw it?"

_Shit. Fucking shit. Fuck. Now she'll think I was perving on her. Which you were Emily. Oh, shut up._

"I have fourteen piercings." I blurt out, eager to change the subject.

If Naomi notices, she doesn't let it show and instead she walks to the table where I'm sitting and hops on it next to me, crossing her legs. I let my eyes linger a bit too long on them before I look up to meet Naomi's amused gaze.

"Fourteen huh?"

I smile. "Well, I have five on my left ear, four on my right, one on my tongue, as you can see", I stick out my tongue and Naomi looks at it, biting her bottom lip, "the navel one you already saw, one behind my neck and an eyebrow one that I'm not wearing right now."

Naomi furrows her eyebrows, counting on her fingers.

"That's only thirteen I think."

"Oh look, the copies are done!" I nearly shout, making my way to the machine and grabbing forcefully the copies of our poster.

Naomi chuckles.

"Don't change the subject! Where's the fourteenth one?"

I take my bag on the floor and heads to the door but before I leave, I turn to face Naomi.

"If you must know..." I start, my lips twitching into a smile as I point to my right breast.

Naomi blushes furiously. "Oh."

Ignoring her sudden awkwardness, I motion for her to follow me.

"Let's go then, lunch break is almost over and we want to hang our posters before the end of it!"

"S-Sure." She stutters, her neck still a faint shade of red.

The corridors are still empty and Naomi and I are working in a comfortable silence, putting our posters on lockers and on different walls in the college.

Practically every student that walks past us greets Naomi or stops for a second to talk to her; it looks like the girl knows everyone in Roundview. I almost forgot for a moment that Naomi Campbell is probably one of the most popular girls in this bloody shithole.

"Hey Naoms!"

"Hi Jason!" Naomi replies as sweetly as she did with all the others. "Tell your mother I said hi and that I can't wait to taste her amazing chocolate cookies again!"

"I sure will babe, see ya!"

When the guy's out of sight, I turn to face Naomi who went back to her work.

"Fucking hell, do you know everybody bloody student in this school!" I ask Naomi, grabbing another poster and smiling to let her know I'm joking.

She giggles and goes to answer but a somehow familiar voice calls my name behind us.

Naomi looks over my shoulder and scowls before quickly busying herself with the few posters left. Turning around, I come face to face with the girl I bumped into in the cafeteria the other day.

"Emily, hi!"

"Hi...uh..." _Shit. Name please?_

"Olivia." She helps me, apparently not offended I forgot her name. "Hi Naomi!"

Naomi smiles tightly, not even bothering to look at her. _Bitch Campbell is back._

"I didn't see you since last time..."

"Yeah I know...I've been pretty busy and stuff..." I reply rather nervously, catching the quick glances Naomi keeps throwing our way.

"So, what's that?" Olivia asks curiously, pointing to one of the posters I'm still clutching in my hand.

"Oh. Naomi and I are going to organize a talent show to raise money for Bristol's Women Shelter and we're having the auditions next Friday."

"That's great! Is it for Kieran's class?"

"Yes it is. Do you have to do it too?"

"Unfortunately yes and my partner and I really have no idea what we're going to do..."

I can't help to notice how pretty Olivia is when she smiles.

"I gotta go Emily... Maybe we could, I don't know, grab a bite sometimes?" She asks hesitantly, fidgeting with her fingers.

"Hum, ok, yeah, sure!" I reply. A loud bang startles us and when I look behind me, I see that Naomi hung a poster a bit too forcefully on one of the lockers.

"Sorry..." She mumbles between her teeth and I shoot her a weird look before turning around to look at Olivia.

"Guess I'll see you around Ems!"

"Ok, bye!"

I watch her walk away, a small smile lingering on her lips.

When I turn around again, I see Naomi's retreating form turning around a corner. Sighing, I grab my bag and jog to join her.

"Where are you going?" I ask, a bit out of breath.

"I have a class in ten minutes and I think we're done with the posters so... there's no need for us to hang out together anymore." Her tone is cold and somehow bitter.

I grab her shoulder, forcing her to stop.

"What the fuck is your problem Campbell?"

"I don't have a problem. Move now." She goes to leave but I block her way.

"Seriously, one minute we're okay and now you're back to being a bitch. Did I do something?"

Naomi looks away for a second before bringing back her now unreadable eyes on me.

"I have to go meet my _friends _Emily, "Naomi starts, particularly emphasizing the word friends, "You can just go meet Olivia or whatever her name is."

With that, Naomi pushes past me and I listen to the sound of her heels until it's just a faint noise in the distance. I'm completely dumbfounded as to why she's acting like that. _Bitch._

**God, Emily can be thick sometimes. Naomi's being reeeeeeally obvious isn't she?**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and you know reviews are the sun to my dull Canadian autumn so if you have time, you know what to do! Love!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my lovelies! Is it cold where you live? Because here in Quebec city it's f-ing freezing and there's not even snow yet! On the other hand, I get to wear my new awesome coat. But that's not to hear me talk about my incredible fashion sense (and modesty) that you came here did you? So let me tell you that I literally squeal every time I get a review/favourite/alert/marriage proposition (well, I WOULD squeal if this was true anyway.) so seriously you guys thank you! You're the shitload necklaces to my Effy Stonem. (Shitty comparison alert!)**

**So yeah, Imma shut up now. Emily's POV, as usual.**

I'm chipping on my purple nail polish, bored out of my mind on this uneventful Thursday night at Cowboy Joe's. I'm on drive-in duty tonight and I served a grand total of seven clients in the last three hours.

Fortunately for my sanity, Panda and JJ are also working tonight so that gives me a little distraction from time to time, even though they're both usually working in the kitchen and therefore are constantly pretty busy.

I never really got why there had to be one person specifically assigned to drive-in duty anyway. I mean, the more practical way to do it would be to send whoever's free at the moment to take care of the drive-in instead of paying someone, usually me, to stand there for hours, doing nothing like a fucking moron. Plus, we're not allowed to have books or do homework so it's pretty much me and my thoughts along with the occasional clients.

For the last few days, me and my thoughts have come to mean me, thinking about the mystery that is Naomi Campbell.

I can approach the question under all the angles I want; it seems I'm truly unable to come down to some kind of conclusion on Naomi. It frustrates me, because I hate to feel helpless in front of a puzzle. And a puzzle, Naomi is certainly one.

Ultimately, I guess you can label Naomi under "Hot and Cold". One minute, we're all talking and laughing about my piercings and the other, she's being a bitch and running away without any further explanations. Not that I care. I don't. But still, I did nothing to her so there was no need for Naomi to snap at me like she did on Tuesday. _Christ, do I look like some kind of fucking punching bag? A moron in a cowboy outfit, yes. A punching bag? No._

I can't deny though that, to me, Naomi is probably the prettiest girl in Roundview; blond straight hair that looks incredibly soft, amazingly long legs, cute nose, kissable lips and those eyes, those damn blue eyes. And the way she dresses. And the way she walks. And the way she sexily bites her bottom lip, even though there's not a hint of dirtiness intended. And the way she seems to be oblivious to most guys, and some girls, practically drooling whenever they get a glimpse of her. Naomi doesn't seem to know it, but she could have basically anyone in college.

I straighten up on my seat, clearing my throat, suddenly all too aware of the dangerous way my thoughts were heading towards and the fact that right now, I'm one of those people drooling over Naomi Campbell.

"Fuck." I mutter under my breath, twisting my back until I hear a satisfying cracking noise. "Stop that shit now Emily."

I'm about to head to the bathroom for a quick wee when the red light above me lights up, signalling a car's waiting in front of the drive-in menu.

Readjusting my ridiculous cowboy hat and scarf, I press the green button on my mic, putting on my best cheerful voice.

"Welcome to Cowboy Joe's! May I take your order?"

There's a brief silence before an uncertain voice fills my ears.

"Hum... One Onion Lassos please."

_Naomi?_ My heart starts to beat a bit faster, and somehow I'm suddenly all nervous. I haven't talked to her since Tuesday. _Fucking hell. I'm not the one who should be feeling guilty._

"One Onion Lassos then! Is that it?"

"Y-yes, thank you."

"You may proceed to window one to get your order." I turn towards JJ who's currently waiting for me to give him the order. "One Onion Lassos Jay, thanks."

When I turn back, I instantly meet Naomi's blue eyes through her opened window.

"Oh. I didn't recognize you Naomi." I give her a tight smile before busying myself with the cash register. I have no fucking clue as to why I'm acting like that but I feel the need to let her see she just can't get away with everything just because she's fucking popular.

"Emily, hi." On the corner of my eyes, I can see she's fidgeting with her wallet. She looks oddly nervous.

"It's three pounds please."

She jumps, as if I just interrupted some deep thoughts. "Huh?"

"For the Onion Lassos. Three pounds." I repeat, our gaze meeting.

"Oh yeah, huh, sure." She grabs five pounds and hands it to me. Our fingers brush, sending a weird tingling down my arm.

JJ's taking fucking forever to get those damn Onion Lassos done so an awkward silence falls upon us after that.

Naomi clears her throat seemingly to say something so I raise my eyes to meet hers.

"Look, I wanted to apologize for the way I acted on Tuesday...I had no rights to be angry at you like I was."

Something she just said sparks a question in me and I furrow my eyebrows, questioning.

"So you _were_ angry at me then. But why? What did I do?"

Naomi's eyes widen with panic as if she wishes she could take back her last sentence.

I go to repeat my question again but JJ's voice interrupts our staring contest. "And one Onion Lassos, one!"

I turn around to see him, proudly holding a brown bag.

"Thanks Jay." I give him a small smile, taking the bag before turning back on my seat to face Naomi again. She doesn't look panicked anymore, just plain awkward.

I hand her the bag, careful this time to make sure our fingers don't touch.

"There you go. Thanks for choosing Cowboy Joe's."

She smiles. "Thank you."

She starts her car and the Range Rover disappears. _That was interesting._ I sigh, getting up to go to the bathroom like I originally planned to but all of a sudden, I see Naomi's car backing to stop in front of the window once more.

"What the fuck Naomi? You're not supposed to go backwards in a drive-in."

"I know." She smiles, somehow nervously. "But I just wanted to invite you and your friends to a party tonight at Freddie's house. Practically everyone from college will be here so..."

Naomi looks expectant, her blue eyes brilliant in the lights coming from the restaurant. I think of refusing for a moment but I've had a shit night and it's been forever since my last party so, fuck it.

"Ok sure, we'll be there."

Naomi's smile grows wider and I wonder if she smiled like that to everyone who agreed to come to the party.

She gives me a small wave before she starts her car, leaving for the second time.

"Naomi?" I practically shout, surprising even myself.

I see her car stops abruptly before she backs it once more to be in front of my drive-in window.

She seems surprised. "Is everything okay?"

I nod, feeling a bit ridiculous for shouting like that.

"Yes, I... well... I just wanted to tell you... apology accepted." _Fuck. What was that?_

Naomi's eyes soften. "Good then. See you later Emily."

With that, she finally leaves and I watch her car disappear around a street corner.

"So, we're going to a party Emzy?" I turn around to face an excited Panda, currently jumping up and down. "My mother doesn't want me to but who cares? She doesn't want me to surf and turf with Tomo and I do it anyway!"

"I guess we're going to a party Panda." I reply but Panda's already gone to tell JJ and I'm left alone again to deal with my Naomi's-related thoughts. _Fuck's sake._

OOOOOOOOOO

Two hours later, Panda, JJ and I are standing in front of a gigantic house in one of Bristol's finest neighbourhood. The music's blasting, drunken people are stumbling out in front of the house, singing loudly or shouting random stuff; yep, definitely your typical college party.

I grab Panda's hand and JJ follows us as we start to make our way into the insanely crowded house. The smoke is so thick I can barely make out the faces of the people in there but as we get in the living room, momentarily turned dance floor, I think I catch a glimpse of peroxide blonde hair, but it's gone as soon as it appeared.

At my side, Panda's looking all around like a child at Disneyland while JJ definitely doesn't look very comfortable. I touch his forearm to make him look at me.

"Are you okay Jay?" I ask him, shouting over the music.

He nods. "Sure Emily, sure. I just don't know a lot of people here and that makes me feel a bit lost. Plus, I forgot my meds at home and I'm supposed to take them in half an hour so..." He trails off, looking at me with his anxious eyes.

"Look, we're not going to stay long anyway Jay. You'll be fine!" I try to give him my best reassuring smile and it weirdly seems to work as I see him relax slightly. "Good. Now stay here with Panda, I'm gonna go get some drinks for her and me okay?"

He nods again and I head to the kitchen, pushing past lots of crazy dancing girls and an entanglement of limbs I can only assume was Freddie and Effy on a couch.

The kitchen is as crowded as the rest of the house and just as I manage to grab two beers in the fridge, my ex, Mandy, comes in sight.

"Shit." I mumble to myself, hiding behind a tall guy. "Shit, shit, shit."

We dated for no more than two months last year and it really was a mature break-up but then after that I met her again from time on time during different parties and discovered that drunken heart-broken Mandy was clingy. I mean, really fucking clingy. Hence the current hiding away from her.

I can see her talking to some girl, directly blocking the door to the living room. Quickly checking around me, I only see one more option to save myself: the patio door.

Careful not to let her see me, I make a run for the patio door and successfully manage to get outside the house without her, or anyone, noticing me.

"Thank fuck." I mumble, sighing loudly.

As I take in my surrounding, I can't help to notice how oddly calm the garden is. And how beautiful is the night. The breeze is warm and as I look up, I can even manage to make out some stars in the sky.

As I'm about to go back inside the house using the front door, I notice a silhouette sitting on a bench at the far end of the garden. A silhouette with familiar blonde hair.

"Naomi?" It comes out louder than I intended it to.

The silhouette turns around quickly and I immediately lock eyes with Naomi's blue ones.

"Fuck Emily, you scared the shit out of me!"

I make my way to where she's sitting until I'm standing in front of her. She looks bloody stunning as usual, in a green strapless dress, straight blonde hair with a carefully made quiff and huge gold earrings.

I realize I might have been staring for a creepy amount of time because when I look up, Naomi has a faint blush covering her cheeks. Awkwardly, she pats the place next to her on the bench.

"Aren't you going to sit then?"

"Want one?" I show Naomi one of the beers I'm still holding as I sit Indian style.

Naomi nods silently and instantly takes a sip of her beer.

After a moment of silence, she turns a bit to look at me.

"So, what are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same question you know."

"But I asked first." She replies with a cheeky smile, taking another sip.

I sigh, turning my body to face her completely. "Well if you must know, I'm hiding."

"From what?"

"My ex girlfriend." I answer sheepishly; somehow it doesn't feel right to talk about that with Naomi.

"Oh." Naomi lowers her gaze, biting her bottom lip.

I frown, confused by her reaction.

"Is everything okay?"

She looks up, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Sure."

"So, what are _you_ doing here Miss Campbell?"

Naomi shrugs. "I don't know. Guess I was bored inside. In the end, these parties are all the same." There's a sad edge to her voice.

"I know what you mean."

We stay in silence for a moment before Naomi bends up to grab her purse and takes out a pack of cigarettes with a lighter.

"Shit, I only have one cigarette left."

"It's okay."

Naomi lights it up and after a few puffs, passes it to me without a word. I take a long drag of it, shivering a bit when I taste her lipstick on the filter. _Cherry._

"So, do you think we'll win then?" Naomi suddenly asks, totally out of the blue.

"Win what?"

"The contest for Kieran's class!"

I shrug. "Of course we will. After all, I'm in that team aren't I?"

Naomi chuckles, bumping our shoulders together.

"Fuck, you're so full of yourself Fitch."

We giggle a bit before we fall back into a comfortable silence. Our shoulders are still lightly touching and it seems all the heat in my body decided to flood where Naomi's skin's touching mine. I take a deep breath.

It's nice, being with Naomi like that. Out of college, she seems much more, I don't know, vulnerable I guess, less untouchable.

Unconsciously, I scoot a bit closer to her, our arms now truly touching and I hear her take a sharp intake of breath. _Shit, she's uncomfortable Emily. Well done you moron._

But somehow, Naomi doesn't move and we stay like that, both seemingly lost in our thoughts before Naomi breaks the silence again.

"How did you end up working at Cowboy Joe's?"

I chuckle. "Jeez, you know how to ask random questions don't you?"

"It's a gift I have." She smiles.

"Well actually, I work at Cowboy Joe's because I badly need the money. It's as simple and as boring as that really."

"And why do you need the money?"

I hesitate a bit. It's a dream I've only ever shared with Panda and JJ and let's face it, I barely know Naomi.

Sensing my uncertainty, Naomi makes what I could only describe as a lost puppy face.

"Oh come on, tell me!"

"Christ, are you pouting?"

"Will you tell me if I do?"

"Try and I'll see."

Mumbling something, Naomi pulls out her pouting face and I must say it's certainly one of the cutest things I've ever seen.

"Fuck, you look adorable." I whisper without thinking, regretting it instantly. Naomi's face falls and even in the dark I can see she's blushing furiously.

I clear my throat.

"I want the money to go study Art History in Paris." Naomi looks up. "When I was sixteen, my parents got bankrupted and we basically lost everything we had. My father owned a gym and my mother was a beautician but after they lost everything, they had difficulty finding new jobs so we moved into a shitty apartment. After a lot of hard work, my parents finally managed to buy back our old house and since then they have kept pretending that everything's fine but I know, I've heard them talk, and I know they will not be able to pay for me and Katie going to Uni. Hence the job in the lamest fast food on Earth." I conclude, fidgeting with my fingers. I don't know why I shared all that with Naomi; after all, why would she care about the Fitch's money problems?

I feel a warm hand on my shoulder when Naomi forces me to look at her. She's smiling softly.

"That's a wonderful dream Emily."

"Do you think I'll be able to do it?" I blurt out, unintentionally voicing one of my biggest insecurities.

"I think you can do anything." It somehow makes me believe I indeed can.

We stare at each other for a moment and I become suddenly all too aware of Naomi's hand still on my shoulder. She's biting on her bottom lip again and I can't help to let my eyes linger on her mouth for a second.

When I look up, Naomi looks flustered.

"Emily, I-"

Before she has time to finish her sentence, Panda's loud voice startles us both, making us literally jump on the bench. Naomi drops her hand to her side, leaving my shoulder cold.

"There you are Emzy! JJ's starting to freak out because he didn't take his meds and I think we should bring him back home!"

"Yeah, you're right Panda, go get him and meet me at the front door!"

Panda claps her hands happily.

"Got it Emzy!"

I watch her bouncy form retreat into the house before I turn back to face Naomi.

"Well, I guess I'm gonna call it a night then..." I say, stretching up a bit while I get up the bench.

Suddenly, I realize Naomi was about to say something when Panda arrived.

"Shit, sorry, what were you going to say?"

"Nothing. It wasn't important." Naomi answers, her lips twitching into a smile, but somehow her blue eyes look sad.

"I'll see you at school, yeah?"

Naomi seems to lighten up a bit and this time flashes me a bright smile.

"Yeah, see you Emily."

I give her a last small wave before I turn around to make my way back to the house, feeling her eyes bore into my back the whole time.

**I know, I know. Nothing really happened in this chapter but that's all part of the "build-up". Plus, I'm always one for charged tension between characters so I hope you're too! If you have a minute, you know what to do!(apart from finally deciding to do your laundry, like me.) Love!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'd marry you and your reviews if I could, but unfortunately I can't. So Imma settle for hugs and free cocktails for all you. You guys are awesome, I really mean it. Thanks a lot! Also, thanks to everybody who alerted and all of that.**

**This one is a bit of a filler (even though it's Naomily centred) but I had to do it in order to get this beautiful (...) story to progress.**

**Still Emily's POV.**

**I don't own Skins but I do own the DVDs since yesterday. *jumps up and down like a crazy girl. Or like Panda.***

I love to run.

Mostly because it's one of the only things Katie and I kept doing together over the years. We admittedly drifted apart a lot lately. I stopped being Katie's doormat and we both got our own friends, our own passions, our very own and unique personalities. It's been a while since someone simply called us the Fitch twins as if we only were a single item and I truly think it helped us grow into the people we are now.

So yeah, I love to run with my big sister.

It's currently eight in the morning on a chilly yet wonderfully sunny Sunday morning in Bristol and Katie and I have been doing our usual run through the city, passing by the familiar shops and restaurants.

We barely talk when we run; I just like being with Katie in a way that doesn't involve make-up or boys or any kind of popularity whatsoever. She's so much more than she lets people see, and I always feel privileged that I get to see this side of her.

"Hurry the fuck up bitch, you're practically walking for fuck's sake!"

_Although obviously the typical Katie side is never far away._

"Fuck off, I'm just going slowly because I know you'll never keep up with me if I switch on full Emily speed!" I reply, quickly wiping the sweat off my forehead.

Katie pushes on my shoulder and I nearly fall in the middle of the street, sending us in a fit of giggles.

"Fucking hell, I can't run anymore, I have to stop." I manage to say through laughter.

Katie stops at my side and we both lean with our hands on our knees, catching our breaths. Fortunately, we're in good shapes so it doesn't take us long and in ten minutes we're out of a Starbucks with a warm coffee in hands, walking our way back home.

"Where were you last night?" I ask Katie after a few moments spent in a comfortable silence, both drinking our coffees.

"I had a date with Jason."

I shrug. "Who's that Jason guy?"

"Fuck Ems don't you ever listen to me?" _No._ "He's the cute bloke from the football team I told you about earlier this week! He's been flirting with me lately and he's cute so I said yes when he asked me out."

"And since when do you do dates?" I reply, quirking an eyebrow.

"Huh, like forever. I totally love dates."

"Yeah right..."

"I had something to tell you but I guess you'll never know it now, since you're being such a cow about my date." Katie crosses her arms, walking a bit faster.

Sighing, I grab her wrist and make my infamous pout.

"Oh come on babes, I'm sorry. Please tell me."

"And?"

"And I know you do dates and I'm sure you're good at it."

"And?"

"And you're the hottest twin and I love you." I finish rather reluctantly. _I hope her fucking story's worth it. _Katie shakes her head, a satisfied smile on her face and we start to walk again towards our house.

"So", she starts, "I was on my date yesterday with Jason, at that little restaurant you know, the one next to that cool bar where I met Carlos last month and in the street where-"

"Get to the point Katie."

She seems pissed off for a second but continues her story anyway. Katie could never resist gossiping.

"To make a long story short, we ran into that bitch Campbell!"

At the mention of Naomi's name, my heart flutters a bit. I haven't properly talked to her since our conversation at Freddie's party and I must admit that since then, she has always been not far on my mind. I saw her once after a class and we decided that she'd be coming over at my place on Sunday, today in fact, to work on our project.

Katie nudges me in the ribs, breaking the course of my inner thoughts.

"Shit Ems, don't you want to know the rest of my story?"

"Huh, oh, yeah, sure."

"So we ran into Campbell but she wasn't alone. She was on a date with one of Jason friends, a huge bloke, gorgeous, Derek I think... Anyway, I didn't know they were dating seriously! I can't fucking wait to tell that to Amanda..."

I let Katie ramble as a weird feeling, foreign to me, creeps up in my stomach. I didn't know either that they were dating officially; after all, Naomi told me Derek wasn't her boyfriend didn't she? Then what the hell was she doing with him, in a fucking restaurant, on a fucking Saturday night? _Shit Em, why do you even care?_

When we arrive home, I immediately head to the shower, trying to clear my head with the warm water. There's nothing to do though. Something slowly creeps up in my chest at the mere idea of Naomi with that tosser; she's too good for him, way too fucking good.

When I get out of the shower wrapped in a fluffy towel, it dawns on me so unexpectedly I stop dead in my tracks.

Jealousy.

That's what this uncomfortable feeling is. I'm jealous of Naomi being with someone else. But someone else than who? Me? It's not as if she's my girlfriend or anything. Fuck, the girl's straight for Christ's sake.

Entering my bedroom, I sit on my bed, a whirlwind of confusing thoughts twirling in my mind.

"Fuck Ems, are you okay?"

I lift up my head rapidly to see Katie eyeing me with concern. I didn't even realize she was in there when I came in.

Getting up, I make my way to our wardrobe, running a hand through my wet hair.

"Sure. I'm just...preoccupied at the moment."

Katie accepts the explanation with no further questions.

"I'm off to Jason's place now. I don't want to have to spend the whole day with Campbell."

"Fucking hell Katie, what's wrong with her? I bet you never even talked properly to Naomi." I reply, a bit more harshly than I intended to.

She gives me a weird look, holding up her hands as if to claim her innocence.

"Shit, relax Ems. And for your information, I just think she's a bit too full of herself for my liking."

I scoff but Katie gives me no time to reply as she just heads out of our bedroom, her heels clicking loudly on the wooden floor and after a few moments, I hear the sound of the front door closing.

Sighing, I bring my attention back to the clothes hanging in my wardrobe. For the first time in my life, I really don't know what to wear. I usually just grab the first things I see but somehow today I find myself rummaging through numerous shirts and tops. Trying them on and then discarding them on the floor. Wondering in which of them Naomi would like me the most. At that last thought, I let out a frustrated sigh. _Fuck's sake Emily._

Checking my watch, I panic a bit when I realize Naomi will be here in fifteen minutes and I'm still wearing only a towel.

I finally settle on a pair of dark skinny jeans, a grey baggy t-shirt, pulling my wet hair in a messy ponytail. I check myself in the mirror and decide to add a bit of black eyeliner before contemplating myself again. _That'll have to do._

Just as I'm heading out of my bedroom to go downstairs, the doorbell rings. My heartbeat slightly increases as I head to the front door and I shake my head, annoyed with my body's ridiculous reaction.

I open the door to reveal Naomi. A stunningly beautiful Naomi, even though she's only sporting ripped jeans, a black v-neck top and a red cardigan with a black leather jacket.

We look at each other for a few seconds before the sound of a car driving by startles us both.

"Hi." My voice is huskier than usual. I clear my throat, giving Naomi a small smile.

"Hey." She replies, almost shyly.

I open the door to let her in and the feeling of her hand brushing against my bare arm leaves a weird tingling on my skin.

"So, how are you?" I ask her a bit awkwardly as I hang her leather jacket.

"Good, how are you?"

"Good."

We stand there for a bit, Naomi fidgeting with her hands as I rack my brain to find anything remotely interesting to say.

"Do you want to go to my bedroom?"

Naomi inexplicably blushes before I realize how much of a lame pick-up line that sounded.

"Christ, that sounded less pervy in my head."

She giggles a bit and I motion for her to follow me up the stairs.

In my bedroom, the awkward tension is back again as we sit together at my desk, taking sheets and pencils out of our schoolbags. Once more, I search frantically for anything to say.

"So, big date yesterday huh?" _What? Serious-fucking-ly?_

Naomi looks utterly confused as I keep cursing myself for the worst choice of topics in the history.

Suddenly though, Naomi seems to comprehend what I'm talking about. She looks a bit sheepish as she starts to fidget with a pencil.

"That wasn't really a date."

"According to Katie, that's totally what it looked like." I have no idea why I'm not dropping the subject yet but I just want to know if she's indeed going out with Derek.

"That's none of her business anyway, is it?" Naomi snaps, locking eyes with me. "Neither is it yours for that matter."

I nod, feeling a bit guilty for asking those fucking stupid questions. Naomi doesn't owe me anything after all. Fuck, as far as I know, we're not even friends.

After that, the tension lessens a bit as we keep working on our project.

Naomi is really passionate about women's rights and equality and I love the sparks in her eyes as she talks about it.

As we're talking, Naomi takes out her laptop out of her bag and I shift a bit closer to her in order to see the screen. Our knees are touching and I'm suddenly all too aware of the heat radiating from her arm, mere inches away from my own. She smells of vanilla and a hint of flowery perfume.

Naomi clears her throat and shifts even closer, bringing our arms flush against each others. Goosebumps erupt all over my skin, so obvious I quickly remove my arm, not wanting Naomi to notice them, even though I know it's completely ridiculous.

Naomi gives me a quick look. I think there's a hint of hurt in her eyes but I can't really know as she brings back her eyes to the computer.

We keep working for another hour before my mother calls from downstairs.

"Emily!"

"What?" I shout, remaining on my chair.

"I have a plate of fresh homemade chocolate chip cookies for you and your friend if you'd like them!"

Squealing, I run down the stairs to grab the plate and give my mom a quick kiss on the cheek before running back to my bedroom. _You have got to love Jenna Fitch sometimes._

When I enter the room, Naomi's still sitting on her chair, an amused smile dancing on her lips.

"Who knew someone could get so excited over chocolate chip cookies?"

I stick out my tongue before sitting Indian style on the floor between the beds, taking a huge bite of a deliciously warm cookie.

"It's because you never tasted those cookies." I mumble, my mouth too full to articulate properly. "Come and taste them." I add, patting the space in front of me.

Giggling, Naomi gets up and sits in front of me, grabbing a cookie as well.

Taking a bite, Naomi closes her eyes, making a low appreciative sound. I'm literally taken aback by the sudden heat that spreads throughout my whole body at this sound, my mind instantly wandering to other circumstance where I'd love to hear it again.

At the thought, I practically choke on my cookie, earning me a strange look from Naomi.

"You're right, those cookies are fucking delicious."

"Told you. They're like God made cookies."

She laughs. "You can put it like that I guess."

We eat in a comfortable silence for a while. It's strange really how one moment there's this awkward tension between Naomi and me and the other, it's like I've always known her, like there's nowhere else I'd rather be than here with her. Strange and fucking confusing.

"So Emily, what's your favourite colour?"

I lock eyes with Naomi and I can see a playful glint in her already sparkling blue eyes.

"What kind of question is that? Are we back in kindergarten and nobody told me?" I reply, faking to look around me as if I don't know where we are anymore.

It makes her giggle, making me oddly proud of myself in return. "No. I just figured we could get to know each other a bit more since we still have three weeks of working together."

"Because after those three weeks we'll be back to not talking to each other then?" I can't help to ask this, partly joking but a part of me dreading that this will indeed be the case.

Naomi looks surprised for a second before she lowers her gaze to the floor.

"Don't be silly Emily." She almost whispers the words as they send a wave of relief over my body. _Fuck, what's happening to me?_

"Blue." I blurt out.

Naomi lock eyes with me again, seemingly confused.

"Blue." I repeat, smiling, "Blue is my favourite colour."

She smiles too, gesturing towards my hair. "I thought it would have been red."

"Things change."

Truth be told, my favourite colour _is_ red, but blue has just been crowding my dreams for the past week. A hauntingly beautiful blue.

"So what's yours then?"

Naomi seems to think for a moment.

"Black, I guess."

"Black's not a colour."

"It sure is."

"Is not."

"Now, _this_ is kindergarten talking."

We both giggle.

"Next question!" I lean on my hands, looking expectantly at Naomi.

"Favourite book?"

"Madame Bovary, definitely."

Naomi smiles. "Excellent choice Miss Fitch."

"Why thank you Miss Campbell."

"Favourite... animal?"

I raise my eyebrow at Naomi's choice of question but she just gives me a cheeky smile. "Go on, answer it!"

"Well, I never really thought about it actually. I guess I'd have to say hippopotamus."

Naomi lets out a short laugh. "Seriously?"

"What? They're pretty underestimated animals if you want my opinion."

"I think rhinoceros are much more underestimated. As a matter of fact, I tried to organize a protest in front of my house when I was six to free all the rhinoceros in the world."

I laugh. "You're shitting me right?"

Naomi pouts a bit but I can see she's trying not to laugh. "I wish I was."

"And did it work?"

"Well, not really. It started to rain and I had to go back inside."

The idea of a six years old Naomi fighting for rhinoceros' rights is just too much and I start to laugh, soon joined by Naomi.

It's one of those laughs where you can't stop because each time you look at the other, it'll start all over again.

After a few minutes, we're both sprawled on the floor, wiping our eyes. Naomi's head is right next to my own, so close in fact I can smell her shampoo.

"Fuck me, my belly hurts now. Damn you Fitch."

"Sorry, I can't help it. I'm just awesome like that."

"You sure are." Naomi's tone is somehow thoughtful and I turn my head to see her looking directly at me.

I suddenly realize we're currently lying side by side on my bedroom floor, mere inches away from each other. It makes my stomach flip.

Naomi's breath is warm against my face, her blue eyes darker than usual as I hold her intense gaze for a moment before bringing my eyes back to the ceiling. I hear her sigh next to me before she sits up.

"I guess I should go."

I feel disappointed at the thought of Naomi leaving, somehow feeling like it's only been ten minutes since she got here when it's in fact been more than four hours.

"Yeah, I guess..."

We both stand up rather awkwardly and I sit on my bed, watching Naomi as she puts her stuff back in her bag.

When she turns around, she looks uncertain, fidgeting again with her bag's strap.

I get off my bed, not really knowing what to do. Should I hug her? Shake her hand? Fists bump? _Kidding._

Naomi also seems at lost with what to do next.

I finally decide for a friendly hug before I notice a small spot of chocolate at the corner of Naomi's lips. Those rosy, unbelievably kissable lips.

My eyes must linger a bit too long on them because when I look up, a faint blush is covering Naomi's cheeks as she's biting on her bottom lip.

"Naomi" I croak out, my mouth suddenly dry, "you have something...er...right there..." I gesture to her mouth.

Her blush deepens even more as she unsuccessfully wipes her mouth with her hand.

I giggle a bit. "Unfortunately still there."

Naomi goes to wipe her mouth again but without any permission from my brain, my hand grabs her wrist, holding it still. She gives me a confused look.

"Here, let me help you."

Softly, I bring my hand to her mouth, wiping the offensive chocolate with my thumb. Naomi blinks rapidly.

My eyes are focussed on her lips and without even thinking about it, I lightly run my thumb across her bottom lip. I hear Naomi swallow audibly, the realization of what I just did dawning on me. _Fucking cunting shit. Fuck._

I take a few steps backwards, not really knowing what to say.

Naomi is the first to break the silence.

"I really should be going...er...thanks for the cookies." She adds her voice an octave higher than usual.

I nod and give her a small smile. Just as Naomi is about to exit my bedroom, the urge to spend more time with her comes back with full force.

"Stay!" I nearly shout, instantly regretting how desperate this made me sound.

Naomi turns around, a questioning look on her face.

I run a nervous hand through my hair. "It's Harry Potter's night tonight so JJ and Panda are coming over later to eat pizza and watch a movie. You can join us if you'd like..." I'm talking way too fast, keeping my gaze fixedly on the floor. _Now she'll think I'm a lame Harry Potter dork and-_

"I'd love to."

I look up. Naomi has a bright smile on her face and I feel butterflies in my stomach at the idea of getting to spend some more time with her.

"Cool. I mean great. I mean awesome." I stutter a bit as I feel a blush creeping up on my cheeks.

Naomi smiles even more. I could totally get used to that smile.

**Next stop: Harry Potter's night!**

**Really hope this chapter wasn't disappointing, even though I kinda feel it was. At least Emily started to realize some of her feelings for Naomi, right? (I'm shamelessly trying to justify the mediocre quality of this chapter if you didn't notice.;)) Anyway, review if you feel like it! Love.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Jesus. I've been totally blown away by all of your lovely and funny and witty and cute (and did I mention lovely?) reviews! Fuck me you're an amazing bunch of ladies that's for sure. So for all of your awesome awesomeness, I'm all taking you to the Diagon Alley for a wicked shopping trip! (I noticed that we have quite a few Harry Potter fans judging by the reaction I got for my HP night. That made me love you even more.) Talking about HP, have you seen the new movie? It's bloody brilliant shit! Plus, Hermione's looking hotter than ever. *sighs dreamily* **

**So anyway, sorry for the delay, life's been a bitch.**

**Ok now. Less rambling, more Naomily, I get it.**

Laughter comes to me from the kitchen as I rummage through the DVDs in the living room, looking for The Half-Blood Prince among Katie's shameless collection of sappy romantic movies.

Naomi and my mother have been talking animatedly for over twenty minutes, Jenna instantly taking a liking to her which honestly surprises me. Over the years, I got to learn that it takes a lot of efforts to come on good terms with my mother. _Even when you're her own daughter._

She has always been critical of all my ex-girlfriends, always managing to find them some flaws, more than often with no arguments, just to justify the fact that she didn't want them in her house. On top of that, I've only ever dated girls that we're not very feminine, very open about their sexuality and I think it made my mother slightly uncomfortable. Slightly being here the euphemism. I'd say we got past the whole homophobic thing a while ago but since then my mom has not become the most pro-gay lady either.

Anyway, it's not as if Naomi's my girlfriend. She's merely a friend meeting my parents for the first time. Though I can't help to feel strangely happy when another fit of laughter from the kitchen reaches my ears.

"Thank fuck." I mumble, finally discovering the DVD under the couch.

As I get up, my mother enters the living room, a conspirational look on her face.

"I love that Naomi girl! Don't worry, she went to the bathroom." She adds hurriedly as she sees me looking past her shoulder. "She's much more respectable than all of those lesbians you brought home."

"For fuck's sake mom!"

"It's true Emily. I'm glad you have a friend who likes boys for a change. Except for Pandora, obviously."

I go to answer but I hear my dad's voice shouting for my mother to get in the car now or he'll drive off without her.

My mother shouts back that she'll be there in a minute before she grabs her purse, taking out twenty pounds.

"Here love. It's for your movie night or whatever. We'll be staying at granny's place tonight after dinner so take care of James and Katie. You know our phone number if anything goes wrong."

Before I proceed what's going on, she gives me a kiss on the forehead and goes to leave, meeting Naomi in the hallway.

"I have to go now Naomi but it has been a pleasure to meet you!"

"The pleasure was mine Ms. Fitch!"

"You can call me Jenna. Good night girls!" And with that, she's gone, leaving me completely dumbfounded in the living room, still clutching the twenty pounds in my hand. _Ok, what the fuck just happened?_

I never heard my mother give a fuck about movie's night or give me any money for it for that matter.

I'm still trying to comprehend the last minutes when I hear something beside me.

Turning my head, I meet Naomi's intrigued blue eyes.

"Are you ok?"

"Fuck, my mom must really like you."

Naomi giggles a bit. "She's nice."

"She's a bloody cliché that's what she is."

"Well, guess she's a nice cliché then."

"She gave me money and actually seemed to care about what I was going to do."

"So?"

"So, I should bring you here more often and maybe she'd pay for, I don't know, a trip to Paris!"

I wink, letting her know I'm joking and we both chuckle.

"You should definitely bring me here more often."

"Definitely."

Naomi flashes me a bright smile and before she can reply, the doorbell rings loudly, letting us know that Panda and JJ arrived.

I leave Naomi in the living room and when I open the door, I'm immediately engulfed in a huge hug from Panda.

"Hey Panda!"

"Emzy, I'm super excited! You know that The Half-Blood Prince is definitely my favourite Harry Potter movie, right?"

"I think you told me once or twice..."

"Or a million bloody times..." JJ adds cheekily before Panda nudges him in the ribs, a playful smile on her face.

"Oi you guys! Don't act like you're better than me anyway!" She points an accusating finger in my direction, "After all Em, _you_'re the one who saw The Goblet of Fire at least three times in the very next week after its release."

I go to reply when a light giggling interrupts us.

Naomi's standing in the doorway, a shy smile playing on her lips.

"Hi guys."

JJ and Panda look at me, a questioning look on their faces before they bring back their eyes to Naomi, greeting her politely.

"Oh yeah, I invited Naomi to spend Harry Potter's night with us." I mumble, running a hand through my hair. I've never been good at introducing people.

"Bonkers, welcome Naomi! Emily told us a lot about you!"

I feel a warm blush spread across my cheeks as I throw a murderous look at Panda. When I look back at Naomi, her neck is slightly pink and she's fixing something on the floor.

Awkwardly clearing my throat, I give one last look at Panda who mouths "What?" to me before I motion for all of them to follow me in the kitchen.

"What do we want to order tonight?" I ask, opening a cupboard to grab the various menus. "I'd feel like Thai food."

"Thai sounds great!" Panda replies, bouncing all over the kitchen. I smile then turn around to look at Naomi, raising an eyebrow to ask her if she agrees with the choice.

"I love Thai."

"Good!" I reply before looking at JJ who didn't really talk since I introduced them to Naomi.

"What about you Jay, good with Thai?"

"Yes but before that, I think Naomi has to earn the right to participate to Harry Potter's night."

I give a quick look to Naomi who seems rather confused before bringing back my gaze to JJ who has an almost defiant look on his face.

"And how the fuck is she supposed to earn that right?" I ask, air quoting the last word.

Without answering, JJ brings his gaze on Naomi.

"What formula should I use if I want to drink but don't have any water?"

"Aguamanti." Naomi instantly replies, a small smile on her lips.

JJ looks taken aback for a moment before he straightens up a bit, crossing his arms in front of his chest. _Oh, this is going to be good._

"What's the name of Neville's toad?"

"Trevor." Naomi replies as fast as the first time. "And may I add this was a pretty easy one." I can see she's getting more confident, her eyes sparkling. The Naomi I first knew is back, but this time I can't help to think it's rather fucking hot.

"Name the eight Weasley children."

Naomi locks eyes with me for a moment before she looks back at JJ.

"This is a trap; there are only seven Weasley children."

Instantly, a huge smile appears on JJ's face and he takes a few steps towards Naomi, stretching his hand. Beaming, Naomi shakes it and looks at me again, a cute proud smile on her lips. I applaud loudly, winking.

"You passed the test brilliantly. If you think about it, there's about only 6% of the population who could answer as accurately as you did so you must-"

"JJ, locked on!" Panda cuts him.

"Oh sorry." He mumbles sheepishly, making us all laugh loudly.

"So, what about that Thai?"

An hour later, we're all sitting Indian style on the living room's floor, eating and talking.

I haven't been able to tear my eyes away from Naomi since that Harry Potter's quiz. I don't know why but it made her ten times hotter in my mind; I feel like I've discovered another side of her personality, a dorkier side that I quite like.

"Jesus, that thing is spicy!" Looking up, I try to stifle a laugh when I see Naomi with tears forming in her eyes, her cheeks a light shade of pink. "Oi, don't laugh Fitch!"

I let out a throaty chuckle before getting up from the floor.

"Let me get you a glass of water. You pussy." I add the last bit as I'm making my way to the kitchen and I turn around just in time to see Naomi sticking out her tongue at me.

"I heard that!"

"That was my intention." I give her a cheeky smile and disappear in the kitchen before she has time to reply.

Tonight's been great so far, I think to myself with a smile, grabbing a glass in the cupboard next to the sink, amazing in fact. Naomi is getting along pretty well with JJ and Panda, even though I think they were a bit intimidated at first. I can't really blame them though. Naomi _is_ indeed intimidating but I must honestly admit that she keeps surprising me the more time I spend with her. There's something so genuine about Naomi, something that I wouldn't have thought was there at first.

With the glass of water in hand, I go back to the living room but pause in the door frame to look at Naomi, currently animatedly talking with JJ as Panda's braiding her blonde locks. The sight makes me smile. _You sure are a succession of great surprises Naomi Campbell._

Suddenly she looks up, a soft smile tugging at her lips when she sees me leaning in the doorway. We stare at each other for a moment, a bunch of weird little butterflies erupting in my stomach. This, Naomi getting along with my best friends, getting to spend a nice night with her, it feels just right. I can't help to think I wouldn't mind for it to happen more often.

"Cool, you're back Ems. Now let's start this movie!" JJ claps his hands before grabbing the remote control.

I make my way to the couch and take the last seat that happens to be next to Naomi, handing her the glass of water.

"Thanks." She gives me a grateful smile before taking a sip, my eyes unconsciously lowering to the graceful movements of her white throat as she's swallowing.

I'd love to know what her skin tastes like.

The thought is so unexpected I instantly straighten myself up on the couch, slightly shaking my head. _What the fuck Emily?_

I don't have time to think much about what this means because JJ starts the DVD, eliciting a loud squeal from Panda.

"Accio Harry Potter!"

We all laugh at Panda's silly enthusiasm even though I must admit that Harry Potter's theme music always manages to get me as excited as her.

We're already halfway through the movie when I feel Naomi shifts beside me, bringing our arms flush together in the process. The warmth of her skin irradiates through her cardigan's sleeve, making me feel like my arm just spontaneously caught on fire.

Surreptitiously, I turn my head to look at Naomi but she has her gaze fixed on the screen, apparently unaware of the effect she's having on me.

She looks rather beautiful, her profile seemingly glowing in the dark, only illuminated by the light coming from the television. I lower my gaze to her slender neck and then a bit lower. Naomi's shirt is slightly loose around her chest, my gaze lingering on the appealing curve of her breasts disappearing under the thin fabric. They look so firm and I can't help to wonder how they'd feel in my hand, in my mouth... _Fuck. _For the second time, I straighten myself on my seat, bringing my gaze to the screen and clearing my throat loudly. _You need to get laid girl._

After a good twenty minutes, my mind is still so focussed on Naomi's arm lightly touching my own that I almost miss the way she shifts again even closer to me until I feel her head resting on my shoulder. My heartbeat increases a bit, my head all dizzy from the vanilla smell coming from her in relentless waves. I don't know what to do, unable to think clearly with the way some of her hair is tickling the skin at the base of my neck. My body is humming everywhere from the close contact as I try to focus my attention back on the movie. Naomi lets out a deep breath and her head being slightly turned to look at the screen, I feel her warm breath on the side of my arm. I unintentionally shiver, immediately cursing myself because Naomi must have felt the way my body reacted.

I stay perfectly still for a moment in order to steady my breathing and to calm my thumping heart. I'm getting all worked up after all; this is probably nothing more than a friendly gesture to Naomi.

Carefully, I lay my head on top of hers. Naomi sighs lightly as her vanilla scent completely invades my nostrils. It feels good. Smiling a bit, I close my eyes, enjoying having Naomi so close even though I know it shouldn't make me _that_ happy, even though I know she's Naomi Campbell and that I shouldn't even have those kind of thoughts.

When I open my eyes again, it's only to shut them instantly, a bright light practically blinding me.

"What the fuck..." I mumble grumpily, snuggling closer to something warm beside me.

"Oh, I think Emily just woke up!" I hear JJ say somewhere on my left.

"They look so cute together, just like Ron and Hermione you know?"

Opening my eyes, I see Panda and JJ looking at me, amused smiles plastered on their faces.

"Shit, did I fall asleep?"

I go to rub my eyes with my fists when I realize that my left hand is holding another hand. My eyes open wide. Naomi's hand. Her head is still resting on my shoulder and she seems to be sleeping peacefully, our intertwined hands resting in her lap. Christ, how did we even manage to end up like this?

"Yep, you did fall asleep." JJ answers, still smiling as he's putting on his coat. "I can't believe it actually. Falling asleep during Harry Potter should most certainly be considered as a sin."

"I think it's actually mentioned in the Bible somewhere..." Panda adds. "You looked sweet though, both of you cuddled like that."

"Yeah, like two sleeping angels."

Panda and JJ chuckle, clearly making fun of me.

"Ha fucking ha. Very clever you guys."

"Anyway Ems, my mom is going to be here in a minute to give Panda and I a ride. Would you like to wake Naomi up so she can leave with us?"

As if on cue, Naomi lets out a cute little sigh as she snuggles even closer to me, lightly squeezing my hand.

"No it's okay Jay. Naomi lives on the other side of the city; it'll just be trouble for your mom. I'll give her a ride instead."

"Ok, great."

"Your mom's here!" Panda almost shouts from where she's standing near the window before she bounces towards me, engulfing me in a weird side-hug, trying not to disturb Naomi.

"Thanks for the night Emzy, it was bonkers! Naomi's very nice, I bloody like her!"

"Thanks Ems. Be good." JJ winks and flashes me a bright smile before they both head to the front door.

After they're gone, the house is oddly quiet. A certain nervousness invades me at the idea of being here, all _alone_ with a sleeping Naomi on my shoulder. I can feel the moist of her steady breathing on my arm, her warm hand in mine. After a few minutes, I slowly disentangle our fingers, shifting a bit away from Naomi, slowly bringing her head to rest on the couch.

Her nose wrinkles a bit at the movement; she looks really fucking cute when she's sleeping. Carefully, I push back a strand of hair behind her ear, letting the tip of my fingers trace the outline of her jaw. There's a warm feeling in my stomach as I watch Naomi sleep, a comforting and slightly terrifying feeling that I can't quite describe. I think I've come to care more about her than I ever thought I could when we first talked.

Naomi suddenly moves, surprising me. I immediately bring my hand back to my side, not really sure what to do.

Finally, she opens her eyes and probably looks as lost as I looked earlier.

"Emily?" She croaks out, voice thick with sleep.

"Hey you." I whisper, smiling. "You fell asleep during the movie."

"Jesus, are your friends gone?" Naomi asks, straightening up on the couch as she's readjusting her shirt and cardigan.

"They just did."

"They must think I'm so rude."

I chuckle, getting up the couch to stretch my sore back.

"I think they'll get over it."

A smile tugs at Naomi's lips before she looks down at her hand, back at me and then at her hand again.

"Did you...? I- I mean did we..."

I raise an eyebrow. "Did we what?"

Naomi looks slightly embarrassed before she gets up the couch herself, grabbing her purse in the process.

"Never mind. Just a stupid dream I had while sleeping."

Raising an eyebrown, I follow her in the hall. I watch her put on her shoes when I realize I kept her here for a reason.

"Let me give you a ride on my mob."

Naomi looks up from her shoe, an unreadable expression on her face.

"No, it's all right. You really don't have to and it's kinda far from here..."

I smile, letting her know I really don't mind.

"Look, it's cold and you have a thirty minutes walk in front of you. I'm really your best option here."

She seems to think about it for a moment before a smile appears on her face.

"Guess you are Fitch."

"Plus, I don't let ladies walk alone that late at night."

Naomi blushes a bit and I can't help to feel somehow proud as I put on my sweatshirt.

When I'm done, I open the front door to Naomi, making an overly theatrical gesture.

"Your royal ride is here _madame._"

I hear her giggle softly as I follow her to my mob. The night sky is clear, revealing here and there little stars but the air is cold, announcing the upcoming winter.

As I rummage to find my other helmet, I can see on the corner of my eyes that Naomi is intently looking at the different drawings on my mob.

"Who made these?" She eventually asks, seemingly genuinely interested as she looks at me with her big blue eyes.

"Mostly JJ, Panda, Thomas and Katie really. I'm really shit at drawing so I didn't really contribute."

"God, I know what you mean. I have the drawing abilities of a blind snake."

"Snakes don't have hands."

"That's my point."

We laugh before I hand her the orange helmet.

"Put that on, I don't joke with safety." I wink and help her put it on when I see she's obviously struggling to do so. Carefully, I fasten the strap under her chin and as I look back up to ask her if she's okay, the words die in my throat when I take in how beautiful she looks even with a fucking helmet on.

Seemingly remembering the path it took earlier, my hand raises up to remove a strand of blond hair from in front of her eyes. We keep staring at each other as I slowly bring my hand down, Naomi letting out a shaky breath that makes a white little cloud in front of her mouth.

She seems confused, a deep blush once again tainting her cheeks. Awkwardly, I motion towards the mob, averting her eyes.

"So, ready to hop on the mob?" My voice comes out huskier than usual and I can't help to curse myself at how lame of a sentence that was.

I don't wait for Naomi's answer as I get on the cold seat, starting the mob. It makes weird noises at first but I finally manage to get it going.

After a few seconds, I feel Naomi slip on the seat behind me, careful not to touch me in any ways.

"You ready?" I ask, slightly turning my head.

"Y-yeah." Naomi's reply is uncertain.

The moment I accelerate, I feel her cold hands sneaking around my waist, her body pressing forcefully on my back. It makes me smile.

At a red light, I put my foot on the ground, allowing myself to subtly lean in a bit in Naomi's embrace.

"So, how are you doing in the back?"

"Quite enjoying the ride actually." Naomi replies, absentmindedly tracing patterns on my sweatshirt covered belly and sending a new bunch of butterflies in my stomach.

Finally, after a far too short ride, we arrive at Naomi's house. She lives in one of the richest neighbourhood in Bristol; indeed, her house is rather fucking huge, at least four floors.

I whistle admiringly as we get off the mob, taking off our helmets.

"Your house is beautiful Naomi."

She turns to look at me, a somehow sad expression on her face.

"Oh. Thanks, I guess."

An awkward silence falls once more on us. Naomi's fidgeting with the hem of her shirt as I'm nervously playing with my keys.

Finally, I decide to break the silence.

"I'm gonna go. It's bloody freezing..." I add, chuckling a bit and shivering at the same time, realizing I'm only wearing a thin sweatshirt.

"Shit, I'm so sorry! Let me give you my coat for your ride back home." Naomi instantly starts to take it off and before I even have time to protest, I'm wrapped in her far too big coat, suddenly feeling much warmer, engulfed in a wave of vanilla.

"Thanks."

"You look too cute in it." My heart misses a beat at Naomi's comment as she hurriedly brings her gaze to her hands.

Unexpectedly, Naomi takes a few steps forward and brings me into a hug. Instinctively, I wrap my arms around her waist as she brings her chin to rest on my head. In that moment, it feels like we just fit. We stay like that for a longer moment than necessary before I pull back, smiling at her.

"Have a good night Naomi."

"You too Emily. Thank you for inviting me, I had a brilliant time. And of course, thanks for the ride."

Naomi flashes me a last smile before turning around. I watch her until she's safely in her house.

Back on my mob, I let the cool night sky hit my face as I speed up through a sleeping Bristol, wrapped up in Naomi's coat and her intoxicating vanilla smell.

**I know, I know. Not much happened here but I really want the tension to build and to let their feelings grow slowly. If you think it's going a bit too slowly, just give them two or three more chapters to figure their shit out and I assure you something's gonna happen! (not telling you what though. Yeah. Evil like that.) Leave a review if you feel like it, they're like little angels throwing sparkling confetti's over me! (Come on, you can't resist that much sappiness, can you?) X SAL**

**PS To the adorable reviewer who told me about her name coming from a finally-not-so-cool character in Madame Bovary, you made me smile a lot.:)**

**PSS Don't worry, you're ALL adorable.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Sorry for not updating in literally ages (aka three weeks) but I had so many exams, I practically became insane but, fortunately (or not) for you, I didn't and here I am with chapter 9! I really wish I got to answer to all of your lovely reviews (and believe me, I really wanted to!) but of course time was missing. Bleh. Although now I'll have time to reply so yay I guess! Anyway, THANK YOU ALL, you made me smile so much! My sister probably thinks I have a new girlfriend since I'm always like "Oh, she's so sweet!" in front of my laptop whenever I receive a new review. Haha.**

**Little, tiny shout outs to**

**But I'm Good At It because, well, you're too sweet. Btw, did you get enjoy HP7?;)**

**Hi Mom Hi Dad Hi Bitches because your story with the thai food had me giggling like a school girl.**

**I'm Just A Fan Fic Reader for reviewing the 8 chapters in a go!**

**Ok, story now. ** Sorry for the multiple updates, FF's messing with me. Fucking hell.****

The week passed by in a blur after the Harry Potter's night on Sunday.

Bradley gave me shifts practically every night and I had a shitload of homework to do resulting in me turning into a hermit. Typical week actually.

Except for one thing though. One thing that has been the diametrical opposite of all every other normal weeks.

Naomi.

She's all I seem to be able to think about. Literally. And it's becoming bloody ridiculous because she's certainly one girl I'll never have the chance to get in a million years.

I didn't see her much this week but there's really no surprises there since it probably has been an even busier week for her than it has been for me.

The student election took place on Tuesday and of course, Naomi was elected school president with an overwhelming majority. I couldn't help but look at her with what I assume was an admiring face during her whole speech. She seemed so passionate about the stuff she was talking about and it made her look incredibly gorgeous. Our eyes met once, at the end of her speech; I was applauding with the other ones and when I saw her looking at me, I curtseyed playfully before winking, Naomi answering with a bright smile. The butterflies were back in a matter of seconds.

On top of that, it was the first football game yesterday and Naomi being the head cheerleader, I guess she had to take care of a lot of things. I just don't get how she does it really; she's practically involved in everything in Roundview and yet manages to get good grades.

So it's finally Friday and I'm currently hurrying down the empty corridors, trying not to be late for Politics.

When I arrive in the classroom, I sigh with relief when I see Kieran's not even there yet and I immediately go take my usual place next to Panda who greets me with one of her trademark hugs.

Her and JJ are discussing about god knows what so I start to absentmindedly doodle little stars and hearts on the corner of a blank page in my notebook, my mind drifting once again to Naomi; we're actually going to spend our lunch hour together since today's the day of the auditions for our talent show.

It would be lying to say I'm not nervous about it; it's like something shifted between Naomi and I since Sunday but, then again, it's probably just happening in my own head. Still, it took me forever this morning to get dressed, something that usually never happens. I finally settled on a plaid black and blue shirt with rolled up sleeves, grey skinny jeans, black ballerina shoes and a slouchy black beanie because, well, my hair was a total mess.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I realize I almost doodled on half of the page already. _Is this bloody class ever starting?_ Sighing, I drop my pen on the desk and bring my hands up to stretch my sore back. As I'm doing so, I let my eyes lazily trail over the students gathered in the classroom, all waiting for an obviously late Kieran when I meet the blue eyes I can't stop thinking about.

Naomi is casually leaning on her desk while talking to Effy and, _should it be a surprise anymore?_, looks so fucking gorgeous my throat goes dry instantly. Naomi's sporting a long black cardigan over a beautiful mid-thigh purple and grey flowery dress along with black thighs, and black ankle-high leather boots. She has her blonde hair straight with a quiff and huge gold earrings.

I realize I must have been staring for a creepy amount of time because Naomi's now smiling at me awkwardly, a faint blush covering her neck. Effy turns around with a raised eyebrow to look at me, before looking at Naomi and then back at me, a smirk now plastered on her face.

I wave at Naomi before bringing back my attention to my notebook, as if something interesting was going on there. _Fucking hell, get a grip girl._ I take a deep breath, closing my eyes, and when I open them again, Kieran's finally arrived and ready to start today's class.

The bell rings an hour and a half later and I can't honestly tell what Kieran babbled about for the last thirty minutes because that's when Naomi decided to take off her cardigan, revealing at the same time her higher back and her stars tattoo. I don't know what's with me and that ink but I find it truly fascinating; I couldn't literally tear my eyes away from it. Plus, in my opinion, it makes her look even sexier.

I stuff my things in my bag and I grab it, swinging it on my shoulder before I turn around to see Naomi waiting for me by the door.

"Hi." I greet a bit awkwardly as we start to make our way to the music room where the auditions will take place.

Naomi smiles. "Hi yourself. How are you today miss Fitch?"

"I'm good miss Campbell, or should I say President Campbell?" I answer, playfully bumping our shoulders.

"Yes, yes you should. I'd even prefer Queen Naomi but...it might be too much don't you think?"

"Yeah, I think you might be overdoing it a bit here."

We botch chuckle; we're becoming more and more comfortable around each other and I like the softly ironic, witty and mostly unbelievably funny Naomi I'm slowly discovering.

"Fucking hell. Where did I put those keys?" Naomi mumbles, rummaging in her bag when we arrive in front of the music room. "Eureka!" She pulls them out proudly and I step to the side to let her open the door.

Chairs and lecterns are scattered all around the classroom, a few guitars and a drum at the back.

"Jesus, people really do have no respect." Naomi mutters, dropping her bag on the floor.

"Tell me about it." I answer, closing the door before looking at the mess surrounding us. "So, how do we organize the whole thing?"

Naomi eyes lock with mine, a smile playing on her lips. "I think I have an idea."

Fifteen minutes later, Naomi and I are sitting behind a desk facing the now tidy room. Naomi's cheeks are pink from all the moving of chairs and heavy instruments we've been doing in such a hurry. She looks cute. _Shut up brain._

"Well, I guess it looks okay, does it?" Naomi asks, looking rather nervous. "I hope at least some people will show up to audition or else that we'll be a total disaster and I-"

"Come down babe." I interrupt her rambling, realizing too late what I just called her. Naomi's eyes widen a bit and I clear my throat, inwardly cursing at my own stupidity. "I mean, you're like the most popular girl in school, of course people will come and audition for your show."

Naomi shifts a bit on her sit, playing with a gold ring she's always wearing. Not that I noticed or anything.

"First, it's _our_ show Emily. And ... you think I'm the most popular girl in Roundview?" Her eyes meet mine and somehow, there's a vulnerability in them I've never seen before.

"Well, duh Naomi. You're school president, head of cheerleader, practically every teachers and boys in this college is in love with you... Do I need to continue?" I reply, smiling a bit.

"Not everyone loves me." She replies, bringing her gaze back to her fidgeting hands. "Or at least not in the way I'd want them to love me."

I don't really know what to say to Naomi's quizzical answer so I blurt out the first thing that comes to my mind. "Well, I know Derek seems to really like you."

"Fucking hell, will you just stop with fucking Derek already?" Naomi snaps and it's so unexpected I cringe involuntarily. I've never seen her angry before. She must see my reaction because she instantly calms down, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. When she speaks again, she's almost whispering. "It wasn't him I was talking about."

"I'm sorry..." I mumble, uncomfortably readjusting my beanie, unsure of why I'm apologizing but feeling like I did something wrong.

Naomi goes to answer but the door opens, revealing a shy looking bloke with black hair, holding an acoustic guitar.

"Err, am I at the right place for the auditions?" His voice is shaky and I almost feel like hugging him; he looks bloody nervous.

"Yes, it's here! What's your name?" Naomi answers cheerfully, and I can't help to feel hurt seeing she was angry at me only a minute ago.

"J-Jason Portman."

I write his name down on a sheet, shooting him a small smile.

"So Jason, you can start whenever you're ready." Naomi motions for him to sit on a chair in front of us, still smiling brightly.

"Thanks Naomi." He mutters; of course, he knows his name. Everybody does apparently.

There's a few seconds of uncomfortable silence before Jason starts to play a beautiful melody that seems familiar but I can't quite recognize it. When he starts to sing, I'm surprised by how soft and almost soothing his voice is. He seems really engrossed in the music and doesn't notice the approving looks Naomi and I are exchanging.

When the song ends, Jason looks up, uncertain.

"That was great Jason!" Naomi says with enthusiasm, clapping her hands.

"Yeah, that was beautiful mate." I add.

He seems relieved as he stands up and takes a few steps towards us.

"Thanks, I'm glad you liked it." He replies, only looking at Naomi. _Yeah, ignore the gay one._

"I was wondering if maybe you-you'd like to go out with me sometimes?" Jason suddenly blurts out rapidly.

I instantly look at Naomi and an uneasy feeling settles in my chest when I see her blushing, seemingly uncomfortable. Jealousy.

"Err, well, er, you seem like a really nice guy but-"

"We're really busy Jason so if you don't mind, you'll have to go now. Thanks for coming though, you'll have some news next week." I cut, hasher than I intended to. I just don't like how he's looking at Naomi.

Jason and Naomi seem a bit taken aback by my tone but I ignore them, scribbling something down on the piece of paper in front of me.

When the door closes behind Jason, I feel Naomi's eyes burning the side of my head.

"Ok, what was that? Did you have to be so mean?"

I look up, meeting her blue eyes.

"I just thought you wouldn't want to go out with him. But if you do, please be my guest." I have no idea why I'm being like this but I can't help to be cold with Naomi at this moment.

"No, I- of course I don't want to go out with him."

Naomi smiles at me tentatively and I smile back, feeling ridiculous for the way I acted.

"So, he was pretty good wasn't he?" I offer, feeling we need a subject change.

"Good, I hoped you'd think so too! He should definitely be in the show."

I nod. "Let's just hope the rest of the auditions will hold other great surprises like this one."

An hour later and Naomi and I have seen our share of great but also bad, oh so very bad surprises.

Most guys that came asked Naomi out afterwards or we're clearly performing just to impress her. The weird feeling in my chest always came back but Naomi made it disappear, refusing the invitations every single time with one of those gorgeous smiles of her.

Nonetheless, some of them we're simply amazing; we saw singing but also acting, juggling, stand-up comic and dancing. Cook and Freddy came and did an amazingly good comic duo, making us laugh like crazy.

"I'm glad so many people came!" Naomi says enthusiastically after a weird guy named Crisbin left the room. "Our show's gonna be great Emily!"

Her eyes are sparkling; I noticed that's what happens when Naomi's really passionate about something.

"Yes, we're definitely going to win that contest! I wonder what the actual price is though. When I come to think about it, Kieran never really told us about it." I add thoughtfully.

"I don't know either. Oi, what's that Ems?" The nickname distracts me for a second and before I see what Naomi's referring to, she grabs my notebook, the one with all my stars and hearts doodling. "Aww, that's so sweet!"

I feel myself blush a bit. "Give that back Campbell!"

I try to take it but Naomi's faster and gets up, bringing the notebook as high as she can so it's out of my reach. She giggles when I jump to take it and fails miserably.

"You're gonna regret it." I say, trying to sound threatening before I start to tickle Naomi. Instantly, she drops my notebook, trying to get away from me.

"Stop it Emily!"

"Who's laughing now, huh?"

"Ok, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

When I stop, we're both out of breath from all the laughing. I'm standing very close to Naomi, so close I actually notice a cute little beauty spot she has on her neck.

The atmosphere shifts between us and I get lost in the blue of her eyes as we just stand there, looking at each other. I can't help but quickly glance at her lips, wishing I could just kiss her, and when I look up, I notice Naomi's eyes flickering to my own lips making my heart beat faster.

And then, it happens.

Naomi leans in, so imperceptibly in fact I almost miss it at first. Her gaze is fixed on my lips and I can feel my heart trying to practically burst out of my chest. It's all I need to make a move. I go to lean in too but a soft voice interrupts us before I have time to do anything.

"Excuse me, is it still time for the auditions?"

Naomi takes a few hurried steps away from me, looking flustered. Spinning around, I meet the eyes of Olivia who's smiling shyly, probably wondering what the hell was just happening. _Hell, I know I am._

"Er, well, I- Yeah, sure." I reply, my voice huskier than usual. "I mean, sure, come in." I try a small smile as she comes into the room, closely followed by a guy with a guitar. She smiles back, brightly, and even if my mind's still swimming in a sea of blue and blonde, I can't help to notice how cute she is.

Behind me, I can hear Naomi sitting back at her place and without daring a glance in her direction, I sit back beside her.

"So Olivia, we're listening." Naomi says harshly, writing Olivia's name on the sheet. "Family name?"

"Jones." Olivia doesn't seem bothered by Naomi's attitude and keeps a friendly face as she takes place on a stool next to guitar guy. "And that's my friend Stanford." Said Stanford gives us a small wave before he continues to tune his guitar.

"Great. You can start when you feel like it."

Olivia clears her throat and when she starts to sing, I let out a small gasp; her voice is incredible. Rich, soft, a bit raspy on the edge, it's truly beautiful.

The three minutes of her song pass by in a blur and I barely even notice when she stops to sing, too enthralled in the melodious tones of her voice.

"Ok Olivia, that was...wow, seriously you're amazing!"

Olivia blushes a bit. "Thanks, I'm glad you liked it."

"Liked it? I fucking loved it! What did you think Naomi?" I turn my head to meet the eyes of Naomi. There's a weird expression in them; an odd mix of hurt, anger and something I can't quite place.

"I guess it was okay..." She replies, a tight smile appearing on her face. I shot her a "what the fuck" look before bringing back my attention to Olivia.

"Look it was great so you shouldn't worry about being taken for the show but still, just so you know, the results will be out next week."

Olivia beams and in a matter of seconds she's at my side, taking a pen on the desk and writing something in my hand.

"That's my number Emily. We never really got to take that coffee we talked about so it's our chance." She bites her bottom lip. "Call me. Oh, and thanks Naomi."

And with that, she leaves the room, once again followed by her friend.

"You should have asked me first." Naomi says out of the blue when Olivia's gone. She sounds somehow angry.

"What?"

"You should have asked me if I agreed with taking Olivia in the show before telling her she was in."

"Oh come on Naomi! Anyone would be stupid for not taking her. She was great!"

"So now I'm stupid?" Naomi replies, shifting on her seat so she's totally facing me.

"What? I didn't say that! And what the fuck is your problem anyway? You didn't have to be so mean to her, she's actually real nice."

"Of course you think she is. She was all over you!"

"What?" I let out for the third time before scoffing incredulously. "You had people all over you the whole fucking hour and now that I get a bit of attention, it pisses you off?"

"I'm not pissed off, why would I even care?" Naomi replies, crossing her arms defensively.

"You're right. Why would you? It's not like we're friends or anything." She seems hurt for a second but I can't really be sure because she quickly lowers her gaze to the floor.

"Fuck that." I sigh angrily, gathering my stuff in my bag before swinging it on my shoulder. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow at Effy's Halloween party then."

"Whatever." Naomi mumbles her voice suddenly cold and indifferent.

"Well, fuck you Campbell." And with that I storm out of the classroom, leaving Naomi alone in the music room.

The hallways are busy with students talking and laughing, waiting for the afternoon classes to start. A guy bumps into me without apologizing but I don't really notice it, my mind focussed on the row I just had with Naomi, torn between angriness and hurt.

I have no idea why it happened really; everything was fine and the next minute, we were fighting over nothing. I don't know why she fucking acted like that in the first place.

Sighing, I manoeuvre around a group of squealing cheerleaders.

Fucking hell, I hate how hot and cold Naomi can be. Maybe I was a bit too harsh with her though; I was the one to say we weren't friends even though I didn't mean it for one minute. I'd actually wish we were more than friends, that I'd get to kiss her and hold her hand whenever I want to, that I'd get to touch her tattoo that I only got to see from afar, that I'd get to discover if she has any other ones, that I'd get to call her mine.

I think back to what happened before Olivia's audition. I swore Naomi was about to kiss me but I guess this was only wishful thinking. Or was it?

Fucking hell. Naomi confuses the hell out of me.

But one thing's sure though, I think to myself while entering my Literature class, tomorrow's party will be eventful.

**Ha, green-eyed monster showed up in this chapter. Well, well. **

**I kinda feel this chapter was not very good but I sincerely hope you enjoyed it!**

**I assure you the party in next chapter will indeed be eventful *smirks knowingly* You might wanna tune in!**

**Love y'all and review if you have a minute; I'll give you free candy canes this time! SAL x**


	10. Chapter 10

**You're an unbelievably amazing bunch of ladies, you know that? Well, if you don't, I'm telling you; you, my darlings, are great.**

**I took the time to reply to all of your reviews but I want to say thanks again, they're incredible!**

**You make me laugh, you make me smile, you make me go all Awww in front of my computer *grins like a mad lady***

**Also, it sucks that I couldn't reply to anonymous reviewers but a big ol' thanks to **_**Naomily Fan**_**, **_**soul sister**_** (I totally dig the fact you were dressed like Emily!), **_**vaskon, ferndog, Love NAOMILY**_** and **_**melodya**_**, you're all oh so lovely!**

**This chapter goes out to girlno4282 because she's nice and Canadian and because she looks cute on her profile picture *blushes* ;)**

**Ok, chapter now, I get it.**

"Ok Emily, you can go, we're closing."

I sigh with relief at Bradley's words; the night has been unbelievably boring. Apparently, people have enough of candies on Halloween and don't buy fast-food. _I can't seriously blame them though._

"Thanks." I mutter, taking off my cowboy hat before heading towards the employee room to change my clothes.

When I come back behind the counter, Bradley's waiting for me to close the restaurant.

"You changed Ems? Why? You were already dressed as a cowboy, that would have been perfect for Halloween!" He laughs at his own joke, like the fucking tosser that he is.

I give Bradley a fake smile before slipping past him to head outside. There's no way I'm staying here one more minute than necessary.

"See you Bradley."

Nights are getting chillier, I think, stuffing my hands in the pocket of my leather jacket as I nuzzle further into my big grey scarf.

I check my phone to see I have two new messages, the first from Katie telling me the party starts at 10 and the second from Panda to remind me her, JJ, Thomas and I are meeting in front of Effy's house at a quarter before ten, meaning I have forty-five minutes to go get my costume, go back to my place to get ready and head to the other side of Bristol. _I can do this._

I start to walk faster, passing by many groups of children sporting various costumes. Panda and I had the best idea about two weeks ago and decided that along with Thomas and JJ, we'd get costumes to be the Ninja Turtles. _I know, brilliant._

After a few minutes, the neon sign of the rental costume shop appears ahead and I hurriedly head inside, eager to warm up.

A bored looking bloke with countless piercings is sitting behind the counter, flipping through a magazine.

He doesn't even look up when I make my way towards him and it takes a loud clearing of my throat to get his attention.

"Yes, what can I do for you?"

_It's Halloween night and we're in a costume shop, what do you think I could possibly want? Moron. _

"Hi, I reserved a Ninja Turtle costume a week ago. The name's Emily Fitch."

The guy sighs loudly before typing rapidly on his computer.

"You're not in here." He states a few seconds later, loudly chewing his gum.

"What? Can't you look another time? I called here last week and they told me it was okay!"

He types again. "Well, apparently it wasn't. You're definitely not registered for a Ninja Turtle costume."

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" I reply angrily, running a hand through my hair.

I take a deep breath.

"Do you have any costumes left then?"

Types. "I have a maid costume or a Santa Claus one."

"It's seriously all you've got?"

"We're on Halloween night dear, what did you expect?"

I sigh, taking out my wallet. "I'll take the maid then." _Fuck. My. Life._

When I arrive home fifteen minutes later, I instantly make my way to Katie and I bedroom, finding her already drinking from a bottle of vodka while getting dressed for the party. Katie decided for an early 80's Madonna costume and I must say it suits her really well.

"Hey lezzer, what's up?"

"I need your help Katie, it's a fucking emergency." I reply, dropping my bag on the floor.

"What's going on?" She asks, locking eyes with me in the mirror.

"I went to the fucking costume shop and, of fucking course, they didn't get my reservation for the Ninja Turtle costume-"

"That's God's way of telling you how much of a lame idea that was."

"- so I had to settle for a bloody maid costume." I finish, ignoring her.

Katie raises her eyebrows and chuckles, obviously finding the whole thing very amusing.

"And when you say maid you mean our old maid Theresa or Playboy maid?"

"Well, judging by the amount of clothing in this bag, I'd say it's a Playboy case."

"Then you came to the right person Ems. You'll look great, don't worry bitch."

Twenty minutes later, and I must say Katie did a good job, even though I look more like her than ever with a revoltingly short black dress that pushes my boobs up a bit too much for my liking, a white apron, fishnet stockings, killer black stilettos that are most likely going to be the death of me and that white thingy maids supposedly wear on their heads. To complete it all, Katie decided I should go for smoky eyes and a bright red lipstick.

I probably look rather slutty but I figured, if I'm stuck with this costume, might as well make the most of it.

Katie looks me up and down, hands on her hips.

"You look, like, fucking good Ems. You'll totally be able to pull any girls you want with that outfit."

"Thanks Kay" I smile, thinking of one girl in particular. One with beautiful blue eyes and peroxide blonde hair.

"Ok lezzer, we have a party waiting for us."

I nod, grabbing the half empty bottle of vodka.

"Don't get fit." Katie adds, a playful smile playing on her lips.

"Get Fitch." I reply, winking.

When Katie and I arrive at Effy's house, the party seems to already be in full swing even though it was only supposed to start at ten.

My skirt is unbelievably short, making me feel incredibly self-conscious as I try to get out of the cab without flashing anyone. Apparently failing when a guy behind me whistles and shouts "Nice arse Katie!" _Great, now people take me for Katie._

"So I'll probably see you around during the night yeah?" Katie asks me while putting on some more bright lipstick.

"Yeah, probably. Don't do anything stupid." I add, but Katie's already heading towards the house and turns around to give me a small wave and a wink, shaking her arse in a revolting manner.

I laugh and give her a thumbs up before turning around, looking for Panda and the boys.

It's not long until I see them approaching and I must admit they look totally hilarious with their Ninja Turtles costumes.

I lock eyes with Panda and she gives me a hesitant smile.

"Hi Katie. Have you seen Emzy? She was supposed to meet us here."

I chuckle. "Panda, I'm not Katie."

Her eyes widen and I can see Thomas and JJ behind her eyeing me up and down.

"Blimey Ems! You look super hot! Like super dooper hot!"

"Emily, I must say _tu es très jolie_ ce soir!" Thomas adds, giving me one of his famous bright smiles.

JJ looks confused. "Where's your Ninja Turtle costume Em? I thought we agreed on that and correct me if I'm wrong but there are usually four of them right?"

"I know Jay but they obviously didn't write my name correctly at the costumes shop so I had to settle with this..." I finish, gesturing towards my outfit. "I know it sucks though, your costumes are awesome, I would have loved to match with you."

"Don't worry Ems. As much as I would have loved for you to get the right costume, you look unbelievably great in this one."

JJ winks as he gallantly offers me his arm. Smiling, I grab it and we start to make our way towards the noisy house, closely followed by Panda and Thomas.

I put my hand on the handle and before I push the door open, I hear Thomas behind me.

"Let's get fucked up _mes amis._"

"Oh yeah!" Panda replies excitedly.

The moment I open the front door, the faint smell of alcohol, spliff and sweat reaches us along with the loud beat of some random rap songs. The house already looks messy; only in the hallway, some pictures that I assume were initially hanging on the walls are now scattered on the floor, their glasses broken.

I motion for Panda, Thomas and JJ to follow me as I make my way through the mass of people, looking for the kitchen where I suppose we'll find some alcohol.

Finding the kitchen appears to be not as easy as I thought it would be; Effy's house is actually fucking huge and there seem to be endless corridors and an even bigger number of rooms. But as big as it is, there's apparently not a place in this house that has not been invaded by some drunken people.

"Emilio man!"

Cook's loud voice booms in my ears as he slips an arm around my shoulders, clearly completely trashed already. He went for a policeman costume which is actually rather ironic.

"Hey Cook..."

"You look fuckin' fit tonight mate! Top fuckin' ace! You sure you're not interested in getting a taste of the Cookie Monster?" He waggles his eyebrows in a suggestive manner making me smile despite myself.

"I think you got the wrong twin Cook."

Cooks laughs loudly, squeezing me against him.

"You're fun Emilio man, I like that. Fuckin' hell, why the fucks haven't you all got a drink already?" He adds, turning around to look at Panda and the boys behind us, currently as empty-handed as I am.

"We were looking for the kitchen but this house is unbelievably huge." Thomas replies, vaguely motioning around him with his hand to emphasize the point.

"Follow me then!" Cook shouts over the music as he turns to the right, bouncing everywhere.

When we finally arrive in the kitchen, it's so full of people and smoke it feels suffocating. I hear JJ coughing behind me and I turn to see if he's fine only to meet his reassuring smile.

Cook comes back a minute later with a tray full of what I assume are tequila shots along with a couple of beers.

"There you go mates! Now it's time for you to get fuckin' mental!" Cooks yells, punching his chest with his closed fists. The kitchen erupts in a roar of laughter and whistles and I can't help to join along; the guy surely knows how to party.

"Naomikins, you're here!" I hear Cook's voice shout behind me.

My heart skips a beat when I see him bouncing towards something on my left. Naomi's here. _Of course she was going to be here you twat, it's Effy's party._

The row we had yesterday has been everything I could think about it since it happened. I spent all of last night wondering what it is exactly I feel for Naomi. She seems to have invaded my mind so effortlessly and naturally it scares the shit out of me and I can't even begin to comprehend how I could let myself fall for her that easily. It probably has something to do with the blue of her eyes or the peroxide blond of her hair or the way her skirts reveal just the right amount of-

"Hi Emily." _Her_ voice. Her fucking, wonderful, enthralling voice, right behind me.

I turn around, my heart beating so loudly I'm afraid they'll have to turn up the music even more.

"Hey Na-" My voice catches in my throat, a small gasp escaping my lips when I take in Naomi's appearance. She went for a Tinkerbell costume; bright green strapless silky dress, wings on her back and killer green stilettos. She has a light make-up that really makes her eyes pop and her hair is put up in a messy ponytail with a green ribbon tying it.

She looks so unbelievably stunning I can't help but let my eyes trail hungrily over the whole length of her body and when I finally look up, I can see her gaze fixed on my cleavage, her bottom lip tucked under her front teeth. Our gazes meet and Naomi blushes furiously, instantly averting my eyes.

"N-Naomi..." I try again, my voice coming out way huskier than usual. "You look... gorgeous." I breathe out, gesturing towards her outfit.

She smiles brightly, and for a moment I think I can see something resembling pride flickering in her blue pools.

"Not as much as you though." Naomi replies back, practically whispering but somehow I can hear her over the music.

I feel a bit self-conscious under her gaze; I'm not used to have so much skin on display but I like the way she is looking at me.

"Thanks, it kinda makes me look like a slut though..." I joke, tugging at my skirt.

"You could never look like a slut." Naomi replies, surprising me. "And Emily?" She adds, lightlt putting a hand on my forearm. A hand so warm and soft it makes my breath hitch immediately.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about yesterday... I was a twat and-"

"No, look I'm sorry, it was ridiculous really..."

We chuckle awkwardly and Naomi brings her hand back to her side, leaving my arm tingling.

"Emzy!" Panda yells behind me. _Fuck, I completely forgot about them._ "You ready for shots?"

I raise an eyebrow at Naomi, pointing towards the tray of shots.

"Care to join us?"

She fidgets with her hands for a second. "Well...I-I told Derek I'd be back in a few minutes when I came to talk to you so..."

Disappointment washes over me with such force it takes out the air of my lungs for a brief instant. _Fucking hell, get a grip._ I just give her a small smile though, forcing my voice to come out as cheerful as it can.

"Oh sure! Have fun then!" I reply, turning around to face Panda without giving her time to reply. I fucking hate the power she has over me; when it comes to Naomi, it seems the intensity of my feelings is always magnified.

Grabbing a shot, I clink my glass with Thomas's.

"Let's drink bitches!"

...

An hour and a half and a shameful amount of tequila later, we're all on the living room's improvised dance floor, dancing the night away. People are pushing me in every direction but I couldn't care less; I've always enjoyed the superficial and yet overwhelming energy that you get from dancing on the same beat as a bunch of strangers.

A brief flash of blonde catches my eyes as I take another sip of my beer.

I haven't seen Naomi since she came to talk to me earlier and I've been unconsciously looking for her, hoping to catch a glimpse of her beautiful cerulean eyes or of her knee-weakening smile.

I'm pathetic, really; she's probably having a great time with Derek at this very moment. The mere thought of his hands over her brings back the now familiar pang in my chest.

I sigh, downing the rest of my beer in a go.

The song changes and people start to jump up and down, shaking their heads to the rapid beat.

Panda's gone wild and Thomas happily tries to keep up with her, a huge grin on his face. They look happy together.

I suddenly feel the need for a spliff; something, anything really, to take my mind off Naomi.

Just as I'm about to push past the growing mass of people to make my way outside, a warm hand settles on my lower back. Without even looking, I know it's not who I want to be. From the few times Naomi touched me, I could recognise the feeling anywhere; a delicious tingling and goose bumps. Loads of them.

Glancing over my shoulder, I meet the sparkling eyes of Olivia, cuter than ever in a rather tight Catwoman outfit.

"Emily, how are you doing?"

I shake my head, twirling the empty beer bottle in my hands. "Good, good. You?"

"This party's crazy, I love it!" She replies, and I can tell by the way she's slurring her words that she's probably as drunk as I am. "May I ask you to dance with me?" Olivia adds, cheeky smile revealing two perfect dimples.

"You certainly may." I reply, grabbing two shots from a table near-by and handing one to Olivia. "Cheers."

We both take our shots before heading to the middle of the dance floor.

A heavy, low beat is now playing and I can feel it resonating loudly throughout my body.

I start to dance, slowly, locking eyes with Olivia. Her pupils are dilated letting me know she probably took more than just alcohol.

The crowd on the dance floor seems to grow every minute, inevitably bringing me closer to Olivia before I can finally feel her hands sneaking around my waist, pulling me even closer than before. Without thinking, I put my hands around her neck, throwing my head back.

Everything around me is blurry.

It feels good, albeit wrong; I just know deep down she's not the one I'd wish to be dancing with. _I just wish I had the guts to tell Naomi that she's the one I'm dying to dance with._

Before I can register what's happening, moist lips are sucking on my pulse point, hands wandering lower, hovering over my arse.

I lower my head to tell Olivia I'm not really interested but at the same time, she brings her head up, resulting in our lips meeting rather roughly. She starts to kiss me tentatively but I softly push on her shoulders, needing her to stop.

This is wrong.

But then, everything else disappears and I'm drowning in a pool of blue.

Naomi's standing at the other side of the room, next to Effy and Freddie, and she's looking directly at me. She's pale and I could swear she's on the verge of tears, her knuckles turning white over a bottle of beer she's firmly holding.

And for once, probably for the first time, I can't be mistaken on the feelings currently flashing in her eyes; hurt, jealousy, slight hint of anger, all directed towards me in such a way it makes me want to run. Or spontaneously combust.

_Fuck._

Naomi lowers her gaze before storming out of the room.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

Olivia seems too out of it to have noticed anything.

"I have to go to the bathroom." I shout over the music, motioning in a general direction behind me.

She seems disappointed for a second but finally nods, leaning in to give me a light kiss on the cheek.

As soon as I'm out of the living room, I look frantically around me, searching for any signs of Naomi but, of fucking course, she's nowhere to be seen.

Taking a chance, I make my way upstairs, the sticky floor making it even harder to walk with heels.

The second floor of the house appears to be as crowded as the rest of it.

I sigh loudly.

Not really knowing where to look, I start to open some random doors, surprising more than one couple in rather compromising positions.

_Fucking hell Naomi, where are you?_

After a good ten minutes of being pushed around and searching aimlessly for Naomi through seemingly endless corridors, I come into a dimly lit bedroom, apparently empty.

I've quite sobered up by now and as I sit on the edge of the bed, I put my head in my hands, the look on Naomi's face constantly flashing in my mind. She looked so broken, so vulnerable.

_So jealous._

My heart starts to beat faster as a furtive thought infiltrates my mind, growing bigger and bigger as I recall small, insignificant things that didn't really mean anything until now.

The way Naomi blushes every time I compliment her or whenever I catch her looking at me, the way she's always so edgy around Olivia, the way she's being so defensive about Derek and now, tonight, how she looked at me with those big blue eyes, so full of hurt.

Could she... feel the same?

The mere thought of Naomi reciprocating my feelings brings a new round of energy in me and I briskly get up, ready to search whole fucking Bristol to find her.

Just as I'm about to get out of the room, I hear a faint sound coming from behind a door communicating with the bedroom. I can see light under it and I try to be as silent as possible as I make my way towards it.

The door is slightly ajar and I peak in, barely holding a gasp when I see Naomi standing in front of a mirror, her back turned on me, her hands on either side of the sink.

I hear her sniffle and that's when I notice her shoulders are shaking lightly. She's crying, and it breaks my heart a little. I'd love to spend my life making sure she never cries.

"Jesus Naomi, get a grip." She's talking to herself, a sad edge to her voice. "You're being bloody ridiculous. Of course she doesn't like you _that_ way. You're so fucking stupid. Fuck." Her voice breaks on the last word and almost instinctively, I step into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me.

Naomi turns around rapidly. "What the-"

When she sees me, her eyes widen and she looks terrified, all the color draining from her face.

"Emily... What are you doing here?" She quickly wipes her tear-stained cheeks with the back of her hand.

"I heard you crying. What's wrong?" I ask, taking a tentative step towards her, my voice full of concern.

"Oh, it-it's nothing really..." She stutters, her eyes pleading for me to drop the subject.

But I'm not having any of it.

"It surely isn't nothing if you're crying-"

"Emily, please..."

"I need to know." I pause, taking a deep breath. Here we go. "Why did you look at me like that earlier?"

Naomi looks to the floor, once again fidgeting with her gold ring.

"How was I looking at you?" She asks, her voice so small I'm struggling to hear it.

"Like you were going to rip Olivia's head off." I reply, taking another step towards Naomi. I just need to know if she feels it too.

"Like you were about to burst into tears."

With one final step, I trap her between the sink and me but she doesn't make a move, she simply stares at me, a gaze so intense I'm rendered speechless for a second.

"Like you _wanted_ me."

Naomi exhales a shaky breath and we're standing so close now I can feel it on my face. Her vanilla smell is making me slightly dizzy but I keep my gaze steady.

"I didn't want her to touch you."

My heart misses a beat before starting to thump loudly again.

Slowly, I raise my hand up to tuck a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. Naomi leans into my touch, her eyes fluttering close for a brief moment.

"Why?" I ask, and it's my turn to whisper. I need to hear her say it out loud.

"Because I-" She's struggling with words, her gaze back on the floor. I slide my fingers lightly down her jaw, feeling how soft her skin is, before I bring my forefinger under her chin, lifting it so I can look her in the eyes and encouraging her to continue with my own.

"Because I want to be the only one touching you." She murmurs softly, in such a childlike manner it makes my heart swell.

She feels it too.

"I couldn't stand the way she was looking at you. I-I just wished it was me, dancing with you. I just wished I was the one with my hands on your hips, the only one you were looking at..."

"You're the only one I was looking at Naomi." I swallow, her sparkling blue eyes boring into my own. "You're the only one I've been looking at for the past weeks."

A look of utter joy washes over Naomi's face as she shyly grabs my hand, intertwining our fingers together, and she smiles softly at me.

"You're so beautiful Ems."

My eyes flicker to her lips, wanting nothing else than to feel them on my own and when I look up, Naomi's biting at her bottom lip, intently looking at me. Her eyes are a shade darker. _Lust._

I slowly lean in, and my eyes flutter close when I see Naomi doing the same, my heart beating wildly in my chest.

Naomi's lips lightly, tentatively brush against my own and my knees buckle under me.

We stay still for a moment, holding our breaths. I can't believe this is really happening. I open my eyes, only to meet two dark pools of blue.

"Kiss me Emily." Naomi's voice is raspy, dripping with want.

I sneak my shaky hands around her neck, pulling her towards me, finally bringing our lips together. Her taste, alcohol, honey and something I assume is only her, instantly fills me, taking control over my mind.

The kiss is slow, passionate.

We're exploring each other; I crane my neck to the side, allowing our lips to fit even more perfectly together. Naomi puts her hands on my hips to bring our bodies flush together and I tangle my hands further in her soft blonde hair.

I bite on her bottom lip, toying with it as Naomi moans deeply into my mouth, allowing me the access to it instantly.

Our tongues meet, and it's my turn to moan as I feel Naomi's hands wandering further down my lower back.

We stop for a moment, panting, but I immediately bring her back towards me.

This time, the kiss is more urgent; lustful.

Naomi's sucking on my tongue, sending a delicious shiver down my spine as I drag my nails down her back, lightly grazing the soft skin I'm finding there.

Fuck, she has no idea how much I want her.

I leave her lips, and I feel she's about to protest but she takes a sharp intake of breath as I start to plant mouth-opened kisses down her neck. Immediately, she brings her head back, putting even more of the creamy skin of her neck on display.

"Fuck, Emily." She gasps as I start to nibble on her ear lobe, slowly sucking on it. "I've wanted this for so long."

Naomi grabs the back of my neck and crashes our lips together once more, slipping her tongue into my mouth.

When we finally pull apart, Naomi's hands are still around my neck and mine are now resting in the small of her back, lightly stroking the curve I find there.

I bring our foreheads together, needing to feel Naomi as close as possible.

"You have me now." I whisper, shivering when Naomi starts to play with the hair at the base of my neck.

"You always had me." She replies, kissing me softly.

This is the perfect moment

***fidgets nervously***

**I really hope you guys enjoyed it and that it somehow lived up to your expectations... (if expectations you had)...! Don't worry though, this story is far from over; it's actually just the beginning. Mouhaha.**

**Anyway, leave a review if you feel like it, I'd love to hear your thoughts! **

**Big hug!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry for not updating in a week. I was partying because I finished Uni earlier this week. I can promise you this won't happen again. True story.**

**Well, well. You know how much I love you, no need to tell you that.**

**Thanks to my sexy (oh yeah, you're sexy) anonymous reviewers: **_**melodya, ferndog, LoveNAOMILY**_**, **_**naty**_** (I'm so flattered that you first reviewed for my little ol' fic!), **_**beck, RainbowTay, vero, Fuck me**_** (haha, best name), **_**Caro and smcl**_** (glad you like the Simone de Beauvoir's reference!)**

**This one goes out to **_**missmel1983**_** for kicking my arse and reviewing twice just to make me update faster. You go girl. *winks***

**Chapterrrrr 10 now.**

"Wake up bitch!"

I groan, rolling on my side so that I'm facing away from Katie. "Five more minutes Kay. I'm fucking sleeping here."

"Fine. You'll be late for college. See if I care." Katie replies grumpily, throwing me a pillow on her way out of our bedroom.

But after the mention of going to college I open my eyes, suddenly wide awake, with probably the goofiest smile on my face. College equals Naomi and Naomi equals, well, stunningly gorgeous blonde who happens to like me back.

I let out a satisfied noise as I put my hands up, stretching my back.

A tingling feeling washes over me as I settle under the covers, replaying the last events of Saturday night party in my head for the umpteenth time this weekend.

"_You have me now."_

"_You always had me."_

_Naomi kisses me softly and locks eyes with me, as if to judge my reaction. _

"_How did I get so fucking lucky?" I reply, grabbing the back of her neck to properly bring our lips together. I feel her smile into the kiss._

_An hour later, we're both sitting on the bathroom floor, our backs resting against the wall behind us._

_Naomi has been holding my hand the whole time, lazily playing with my fingers, sometimes bringing my hand to her mouth to kiss my knuckles._

_My head is resting on her shoulder and I can feel her shiver contently when I occasionally nuzzle in her neck. As usual, waves of vanilla are emanating from Naomi in relentless, delicious waves._

_We've been mostly talking, about everything and anything, or kissing, just because I can't really resist her luscious lips and it seems Naomi is as powerless as I am._

"_You know that dressing like you did tonight shouldn't be allowed?" Naomi asks me playfully and a warm feeling settles in my stomach._

"_So you were perving, huh?"_

"_Guilty." She chuckles and I raise my head up, craning my neck to the side to meet her eyes. "Very, very guilty."_

_We lean in at the same time, our lips meeting halfway in a sweet kiss. _

_That's what I like about what Naomi and I have, whatever _it_ is. There's passion and lust and want between us, no doubt about that, but there's also this great connexion we share. She makes me feel comfortable. _

"_You should dress like that more often. You look nice." Naomi adds when we break apart, her eyes trailing over the whole length of my body. _

"_As much as I love it when you look at me like that, and believe me I really fucking do, this" I gesture towards my costume, "is not really my style."_

_Naomi smiles, bringing our intertwined hands in her lap. "Thank fuck for that."_

"_But you just said that-"_

_Naomi cuts me by putting a finger on my lips. "Don't get me wrong. I think you look unbelievably, incredibly sexy tonight Ems." I feel a light blush covering my cheeks at Naomi's words. "But I definitely prefer your plaid shirts, skinny jeans and cute slouchy beanies."_

_I chuckle, bumping our shoulders together when Naomi gives me a cheeky grin. "I'll make sure to wear my beanie on Monday then. I wouldn't want to miss an opportunity to please you."_

_I wink and it's Naomi's turn to blush. She's fucking adorable._

_We stay in silence for a bit, my head back on her shoulder and her head on top of mine._

_After a few minutes, Naomi's voice breaks the silence._

"_Ems?" _

"_Hmm?" I answer, tracing random patterns on the palm of her hand._

_I hear her take a deep breath. "I, well, I don't know if I'm ready for people to know about, er... about..." Naomi stutters, visibly struggling to get the words out._

"_About us?" I offer, guessing that's where she's going._

"_Yes..." She sounds sheepish and I don't want her to. I understand how huge it can seem at first; we've all been through this, the stage where you know you like girls but you're just not ready to be open about it. So I tell her just that._

"_It's okay Naomi. I get it. It can be real scary and very intimidating at first. I don't blame you."_

_Naomi lifts her head up and I do the same. Our gazes meet, Naomi holding a look of surprise in her blue eyes._

"_Really? I mean, I don't want you to think you're my dirty little secret or something. Because you're not."_

_Naomi's tone is serious. I cup her cheek with my hand, stroking her peach skin with my thumb._

"_Look, take as much time as you want. I don't care if we go official or any of that shit; as long as I know we're okay, I'll be okay."_

_Naomi turns her head to kiss the palm of my hand. Her eyes are sparkling and she looks truly happy. _

"_Thanks for understanding."_

"_Well, I do have one condition though."_

"_What?" She sounds a tad worried and I smile inwardly._

"_You have to kiss me whenever I want it. Like my kiss slave._

_I try to remain serious but fail when Naomi smiles again, this time with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes._

"_Is that so?"_

_I nod. _

"_And what if I refuse?"_

"_There will be a very bad punishment for you miss Campbell."_

"_Gee, I'm scared now." Naomi replies in an overly dramatic voice, bringing her hand to her chest. "Guess I'll have to be your slave then." She adds, batting her eyelashes._

_I giggle, although this last sentence sent a sweet shiver down my spine. I mean, it's Naomi as your slave right? The idea could certainly send shivers down anyone's spine._

"_Kiss me you tit." I reply, grabbing her neck to bring her close to me._

"_What Emily wants, Emily gets."_

_I grin in the kiss and I feel the tip of Naomi's tongue touching my own so I pull her even closer, effectively deepening the kiss. After a few seconds though, my phone starts to ring._

"_Ignore it." Naomi mumbles on my lips before biting lightly on my bottom one. I moan, totally agreeing with her._

_My phone doesn't stop though and I finally give in, leaving Naomi's lips to grab it. She pouts and takes my hand, intertwining our fingers together once more._

"_What?" _

"_Emsy" comes the voice of Katie, slurring her words, "I'm not feeling well. I wanna go back home." She adds in a child-like voice._

"_Fucking hell Katie. Can't you get any of your friends to bring you back home?"_

"_They left me Emzy and now I feel all dizzy and stuff." I hear her mumbling something else to herself._

_I sigh, locking eyes with Naomi who's now watching me with genuinely concerned eyes._

"_Is everything okay?" She mouths to me, gesturing towards the phone._

_I nod, squeezing her hand._

"_Okay Katie. Where are you?"_

"_In the kitchen. Please Emzy, I think I'm going to throw up."_

"_Fuck, you're such a lightweight Katie." I smile. "Wait for me there, I'll come and get you in a minute."_

"_Thanks Emzy! I love you." Katie slurs again before the line goes dead._

"_Jesus, she really knows how to choose her timing." I sigh, shutting my phone._

"_What is it?"_

"_Katie's too drunk. I have to get her back home."_

"_Oh, I understand." Naomi smiles, letting me know she's not angry. Just a tad disappointed._

_I get up, holding out my hand to help Naomi do the same. We both straighten our dresses and take a quick look in the mirror to adjust our smudged lipsticks._

_Naomi fluffs her ponytail and I circle my arms around her waist from behind._

"_You look perfect, don't worry."_

_I see her grin in the mirror before she spins around to face me._

"_Right back at you." Naomi lowers her head to bring her mouth next to my ear. "I'm so fucking happy right now. You have no idea how great we're going to be." She whispers softly before lightly tugging at my earlobe with her teeth._

_Smiling, I start to plant butterfly kisses down her neck, letting her know I'm equally happy. Probably more than she knows._

_My hands start to slide down her side but I have to remind myself that Katie's currently waiting for me downstairs._

"_As much as I don't want to, I really have to go Naoms."_

_She sighs and reluctantly pulls away._

"_Fucking hell, I can't get enough of you already." Naomi replies and blushes furiously at her sudden admission._

_I smile, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "It's mutual."_

_We get out of the bathroom holding hands and, luckily, the bedroom is still empty. There's still music downstairs but it's less noisy than before, indicating the party's probably drawing to an end._

_When we reach the door, I turn to face Naomi._

"_See you at school then."_

_Naomi gives me a chaste kiss on the lips and brings our foreheads together._

"_I'll be thinking about you."_

_With that, she opens the door and swiftly exits, leaving me behind, my lips warm where hers were seconds ago._

Still smiling from the memories, I get up and head to the bathroom, only to find that Katie didn't leave me any hot water but it'll take much more than that to bring me down today.

Humming to myself, I return to our bedroom and stand in front of the wardrobe, surveying my possibilities.

Of course, the beanie is a must today. If possible, my smile grows wider.

"What are you smiling like a psycho for?" Katie asks as she comes in the bedroom, wrapped in a towel.

"I'm happy, that's all."

Katie looks suspicious. "Okay..." She replies, eyeing me with narrowed eyes.

I start to hum a random song again while rummaging through my make-up, opting for black eyeliner and light eye shadow.

Finally, I settle for black skinny jeans, a baggy white t-shirt and my black beanie.

I look at myself in the mirror and nod approvingly before grabbing my school bag.

Katie's still looking at me and follows me as I go to head downstairs.

"Did you just care about your clothes?" She asks, hands on her hips.

"Yes, I did Katie." I give her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'm walking to school so have a wonderful day!" I add, already in the hallway and putting on my leather jacket and my scarf along with beat-up green Converses.

"You're weird today!" Katie shouts from upstairs and I just flash her a last smile before heading outside.

On my way to school, I put my iPod on. The morning is chilly but the sun is bright and as I'm walking through Bristol's streets, I tilt my head up, letting its rays warm my face.

There's a spring in my steps and when I finally arrive at Roundview, I head directly to my locker where, as I expected it, Panda and JJ are waiting for me.

"Hi guys!" I greet them cheerfully, taking off my big headphones to put them in my bag.

"Hi Emily! You look... different today." JJ adds thoughtfully, eyeing me up and down.

"Yeah Emzy, you're practically glowing!" Panda seconds, helping me out of my coat.

I debate for a moment if I'm going to tell them about Naomi and me. They're my best friends after all; I trust them.

"Ok guys, I have something to tell you but you have to pro-"

I stop mid-sentence, meeting the blue eyes that are staring at me from the end of the corridor.

Naomi's standing with Effy, Cook and Freddie, effortlessly beautiful as usual in a navy blue balloon skirt and a beige silky top tucked in it.

Her face instantly lights up when I give her a dorky little wave along with a small smile. She takes her cell out of her pocket and gestures towards it, indicating me to look at my own.

My heart beats faster as I rummage through my bag. Finally, I get a hold of my phone and take it out.

**I am dying to kiss you. **

My chest grows ten times bigger when I read those simple six words.

I must admit I was bit scared that Naomi would freak out about what happened or would regret it. Apparently she doesn't.

I lift my head up and she's still looking at me, biting her bottom lip.

Rapidly, I text back my answer.

**Jinx.**

I send the message and a few seconds later, Naomi's face breaks into the most beautiful, genuine smile. It illuminates her whole figure really and reveals a cute, almost artistic dimple on her right cheek.

The bell rings, effectively ending our staring contest. Naomi gives me a last smile before she follows her friends down the corridor.

I'm momentarily caught up in the way her hips are swaying, the muscles in her calves showing since she's wearing high heels.

_Fucking hell._

Turning around, I instantly meet the intrigued gazes of Panda and JJ. _Shit._ I completely forgot about them but they must have witnessed the whole exchange.

"I think we need to talk Ems." JJ points out with a knowing smile. Panda nods with the same face.

I smile shyly. "You're right. We'll talk later."

...

After the morning classes where I admittedly didn't catch a thing because Naomi and I have been texting back and forth, I head to the cafeteria, eager to tell Panda and JJ about what's going on.

I really need to talk to someone about this; it's too fucking huge to keep it all inside.

Just as I enter the cafeteria, I see Naomi heading in my direction, as if she had been waiting for me.

The thought that she probably was is enough for me to lower my head in order to hide the smile that threatens to explode in my face.

Her skirt and top from earlier have been replaced by her cheerleader outfit and as cliché as it might sound, she looks unbelievably sexy in it.

Apparently, I'm not the only who noticed it; practically all the guys' eyes are glued to Naomi as she stops in front of me, totally unaware of the attention she's receiving.

"Hi Emily." She greets me, lightly touching my arm. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Pretty fucking good actually." I add, and I know she gets exactly what I'm referring to when she bites her bottom lip, looking at me through her eyelashes.

"And how was the Halloween party?"

"Eventful if you must know. I met a girl there and I've been thinking about her the whole weekend. She's rather beautiful."

Naomi blushes slightly, obviously pleased by my answer. She makes me smile. Naomi seems to do that to me a lot lately.

"I did too." Naomi replies, totally ignoring a group of guys calling her name, gesturing to an empty seat at their table. "And I'm sure she has no idea how kissable she looks today."

I slowly lower my gaze to her lips before I bring it back up to look into her dark blue eyes. "I'm fairly certain she is eager to find out."

Naomi bites her bottom lip again.

"Follow me Emily."

I walk behind her as she heads out of the cafeteria and makes a left.

Finally, we stop in front of the photocopy room where we talked about my piercings only a week ago.

I'm a bit confused as to why she's bringing me here but when the door shuts behind us with a loud click, Naomi pushes me against it and intertwining our fingers together, she pins my hands above my head. _Oh. That's why._

"I heard you wanted to find out how fucking kissable you were today, am I right?"

"What? I had no idea you were talking about me." I reply, smirking.

Naomi giggles, her gaze on my lips. "Oh, shut up."

"Make me."

Instantly, Naomi's lips are on mine and I moan loudly. I've dreaming about this since Saturday.

Our lips are moving hungrily and it's not long before Naomi lets go of my hands to cup my face, effectively deepening the kiss. Fuck, I love her domineering side.

I bring my hands on her hips. Naomi starts to lightly tug at my bottom lip in a way that drives me completely insane and, without thinking, I lower them on her arse to bring her closer to me.

She stops kissing me and I open my eyes to meet her own surprised ones.

"Oh fuck, I'm sorry. It's too soon and you probably want to take it more slowly... Gee, I'm such a tit sometimes..." I ramble, bringing my hands back on her hips but when I do, Naomi grabs them and brings them back firmly on her arse, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"It's okay Ems. I was just surprised because I used to hate it when guys would, you know..." She gestures towards the general direction of her arse. "But with you, it feels... great actually."

I smile, relieved, and lean in to give her a kiss.

"I actually quite like it Ems when you take control like that." Naomi purrs against my lips.

I kiss her again, deeper and longer. "I'll keep that in mind."

With that, I squeeze her arse and turn us around so she's now the one with her back against the door. She lets out a cute little squeal.

We kiss for what feels like hours and I'm practically drowning in a sea of vanilla when Naomi pulls away, her breathing raged and her cheeks pink.

"Ems, I really have to go now. I have a cheerleading practice in like, five minutes."

"Don't go." I pout. "Please." Pout again.

Naomi chuckles. "You're too cute." She checks her cell phone. "But I really have to go. They need their captain after all."

"Oh that's right. You're like this super important person in Roundview aren't you?" I reply, kissing her nose.

"I'd say I'm the master of this college really. Without me, you're all destined to a miserable and boring college life." She seems serious for a moment but breaks into a fits of giggle after a few seconds. I can't help but join her.

Finally, she kisses me one last time, stroking her thumb on my cheek.

"See you later Ems."

"Bye gorgeous."

When Naomi's gone, I grab my bag and I'm about to leave too when the door jerks open, revealing a rather nervous looking Naomi.

"Naomi? Are you okay?"

"I've been meaning to ask you..." She takes a deep breath, fidgeting with her hands. "Would you like to go out on a date with me?" Naomi asks me, so fast I nearly miss it.

I lift her chin up with my fingers.

"Of course you twat. I'd love to."

She smiles brightly. _Oh Christ. That smile again._

"Great. I mean awesome. I mean brilliant."

"You sound like JJ now."

She chuckles and blushes a bit. "Right. I'm leaving now. I'll text you!" She shouts as she starts to jog towards the end of the corridor.

Adjusting my bag on my shoulder, I watch Naomi disappear behind a corner and then I decide to go back to the cafeteria to find JJ and Panda, my mind crowded with a persistent vanilla scent and thoughts of a wonderful date to come.

**Fluff, fluff, fluff. I guess the Xmas spirit really got to my head.**

**So next stop: Naomily's big date! **

**What? You all want hot chocolates with marshmallows? Oh, okay, there you go.**

***leaves riding a reindeer***


	12. Chapter 12

**Please, don't hate me. I know I told you the long- waiting- for- an- update days were over but I have a whizzer good excuse as to why it still took me so long. I was at my parent's cottage for the last week in order to "spend Christmas in family" and they don't have Internet there. I just had access to my cousin's iPhone so it kinda sucked for writing.**

**I'm really sorry though. *kneels on the floor and might even go as far as pouting* Forgive me?**

**Also, I didn't get to answer to any of your reviews which believe me really pissed me off since you were all so wonderful. But I'm back in the 21****st**** century now so don't worry.**

**THANKS A LOT! You really make my days brighter and I totally love you for that. *grins like a mad lady***

**Sooooooo. To those it concern, I hope you had a great Xmas!**

**This one goes out to dourememberthat for her sweet holiday wishes directly from Mexico baby!**

**And to HMHDHB, totally kelly green.**

**Warning: pure fluff ahead.**

"Christ, I have literally nothing to wear! It's bloody ridiculous." I whine, discarding a shirt on the floor whilst turning around to face Panda and JJ.

Panda looks up from the magazine she's currently reading, sitting cross-legged on my bed.

"You look nice Ems. Just stay like that." She smiles. "Plus, I'm sure sexy Naomi will love it." She adds with an annoying sing song voice, clearly making fun of me.

"Ha Ha, hilarious. I don't want to look just nice though" I answer, quoting the last word with my fingers, "I have to look fucking great Panda. But I think I'll just have to cancel the date now. I'm a hopeless case." I slump myself next to her on the bed, sighing loudly.

"Come on Ems, I'm sure we'll find you something."JJ gets up from the floor where he was sitting reading a book and starts to rummage through my clothes.

Panda snorts. "JJ, no offence, but I don't think you'll be the one to find Emzy the perfect outfit."

"And what makes you say that?" JJ looks at Panda, raising his eyebrow.

"Er, because your mom still buys you your clothes? Duh."

I burst out laughing and JJ blushes, mumbling something.

"_I_'m going to find you an outfit." The laughter dies instantly in my throat when I hear Panda's words. Panda, the girl currently sporting an indescribable rainbow coloured dress with bright green tights.

Panda and JJ start to argue. I look at the clock on my bedside table. I have to be at Naomi's place in exactly one hour and I'm stuck here with my very own crazy Dolce and fucking Gabbana and nothing to wear.

I must admit they've been really great about the whole me dating Naomi Campbell thing though.

When I told them, Panda even said they kind of already knew, arguing I had 'stars in my eyes' whenever I talked about Naomi. It made me love them even more to see that they were simply happy for me. I just hope it will be the case for everybody else.

As if on cue, Katie enters our bedroom, listening to her iPod. She takes off her headphones when she sees JJ and Panda.

"Fucking hell, don't you have like, somewhere to be yeah? I have to talk to the bitch over here." The bitch being me.

"Emzy has a date and we're trying to find her a suitable outfit because she'd really like to look, and I'm quoting here, fucking great..." JJ trails off, lowering his head to the floor. He has always been incredibly nervous around Katie.

Katie turns her head to look at me, hands on her hips.

"You have a date?"

I give JJ a killer look.

"No..."

"JJ just told me you do." Katie replies, narrowing her eyes.

"Ok, I do but-"

"If you're giving that Mandy bitch another chance I'm not letting you go. She was, like, freakishly tall."

"It's not with Mandy."

Katie's face lights up and she claps her hands happily, sitting next to me on the bed.

"Oh my God, with who then?"

"It's none of your business Katie." I mumble, getting off my bed to pick some random clothes scattered on the floor.

Hurt flashes in Katie's eyes for a brief second before she puffs out some air angrily.

"Whatever bitch. You just lost your chance to, like, get my help for your outfit. I'm pretty sure these two mongs will do the job." She gestures towards Panda and JJ before raising an ironic eyebrow in my direction.

I sigh. _I fucking hate when she's right._

"Ok Katie. You help for my clothes without asking any questions and when I come back from my date, I'll tell you who it was with. Deal?" I ask, stretching my hand.

Katie eyes me suspiciously before shaking my hand.

"You better not be lying bitch or I'll tell everyone I caught you kissing a poster of Madonna."

I feel myself getting red whilst Panda and JJ erupt in a fit of giggles. "Fuck's sake Katie, I was _twelve._" I mumble between my teeth.

"Still. It made you look like a right loser yeah." Panda and JJ laugh even louder, Katie even joining them and I cross my arms in front of my chest, pouting.

"Shut up morons and help me."

Thirty minutes later and they're all eyeing me up and down, eyebrows furrowed.

"So... how do I look?" I ask, self-conscious under their gazes.

Katie's face suddenly breaks out into a wide grin.

"Not to brag out here but Ems, whoever that girl is, she's going to fucking drool all over you."

I turn around to look at myself in the mirror and I must admit that, as usual, Katie did an amazing job.

Black jacket with rolled up sleeves, white v-neck tee under it, grey skinny jeans, a long silver necklace, light make-up and my fringe in a small quiff; I really hope it'll be indeed enough to make Naomi drool.

I give Katie a hug.

"Thanks a lot Kay, you're the best."

She smiles, and if I didn't know better, I could swear she just blushed a bit.

"Guys, wish me good luck." I say solemnly, grabbing my purse.

"Good luck Emzy. It'll be whizzer!"

"Go get her lezza!"

"Good luck Emily, you're so pretty Na- I mean, _she_ will not be able to resist you!"

I smile and head downstairs.

"Don't forget our deal bitch!" Katie shouts and I shake my head. She's unbelievable.

Whilst riding my mob towards Naomi's house, I can't help but notice how dark is the sky and how windy it is tonight. Trees are being jerked from right to left mercilessly by the cold wind and it's obvious we're going to have rain later.

Naomi came up to me earlier this week at college and told me she'd make dinner for us at her place and that I should bring a comfy sweatshirt. When I asked her about it, she just smiled mysteriously.

I thought we'd be going out for our first date but I guess Naomi is not particularly comfortable with the idea of being public this soon. And, like I already told her, I totally understand how she feels.

I truly don't want her to think I'm pushing her or anything; I'm willing to give her as much time as she needs. Naomi's definitely worth the wait.

I arrive at her place right on time. As I'm parking my mob next to her Range Rover, a sudden gust of wind nearly makes me fall as a loud thunder reaches my ear.

Tightly wrapping my jacket around me, I make my way to her front door, hands clammy and heart beating louder and faster than I've ever felt it.

I just don't want to screw this up. Whatever _this_ is. I really want to make it work, really want Naomi and I to become a 'we' eventually because Naomi's, well, fucking amazing really.

Taking a deep breath, I knock on the door and it almost instantly opens, revealing a flustered looking Naomi, completely stunning in a simple black silky dress with huge diamond earrings. She braided her fringe and pinned it to the side of her head and her blue eyes are popping out with a smoky make-up.

We're silent for a moment, both blatantly perving on the other, and I can't help but smile when I see Naomi's eyes trailing all over my body, briefly stopping on the small cleavage revealed by my v-neck.

When our gazes meet, I can feel my cheeks burning under the intensity of Naomi's stare. There's a hunger in it I've never seen there before.

I clear my throat. "I like what you did with your hair." My voice comes out huskier than usual and I clear my throat again.

Naomi blinks a few times, as if I had just snapped her out of deep thoughts. "You look... wow."

"Thanks."I mumble shyly, unconsciously shivering when another gust of wind lifts my jacket.

"Jesus, you're cold! I'm such a tit, come in!" Naomi says hastily, grabbing my arm to bring me inside before she shuts the door behind us.

I can see we're both really nervous and there's an awkward silence between us. We're just standing there in the middle of her gigantic hallway, Naomi fidgeting with her gold ring.

I'm actively searching my mind for anything to say but Naomi beats me to it.

"Let me help you out of your coat."

I grin and turn around, giving her access to my jacket.

"Thanks. How gentleman of you."

She chuckles.

I feel her hands lightly touching my arms as she takes off my coat and goose bumps erupt all over my skin.

When she's done, I go to turn around again but instead I feel Naomi softly kissing the side of my neck from behind and wrapping her arms around my waist.

I close my eyes, leaning in her embrace and intertwining our fingers over my stomach.

She kisses my earlobe and I feel my knees buckling with the sensation of her hot breath on my skin.

"Hello you." Naomi whispers in my ear; I can feel her smile against my neck and it makes me smile too.

"Hello." I reply, rubbing my thumb on her hand. "How are you?"

"Well, apart from the fact that I've wanted to kiss the life out of you every time I saw you in college this week, I'm perfectly fine." She replies, holding me tighter. I can feel her breasts pushing against my back and it makes me slightly dizzy for a moment.

"I'm here now. What are you waiting for?"

"Yeah. What am I waiting for?"

Naomi spins me around and crashes our lips together with such intensity I'm forced to back up against the wall to keep myself steady.

It takes me a second to react but when I start to move my lips back, Naomi moans loudly in my mouth, squeezing my hips. I thread my hands in her blonde locks to bring her closer and Naomi parts her lips, allowing me access to her mouth.

It's incredible the effect her tongue can have on me, and it's merely touching my own. I can't even begin to imagine how it will be when we'll take it further.

The mere thought of Naomi's tongue somewhere else than in my mouth makes me nearly gasp and I bring her even closer, deepening the kiss.

We kiss for a few minutes before we finally resurface, panting.

Naomi kisses my lips one last time before grabbing my hand.

"Would like me to give you the grand tour?" She asks cheekily.

I nod, my mind still a bit fuzzy from all the kissing.

Naomi shows me all the important rooms in her house and I must admit it's bigger than Effy's house, even though Naomi's only living here with her mother.

As we get out of the living room to get to the kitchen, I realize I haven't seen Naomi's mother since I arrived earlier.

"Where's your mom by the way?"

"She's in London for three days. Business stuff." Naomi sighs somewhat sadly and I give her a questioning look. "You know the shop Gina's Eco-Friendly Food right?"

I nod again, furrowing my eyebrows. "Yes. My mother totally likes going there."

"Well, my mom _is _Gina. Gina Campbell. There are seventeen of those shops all over the country; it's a huge business and my mum being the president and owner of it all, she's often in London for work."

She sighs again, and I can imagine it can be boring sometimes to be left alone in this huge house.

I'm so concerned about Naomi that when we enter the dining room, I nearly miss the table she prepared for us.

The room is dimly-lit with candles and the table is beautifully put with a white tablecloth, wine, bread and a gorgeous roses bouquet at the far end of it. Soft jazz music is playing in the background and an incredible smell is coming to us from the kitchen nearby.

I stop dead in my tracks, taking it all in before bringing my eyes on Naomi.

She's looking at me expectedly, clearly waiting for my reaction and I can tell she's anxious by the way she's sifting from one foot to the other.

I take a few steps towards her, closing the distance between us, and give her a passionate kiss on the lips, trying to convey how adorable I think she is right now.

"It's beautiful Naoms. I really like it."

She smiles, blushing a bit.

"I was hoping you'd think it was enough... I know you probably wanted us to go out but..." She trails off and I kiss her again.

"Naomi, it's perfect to me. To be honest, I couldn't care less about where the date takes place, as long as it's a date with you, anywhere will please me."

Naomi smiles again but this time she seems completely reassured.

"Now you can sit miss Fitch and I'll bring us the meal."

"No, no. Let me help you!" I protest, already making my way to the kitchen.

I hear her chuckle behind me. "Ok, sure."

...

The dinner was perfect.

Naomi and I started facing each other from each side of the table but somehow, during the various conversations we had, Naomi ended up at my side, our knees touching and my arm casually leaning on the back of her chair.

We talked. A lot.

Sometimes about silly things, sometimes about things much deeper.

Naomi told me her mother was probably one the most important person in her life but that she sometimes resented her for being so absent in the past years.

I also learned that for now, she'd like to become a lawyer and that she always wanted to study at Goldsmiths.

I told her more about my interest for Art History and was happily surprised to discover Naomi's knowledge on the subject. We even got to discuss about artists or periods we were interested in.

To me, Naomi never appeared as sexy as she did when she was talking about French impressionism.

I swear the way her blue eyes were shining in the candlelight and the way her cheeks were slightly coloured made me fall a tad deeper for her.

"Let me help you with that." I say to Naomi whilst getting up, gesturing towards the plates on the table. "Your lasagna was delicious by the way." I add, giving her a quick peck on the lips.

Naomi grabs my hand, a mysterious smile playing on her lips. "This can wait. It's time for dessert now. Did you bring a comfy sweatshirt like I asked you?"

I nod. "Yeah, it's in my bag, why?"

"Because I've arranged something for us in the backyard." Naomi winks. "Now go get your sweatshirt woman." She playfully smacks my arse as I'm heading out towards the hallway where I left my bag and I let out a small squeal.

When I come back, Naomi has a huge green sweatshirt on. It makes her look fucking cute.

Unable to resist, I close the space between us and grabbing the back of her neck, I pull her into a kiss, deepening it immediately.

As I am now used with Naomi, I instantly feel like we're in our own little bubble where it's just her and me. Fuck the whole world for now, because I'm currently kissing Naomi Campbell and I really can't think of anything more important.

When we finally pull apart, Naomi grins and tucks a stray of hair behind her ear, biting her bottom lip.

"And what was that for?"

I smile. "It's because this sweatshirt makes you look like the most adorable thing in the world."

"I'll make sure to wear it as often as possible if it's the effect it has on you then." Naomi whispers, wrapping her hands behind my neck. I circle her waist in order to bring her closer to me.

"I really love your skirts too though. It would be a shame if you didn't wear them anymore." I reply cheekily.

Naomi grins seductively and lowers her head to plant a trail of open-mouthed kisses up to my ear, making me involuntarily tighten the grip I have on her waist.

"And what do you love so much about them?" Naomi purrs in my ear, her voice so damn sexy I let out a shaky breath.

I slide my hands down her back, smiling when I feel it arching a bit under my touch.

"The way they make your arse look." Naomi shivers when she hears how husky my voice is; it's something I just can't control when I'm turned on. "It drives me insane every fucking time."

Naomi slightly pulls away so that she's looking me in the eyes.

Her blue ones are a shade darker, probably mirroring my own.

We stare at each other for a moment, sexual tension emanating from both of us in huge waves that are filling the room with a palpable buzzing energy.

"Shall we go get dessert now?" Naomi finally says, her voice a bit more high-pitched than usual, showing me I'm indeed not the only one who's having difficulties keeping her hands to herself.

I smile, intertwining our fingers together. "I'll follow you."

When Naomi opens the sliding door to the backyard, we're instantly hit by a rush of cold air and the sound of a violent wind.

We were so caught up in each other during dinner we didn't even realize the weather had been worsening during the evening.

"Fuck! The weather ruins everything!" Naomi seems pissed off as she looks at the dark sky above us.

I squeeze her hand. "What did you plan?"

She looks at me, disappointment clear in her eyes, but also with something that almost resembles shyness. "You're probably going to think it was too cliché anyway..."

I smile. "Try me."

"Well, I had some champagne and strawberries for us, along with blankets on some chairs at the back of the garden and I know it might have been a bit too cold for that but..." Naomi stops, seemingly embarrassed, which makes her look even cuter if possible.

"But?"

"But I thought the cold was a good way to get us to cuddle... to keep us warm and everything..." Naomi finally mumbles, her face and neck turning a dark shade of red.

I smile again, kissing her on the nose.

"First, I'm always one for cliché if they're as enjoyable as you make them sound. And second, we don't need a reason to cuddle you know? I'd gladly spend days doing just that if I had the chance."

Naomi looks up, her dimple-revealing smile back in place.

"What do you say we go get the champagne and strawberries and bring them in the house instead? There's always the possibility of cuddling inside is there?"

"Of course there is." I wink and Naomi starts to walk towards the back of the garden, pulling me with her.

I soon discover that Naomi's garden is not the usual kind, and that getting to the end of it takes at least a five minutes' walk.

We're halfway there when I feel a raindrop landing on my forehead, the wind seemingly intensifying all of a sudden. Another one lands on my cheek.

"We'd better hurry up Naoms, I think it's starting to rain!"

As if to confirm my words, the rain increases abruptly, taking us both by surprise.

Naomi gives me an amused look and we both start to run, finally reaching our goal after a moment.

I hurriedly grab the bottle of champagne whilst Naomi takes the bowl of strawberries, and we start to run back to the house, our hands still clasp together.

It's darker than ever, the heavy rain clouding our sight, and I nearly slip on the wet grass, making us erupt in a fit of giggles.

We finally reach the house and we hastily get inside, eager to escape the cold rain.

Naomi and I are laughing and panting, both soaking wet, leaning on the walls to try to steady our breathings.

"Jesus, it's freezing!" Naomi says through chattering teeth, putting the strawberries on the table next to her.

Smirking, I lean to kiss her deeply; she tastes like honey and rain. It's intoxicating.

"I feel much warmer now." Naomi adds when we're done, tucking a wet strand of hair that was clinging to my cheek behind my ear before lightly trailing her fingers across my jaw. "Now what do you say we get into dry clothes before attacking those strawberries, huh?

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"I just have to go get something in the kitchen but you can go in my bedroom and take whatever clothes you need. Second floor, third door on the left. I'll be there in a sec'."

I nod, grinning. "Don't be too long."

Naomi's bedroom is huge; probably more than four times the size of mine and Katie's.

I'm not surprised to find posters with various political slogans along with walls painted in bright orange and green.

Her cheerleader outfit is resting on a chair and I can see her schoolbag next to a big desk where she obviously does her homework.

I quickly change my clothes for a pair of black sweatpants and a baggy grey t-shirt, tying my hair in a messy ponytail.

I can hear the wind making a creepy whistling sound every time it hits the windows.

I'm about to head back downstairs to see what Naomi's doing when suddenly, all the lights go out, leaving me in complete darkness; a blackout.

I feel my heartbeat increasing whilst I try to take deep, calming breaths.

I've always been irrationally afraid of the dark; it's a fear I'm seemingly unable to control.

It's usually fine when I'm with people I know or if there's a source of light nearby but right now, the darkness is so thick I can barely see my own hands and I'm starting to seriously freak out.

"Naoms?" I call out feebly; bumping into what I assume is the desk as I'm trying to make my way to the door.

I know the fear has no basis whatsoever and yet, I can feel my heart thudding loudly against my ribcage.

I sit on the floor, immediately hugging my knees to my chest, closing my eyes.

"Emily?" I hear Naomi call from downstairs, her voice sounding worried.

I try to call back but my voice catches in my throat. _For fuck's sake, get a grip girl._

"Emily, are you ok?" Naomi's voice is nearer now and opening my eyes, I can see the beam of a flashlight coming my way.

"Naoms?" I repeat for the second time, louder.

A few moments later, Naomi's kneeling at my side.

"Jesus Ems, what happened?" Naomi asks, worry lacing her voice. " You're as pale as a ghost!"

"I-I'm afraid of the dark... It-It's ridiculous I know..." I stutter, suddenly embarrassed by my own behaviour.

Naomi's eyes instantly soften. "I see. Grab the back of my neck."

Hesitantly, I do as I'm asked. Naomi then grabs the back of my thighs and lifts me up as she stands up herself.

Instinctively, I wrap my legs around her waist, burying my head in the crook of her neck.

I feel her start to move but keep my eyes shut until we're safely downstairs where Naomi already lit some candles.

I feel safe in her arms, her familiar vanilla scent wrapped around me like a blanket.

Naomi puts me gently back on the floor, still keeping a firm grip around my waist.

"Are you ok now Ems?" She drops a kiss on the top of my head.

"Yeah, I'm fine... Thanks."

"There's nothing to be ashamed of." Naomi adds, as if she's reading my thoughts. "Everyone's scared of something, seemingly inoffensive to others but very real to the person experiencing it."

I smile, taking in for the first time the old pair of jeans and pig t-shirt she's sporting, her wet hair pulled back with a black headband.

"What?" Naomi asks, obviously self-conscious under my stare.

"You look great." I answer honestly.

Naomi blushes a bit. "Shut up. I look hideous in those clothes."

"Oi! Careful miss! It's the girl I'm dating you're talking about." I reply with a cheeky smile, grabbing her hand. "Come on now, I'm dying for strawberries!"

I sit cross-legged in front of Naomi on a plaid blanket we put in the middle of her living room.

The power's still out so except for the candles that create a soft light, everything's dark around us.

The dancing light of the candles' flames makes different spots of shadows on Naomi's face, enlightening the blue of her eyes. I think I'll never get over how fucking beautiful she is.

"This is romantic." I say softly, grabbing a strawberry.

Naomi's eyes follow my hand as I bring the fruit to my mouth before she looks up, our gazes meeting.

"I won't let you be scared again. I promise." My heart swells when I hear those words coming out of Naomi's mouth.

I go to answer, tell her how I'd love to protect her too but she just shakes her head to let me know she understands and grabs a strawberry from the plate.

Slowly, she brings it to her lips but instead of putting it in her mouth, she just keeps it between her lips. Her blue eyes are shining, daring me to come and get the strawberry.

Keeping our gazes locked, I lean on my hands and knees, closing the space between me and Naomi.

Softly, I take the strawberry with my teeth, our lips brushing slightly as I'm doing it.

When I'm done eating, I lick the remaining juice on my bottom lip. I can see Naomi's pupils are dilated, her eyes never leaving my lips.

"That was delicious." My voice comes out extra husky and I hear Naomi take a sharp intake of breath.

I make a move to go back to my previous position but Naomi's hand instantly grabs the back of my neck, bringing our lips only millimetres apart.

"You're not going anywhere."

Her warm lips are on mine a few moments after and I can't help but moan softly in the kiss.

Naomi licks my bottom lip and I slip my tongue in her mouth. It's rough and sloppy; full of lust and want and desire.

Naomi lowers me on the floor, her hands pushing gently on my shoulders.

She leaves my lips to suck on my pulse point whilst I wrap my hands around her back, needing to feel her as close as possible.

She's soft but passionate at the same time and I feel a throbbing between my legs when Naomi starts to slowly suck on my earlobe.

Her skin is so soft against my own. I start to lift up her shirt but then she stops abruptly, leaning on her hands so that she's hovering above me.

Some of her blonde hair is tickling my face and even this little touch is causing an eruption of butterflies in my stomach.

I'm confused as to why she stopped. "What's wrong? Is it me? Did I something wrong?"

Naomi shakes her head forcefully. "Jesus, no, of course no! You're perfect Emily it's just that" she takes a deep breath, "I've never been with a girl before and it makes me kind of nervous. I just don't know if I'm ready yet."

_Thank fuck it's not me._

I smile, softly stroking the skin of her collar bone. "I get it Naomi. It's fine."

"I just don't want you to leave me because I'm so bloody insecure..." Her voice is tiny. Vulnerable.

"Naomi, I want to be with you for a thousand other reasons than sex you know? Yes, you're rather fucking beautiful and yes, I... want you." I feel myself blushing a bit. "But it's also fine if you want to wait. I'm still going to be here in the morning."

Relief washes over Naomi's face and before I know it, she's kissing me passionately.

"I don't deserve you Emily. I really don't."

I nuzzle her neck, grinning. "I believe you still owe me a cuddle."

"And I believe you're right." Naomi replies, smiling as she gets up. She holds her hand out to help me get to my feet as well. "Considering the weather, I'm in the obligation to keep you here for the night. It's for your own safety miss Fitch, there's no other choice." She adds in a fake official voice even though there's a playful twinkle in her eyes.

I sigh dramatically. "Well, if I _have_ to, guess I'll cooperate then."

"Wise decision miss, wise decision." We both chuckle before Naomi grabs my hand to bring me to the huge couch in the middle of her living room.

Just as we're sitting, the last remaining candle dies and once again, we're plunged into darkness.

I feel the usual fear creeping up in my chest but Naomi wraps her arms around my waist as I snuggle into her side.

"Let's go to sleep now." She whispers quietly into my hair, and the feeling of her warm breath is somehow soothing. "You're safe with me."

I smile, my eyelids already heavy, still managing to give Naomi a soft peck on the lips. "I know."

**Ok. I'm definitely NOT a fluff master but I felt that's what our girls needed right now.**

**I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless!**

**Reviews make me all bubbly inside! (Don't laugh, I think I'm developing some kind of collective crush on all of you.)**

**Love!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well, hello you gorgeous people! Happy new year 2011! **

**I received awesome reviews so that's a great way to start a new decade isn't it? Thanks a lot!**

**Also a huuuuge thanks to the ones I couldn't answer to: **_**vero, But I'm Good at It**_**, **_**betty-cactus, smcl**_** (kisses from Canada!), **_**vaskon, melodya**_** and **_**LoveNAOMILY**_**.**

**This one goes out to **_**MoaningMyrtle123**_** because she made me feel like such a Muggle *winks* and to**_** stardiesout**_** because I wanna keep feeding her crush (haha).**

**I don't own Skins. Except the one on my body. (Yeah. 2011 definitely didn't improve my jokes.)**

I wake up with the warm feeling of a sun's beam on my face and something lightly tickling my right cheek.

My back feels kind of sore from my position on the couch but oddly enough, it's one of the best nights of sleep I've had in a while.

When I open my eyes, they instantly meet Naomi's cerulean blue ones, and I can't help but think it's the most beautiful thing I've had the privilege to wake up to.

Naomi blushes when she realizes she has been caught staring and clears her throat awkwardly, tucking a stray of hair behind her ear.

"Good morning gorgeous." I whisper, stifling a yawn.

"Good morning." Naomi kisses me softly and snuggles a bit more into my side whilst I wrap an arm firmly around her shoulders. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. I think this has got to do with a certain blonde." I wink and she smiles. "A blonde that I caught perving on me this morning actually." I add cheekily before Naomi pokes me in the ribs.

"Oi! For your information, I wasn't perving. I had just woken up anyway..." Naomi replies, mumbling something after that I don't catch, her head being buried in the side of my shoulder.

"Sorry, what was that?" I crane my neck to the side to meet Naomi's eyes again.

Naomi bites her bottom lip. "I said I had just woken up anyway... half-an-hour ago."

Small butterflies erupt in my tummy; knowing that she was indeed looking at me makes me feel deliciously special. "Ha, I knew it! You were perving! But can I seriously blame you? I'm aware I look like an angel when I sleep."

Naomi laughs. "Jesus, someone's modest this morning." We look at each other and giggle again.

I never thought someone could look so unbearably good in the morning. Naomi's blonde hair, usually carefully straightened or curled, is messy, cascading in undisciplined waves over her shoulders. Her eyeliner is a bit smudged and her sleepy blue eyes make her look so fucking cute I can't help but lean in to kiss her.

Naomi immediately kisses me back, a small satisfied noise escaping her throat when I slip my tongue in her mouth.

The kisses become more and more urgent and sloppier and when I drag my hands down her sides, Naomi straddles my lap, her hands grabbing the back of my neck to crash our lips together again.

She moans in the kiss, turning me on like crazy.

I lower my slightly shaking hands to the small of her back, playing with the hem of her shirt. I badly want to have full access to her soft skin, to her breasts, but I also know Naomi wants us to go slowly and I'm not sure how much it means I'm allowed to do.

Naomi must sense my hesitation because she stops kissing me, her mouth millimetres away from my own.

"I want you to take it off." She whispers against my lips before licking my bottom one, her voice so obviously full of lust it makes me shiver lightly. "You have no fucking idea how much."

I start to kiss her once more whilst slowly dragging her shirt up her back when I feel Naomi stiffen. Instantly, I bring my hands down.

"What-What's wrong?" I stutter, my mind still fuggy from the first glimpse of Naomi's skin and because I think I touched some more ink on a lower back.

"I just remembered we have a rehearsal with all the others for our show today!" She replies, a slight hint of panic in her voice. "And we're," Naomi quickly checks her watch, "ten minutes late already!"

Fuck, she's right, I totally forgot about that.

The show is next Friday, six days from today, and we told all the people in it that we'd have another rehearsal today, even though it's Saturday, to make sure they're all good and understand what they have to do.

Naomi goes to get up but before she does, she kisses my nose and leans in to bring her lips next to my ear.

"Don't think you're off the hook though Miss Fitch."

I kiss her softly. "I better not be."

In less than ten minutes, Naomi and I are ready to go.

I wait for her whilst she locks her front door, admittedly getting lost in the way the bright November sun makes her hair shine.

"Want me to give you a ride?" I ask her flirtatiously, leaning on my mob.

She smiles rather nervously. "Don't you think it'll be weird for us to arrive together?"

"People won't automatically think we're fucking because we arrive together at college. There's a concept called 'friends' you know?" I reply, harsher than I intended it to. I couldn't really help myself. She just seemed so scared at the mere idea of people knowing we even _talk_ to each other.

I see Naomi furrowing her eyebrows in confusion, a flash of hurt in her eyes. It makes me feel instantly guilty.

"Look, you're right. I think it's better if we arrive separately." She goes to say something but I continue hastily. "I have to go to work after the rehearsal anyway so I won't be able to give you a lift back."

Naomi looks at me for a moment before I see the corners of her lips curling up.

"Ok. See you in ten minutes then." I smile back and she climbs into her car as I get on my mob. Putting on my helmet, I sigh, disappointed and somehow confused by my own behaviour. _Naomi's great. Don't fuck this up Emily._

I follow her car to college, Naomi making me giggle every time she pulls a funny face or waves at me in the sweetest way when we're at a red light.

Finally, we manage to be only twenty minutes late, which is good considering we were asleep in each other's arms not half an hour ago.

The college seems different with no students shouting and talking in the corridors and teachers yelling at them. I almost feel like we're not supposed to be here.

Just as we're about to turn the corner to get to the music room where we told everyone to join us, I grab Naomi's wrist. She stops and turns around to look at me with a questioning face.

"I just wanted to thank you for the wonderful evening. I had an unbelievably great time."

Naomi smiles softly and quickly looks around us before giving me a lingering kiss on the cheek. "It's the best date I've ever had Emily." I look into her blue eyes, and they hold something so genuine I let out a deep breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"Me too."

Her smile grows even wider and she grabs my hand to squeeze gently before letting it go.

"We shouldn't make them wait any longer."

I nod and as we approach the music room, I can hear voices getting clearer.

Twenty people are gathered by the music room and when they see us arrive, they all cheer and clap.

"We were starting to think you had forgotten about us!" An annoying guy named Henry says, closely followed by the laughs of his two idiot friends. I didn't really want them in the show but Naomi thought their break-dance part would add "diversity" and seeing I can't seem to be able to say no to those blue eyes, I of course agreed.

"Did the power go out at your places too?" A blonde guy asks randomly.

"Fuck yeah and I couldn't play Call of Duty for the whole fucking evening." Henry answers in an angry tone. "Blackouts really fucking suck."

"I think blackouts are wonderful." Naomi's soft voice chips in. "Especially when you get the chance to spend them with the right person." She's looking at Henry but my heart flutters nonetheless because I know this one was only directed at me. Only me.

Henry mumbles something whilst Naomi starts to rummage in her bag, probably looking for the music room's keys.

"Good morning Emily." Olivia says gently, getting up from the floor where I didn't see she was sitting.

"Good morning!" I smile, readjusting my bag on my shoulder.

"I love what you're wearing." She gestures towards my outfit, the same I wore yesterday, before throwing a wink in my direction.

I feel a light blush creeping up my neck. I never really know how to handle compliments. "Er, thanks."

Naomi clears her throat loudly, startling both Olivia and me, and finally takes the keys out of her bag.

"Shall we get started?"

In the end, it turns out that most of the people are nearly ready for the show on Friday.

I'm kind of proud to see that Naomi and I made good choices during the auditions; all the students here are extremely talented and I must admit I'm surprised to discover so much potential in Roundview. _That doesn't change my opinion about it being a shit-hole though._

"You're doing great Jason." I give the shy guitar-playing boy a bright smile before heading towards Olivia who's currently rehearsing the song she'll perform for the show.

I take a look around me to see that Naomi is at the other side of the room, trying to show a new move to the break-dancing crew, as the tossers like to call themselves.

"Hey Emily. What's up?" Olivia grins when she sees me; she looks particularly cute today. Nothing like Naomi though.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay here."

"Yes, I'm good although I just realized I'm working tonight and it pisses me off because I made plans with my friends."

"Bleh, that totally sucks. Where do you work?" I ask, genuinely curious.

Olivia runs a hand through her brown hair. "It's kind of lame actually…"

"It can't be any lamer than where I work." I give her an encouraging smile.

"I work at The King of Hot-Dogs. It's a fast-food restaurant…" She blushes slightly, looking at me through her eyelashes.

The coincidence is too big and I can't help but giggle a bit. Olivia furrows her eyebrows. "I knew you'd laugh…"

"Jesus, I'm not laughing at you! I work in a fast-food too! Cowboy Joe's?"

"You're kidding me, right?" Olivia replies, chuckling.

"No, I'm fucking serious!"

"Well, I guess that makes us kind of enemies uh?" Her eyes are twinkling playfully as she puts a warm hand on my shoulder.

"I guess so." I wink. "How long have you been working there?"

Inevitably, Olivia and I spend the next fifteen minutes sharing funny anecdotes about clients and the general shit that is working in a fast-food joint.

Olivia actually has a great sense of humour and we're currently laughing about something she just told me when I see Naomi approaching us, scowling.

"Is everything okay here?"

Olivia answers as I try to catch my breath from all the laughing. "I was just telling Emily about that time when a client entered the restaurant and-"

"I need to talk to you Emily." Naomi completely ignores Olivia and motions for me to follow her out of the room.

I give Olivia an apologetic look before following Naomi outside.

"Ten minutes break guys." She shouts over her shoulder.

We walk in silence before Naomi enters a random empty classroom, shutting the door behind us.

"Having fun?" She asks me as soon as I turn around to face her, angriness evident in her voice.

"What?"

"You seemed to be having a really nice time with Olivia."

I can't believe she's doing this. "What the fuck are you talking about Naomi? You should know better than anyone that it's not Olivia I'm interested in."

"Yeah well, it didn't seem that obvious to me." Naomi replies, averting her eyes.

"What? I can't have friends now?"

"No." I scoff at her childish answer, my eyes widening. "Not when you're flirting with them. She was practically undressing you with her eyes Emily!"

"You can hardly blame her. You're so careful to make sure no one knows about us, Olivia has no way to know I'm already taken does she?" My voice has gotten louder and when I'm finished, the silence falls heavily on us.

I just can't believe we're fighting over something so fucking stupid.

Naomi's not talking, only fidgeting with her ring, eyes glued to the floor.

"Naomi." I whisper, taking a few steps towards her. She looks up and I can see the guilt but also the confusion in her eyes. "Naomi, this is completely ridiculous and we both know it."

She nods, biting her lip.

"You have to trust me. I trust you to sort yourself out eventually and in return, you're gonna have to trust me too."

"I know. I'm sorry."

I smile, encouraging her to continue. It might seem cliché, but I always thought communication was the key to a healthy relationship and it seems I'll have some efforts to make with Naomi. I don't care though. I know she's worth it.

"I'm just fucking confused right now. I want to be with you so badly but I find it hard to… tell everyone you know? And it seems I can't help to be insanely jealous when it comes to you. It kills me not being able to claim you mine in front of the whole fucking world because I'm so bloody insecure."

My heart swells at Naomi's words; she has never been so open before about her feelings and I find myself smiling widely.

"We'll just take it step by step then." I put my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me. "I think the first step would be to kiss me right now."

Naomi raises her eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"If I remember correctly, you promised to be my kiss slave. You'd only be performing your duty."

Naomi giggles. "Oh, fuck off."

The kiss is slow, the kind of kiss that makes you feel incredibly intimate with the person, the kind that makes you wish you were sitting because you're suddenly so incredibly weak in the knees.

When we finally pull apart, our breathings are shallow.

"We should go back, the break's probably over by now."

"I don't want to." I mumble in a small voice, kissing her pulse point.

Naomi lets out a shaky breath, her neck slightly arching to allow me more access to it. I love the effect I can have on her.

I start to suck on the skin below her earlobe. When I feel her shiver, I smirk before pulling away and start to make my way towards the door.

Naomi groans behind me. "You're such a fucking tease Ems."

"You're the one who said the break was over."

She mutters something grumpily and I laugh, grabbing her hand.

Just as we arrive in front of the music room's door, I let go of her hand, my skin instantly missing Naomi's soft one.

"Are we good Ems?" Naomi asks me worriedly, her eyebrows furrowing in the cutest way. Ever.

"We're good Naoms."

She smiles at that, a smile that seems to light up her whole body, and enters the classroom.

Fuck me, I don't think there's a thing I wouldn't do for that bloody smile of hers.

The rehearsal went by pretty quickly after our little "incident".

We decided with the others to meet one last time during the week to make the final arrangements before the show.

Naomi and I managed to steal a quick snogging session in a bathroom before I had to go to work right after the rehearsal.

At work, it's been a fucking crazy night.

We had two buses full of hungry hockey players and three children's birthday parties where all the employees had to come up to the table and sing a ridiculous Cowboy Joe's themed birthday song. These moments have got to be the most humiliating of my life. Seriously.

For now, thank fuck, the restaurant is completely empty. It's one in the morning and Bradley and I are getting ready for the traditional Saturday night drunk kids coming out of the clubs.

"Emily, could you wash the tables? Some of them are still sticky." Bradley asks me from the kitchen where he has been doing fuck knows what for the past thirty minutes.

"Sure Bradley." I reply in a sugary voice, grabbing a towel from under the counter.

"And put your hat back on. It's part of the obligatory uniform."

I sigh loudly and run a hand through my messy hair before putting my fucking cowboy hat on.

I start to wash the tables, distractedly listening to the kitsch songs playing on the radio.

As it keeps doing lately, it's not long until my mind drifts off to peroxide blonde hair and blue eyes.

I know that for the moment, our relationship, if it is indeed a relationship, is far from being perfect. Naomi obviously has lots of issues, and she'll have to deal with them eventually. But at the same time, I know that I can't help but keep falling head over heels for her.

There's just something about Naomi. I can't quite explain it really. It's that thing deep in me that irremediably pulls me towards her. Kind of like magnets.

A lour car horn in the restaurant's parking snaps me out of my thoughts. When I look up, I see a bunch of stumbling and laughing teenagers heading towards the entrance. I sigh, making my way back to the counter. Here we go.

My hearts literally skips a beat when Naomi enters the restaurant, closely followed by Derek and behind them, the whole Roundview's football and cheerleading teams.

I can see they're all pretty wasted from the way some of the girls need to hold on to the boys, not so steady themselves, and from the way they're pretty much all giggling like idiots.

Naomi arrives first in front of the counter, the other ones stopped at the entrance to help a girl who fell on the floor. It takes all my strength not to jump her right here when I take in how sexy her short purple dress and black leather jacket make her look. I can't believe I really get to kiss that girl. _Oh, shut up brain._

Naomi grins goofily. "Hello Emily!" She's clearly drunk if I judge by how she's slurring her words but in my book, it only contributes to increase her unbelievable cuteness.

"Hi Naomi." I reply, smiling. "How are you?"

She takes a few steps towards the counter before leaning on it with her hands. I can smell the alcohol on her breath along with her usual vanilla perfume.

"Better now that you're here Ems." Naomi purrs in a low voice, eyeing me up and down. I swallow audibly, readjusting my hat. Apparently, drunk Naomi also appears to be horny Naomi.

Before I can answer, Derek pops behind Naomi with the rest of their friends.

"Did you choose babe?" I clench my teeth when I hear the tosser call Naomi "babe."

Naomi raises an eyebrow at him. "No. And stop calling me babe." She replies, her voice suddenly cold. She turns around to talk to some girls but before she does, I'm pretty sure I catch her winking at me.

I can barely hide my smile at Derek's confused face. I put a tray in front of him on the counter.

"Welcome to Cowboy Joe's! Can I take your order?"

They all have been sitting in a booth at the far end of the restaurant for the last twenty minutes, laughing loudly and eating.

I keep stealing glances at Naomi and every time I do, I find her blue eyes already on me, a twinkle in them letting me know she's as desperate to kiss me as I am to kiss her.

I give their burgers to a couple of wasted teenagers who leave the counter to take a seat in the now crowded restaurant.

When I look back at Naomi, I find her still looking at me, a mischievous smile on her face.

When she's sure she has my complete attention, she dips her finger in the ketchup in front of her. Slowly, she brings her finger to her mouth and starts to suck on it, her eyes never leaving mine as she licks it clean. I feel a light throbbing between my legs along with a blush covering my cheeks; scenarios of Naomi doing the same thing in completely different circumstances invading my head.

When Naomi's done, she just smirks and bites her bottom lip, obviously very aware of the effect she's having on me.

"Excuse me?" A guy shakes his hand in front of my face and I blink several times before reluctantly taking my eyes off Naomi. The line of customers has grown bigger.

I'm just finished serving everyone when I see Naomi and her friends getting ready to leave. I feel disappointed; I won't get to see Naomi before Monday morning and I just can't get enough of her.

They all leave and I see Naomi following them but at the last second, she turns on her heels and quickly walks to the counter, leaning on it with her hands like she did before.

"You have no idea how fucking hot you look in your cowboy outfit; I have to restrain myself not to fuck you on this bloody counter." Naomi whispers huskily, voice literally dripping with lust and hunger.

I gasp when the throbbing between my legs comes back full force and my knees nearly buckle under me. Fuck. I open my mouth to answer but she's already out of the restaurant by the time my mind is clear enough to formulate thoughts that don't include a very naked Naomi.

I take a deep breath. It's the first time I hear Naomi talk like that and even though I know she wants me as much as I want her, she probably would have never said that without alcohol involved.

Although, I think with a wicked smile, drunken words are sober thoughts right?

**Haaaa. That was kind of a filler, I know. Not much really happened but ****I just wanted to show Emily struggling with Naomi's insecurities. Did it work? (I hope so.)**

**I'm off to bed now. I'm hangover and**** I look like shit. Love to all of you!:D**

**Oh. I almost forgot. FF stopped sending me e-mails so I don't know when I have reviews/alerts/… Anyone knows how to fix that?**


	14. Chapter 14

***fidgets nervously***

**Hey guys...! I know it's been a while, and I'm sorry. To be honest, it has been a mix of writer's block, shitload of parties for my birthday and five days in Montreal that kept me away from my computer**** for so long. Pleeease, forgive me? I promise it won't happen again. Pretty please with a cherry on top with whipped cream and chocolate?**

**I also didn't get to reply to all your wonderful (and hilarious!) reviews which disappoints me every time because you're all wonderful ladies. Your reviews mean a lot (lot lot lot) to me!**

**And **_**stardiesout**_**, you look gorgeous today. (Feeding the crush remember? Haha.)**

**Imma shut up now. No one needs to hear me ramble.**

**Let's just say this one contains... well... mtsu (I'll let you place the letters in the right order, I know you're wise.)**

Today's the day of our talent show.

And it makes me nervous. Like, really fucking nervous, I think to myself whilst making my way through the college's front doors, accelerating my pace a bit when I realize I was supposed to be at the auditorium already five minutes ago.

Naomi took care of the final rehearsal alone because I couldn't get out of a shift at work. I'm on my way there to help for the final details, the show actually starting in an hour from now. My heart races a bit just thinking about it.

We sold tickets all week long, Naomi often flirting a bit to get guys to buy some.

At first, I must admit it made me jealous seeing her like that- giggling and batting her eyelashes whilst talking to drooling blokes- but whenever our eyes locked, she just gave me a wink and a small smile, letting me know I had nothing to worry about.

And just like that, I believed her.

Because that's how much power that girl already has on me. With each day that goes by, I fall further and further for her. I'm so enthralled with everything that's Naomi Campbell I have no choice _but_ to believe her.

The other thing not helping my increasingly growing nervousness is Katie.

I told her about me and Naomi earlier this week and since then, she keeps giving me unsubtle thumbs up when I talk to Naomi in school.

I know how Naomi's not very comfortable with us being together publicly and Katie's not really helping at the moment. I'm sure she wouldn't say anything - I told her to keep her fucking big mouth shut - it's just her lack of subtlety that I'm worrying about.

Although, I must admit to her credit that she reacted in the perfect way you would expect a sister to react when I told her who I was dating.

_I enter the house, completely exhausted by my working shift but, at the same time, totally ecstatic __thinking back about the way Naomi was looking at me whilst eating with her friends._

_With those fucking lustful __blue eyes._

_More and more though, I keep wishing I could just walk up to Naomi and kiss her, with no one __judging us, without giving a shit about what people could say. Or just hold her hand whilst walking down the college's hallways. Basically, I'm dying for us to act as girlfriends. _

_But then again, I told Naomi I would wait for her to be ready. So I try._

_When I arrive in my bedroom, all lights are out. I carefully drop my bag on the floor not to wake Katie up and just as I'm about to turn around to go wash my teeth, I hear a clicking noise behind me before a blinding light invades the bedroom._

"_So, who's she?" I hear Katie ask me, her voice clearly dripping with curiosity and eagerness. I slowly turn around to face her. Crap. Of fucking course, she's not one to forget a deal. Even more when it concerns any form of gossip whatsoever._

_I sigh whilst sitting cross-legged on my bed, facing Katie who does the same on hers._

_I guess I have to tell her, that was the agreement after all- she helps with my clothes for the date, I tell her who was the date with- I just hope I won't regret it afterwards._

_Katie shakes her head, visibly annoyed by my silence. "So bitch? Who the fuck are you dating? You can't not tell me, we had, like, a deal Ems!"_

"_Jesus, calm down Kay." I take a deep breath. Here goes nothing. "If you must know, my date was with...er..."_

_I can see Katie physically tensing; her eyes wide open, waiting for me to continue._

_Another deep breath. "Naomi Campbell." The name tumbles out of my mouth so fast I barely comprehend it myself, screwing my eyes shut the moment it's out in the open._

_The room is quiet for a long moment and when I finally open my eyes, almost expecting Katie to have already left, I find her instead smiling widely at me._

"_Seriously Ems? You're, like, fucking serious here?"_

_I nod, still unsure of how I should interpret her reaction._

"_Naomi Campbell? Like, blonde hair, blue eyes, head of cheerleader, school president, obnoxiously popular-"_

"_Yes, yes Katie," I interrupt her before she continues her list, "_that_ Naomi Campbell. She's... the one I'm dating, yeah."_

_Katie whistles admiringly. "Well, I must say I'm very proud of my little sister."_

_I furrow my eyebrows, confused. "So, you... don't mind? You're not mad or anything?"_

_Katie shakes her head. "Of course I'm not mad Ems! Why would I be? On the contrary, it means you finally decided to, like, follow my example."_

"_What?"_

"_Well duh Ems." Katie replies as if it is the most obvious thing in the world. "The equivalent of going out with a football player for lezzas is obviously dating a cheerleader so yeah, like I said earlier, I'm kind of proud of you actually!"_

_I giggle a bit. You have got to love Katie; of course, she would appreciate Naomi just because she's popular. But honestly, I don't really care why Katie likes her; I'm just incredibly relieved she seems fine with all of it._

_I get up and sit on Katie's bed before giving her a hug. We stay like that for a moment before pulling away, still smiling._

"_I'm not saying it's not a fucking big surprise..." Katie locks eyes with me, her gaze sincere. "But it's been a while since you've been with someone so I think you deserve that. Plus, she doesn't seem to be a bitch like Stonem."_

"_Thanks Kay. What you're saying means a lot to me__." I reply, giving her another quick hug._

_I would be lying if I said I'm not a bit shocked by Katie's behaviour__ though. I guess that like everyone else, she's growing up and gaining some maturity._

"_But fuck me if __I had any idea Campbell was a fan of the pussy..."_

_Or not._

I finally reach the door to the school's auditorium, loud noises and an unintelligible mix of voices coming from behind it effectively snapping me out of my thoughts. I can make out Naomi's voice covering them all, loudly asking for silence.

I totally love when she gets all bossy.

Smiling to myself, I push the door to enter the room.

Everyone participating in the show is gathered around Naomi.

Behind them stands a large stage already decorated with blue and red balloons- Naomi decided on red and I decided on blue- and a large white banner with ROUNDVIEW'S TALENT SHOW written on it in big black letters.

Naomi and I made the banner yesterday. The afternoon eventually resulted in said banner but not before a particularly nasty paint war and an unbelievably steamy kissing session on Naomi's bed.

I stay in the back of the auditorium, nobody noticing my presence yet, watching as Naomi gives some instructions to the group.

She's wearing the outfit I chose for her yesterday.

Naomi said she wanted me to be unable to keep my eyes off of her all evening and even though I kept answering it was always the case anyway, I finally settled on a grey high waisted pencil skirt that she's currently wearing with a black v-neck tee tucked in it, gold earrings and bangles, black heels, her blonde hair straight. Fuck me, she's hot.

I take my eyes away from Naomi only to realize everyone started moving again, going back on the stage to practice one last time, leaving Naomi alone between the rows of seats.

I make my way towards her, the adorable way she's furrowing her eyebrows whilst reading a piece of paper she has in her hands makes me desperate to kiss her.

When I arrive behind her, I put my hands in front of her eyes. I hear Naomi squeal.

"Who is it?" I ask her playfully. She giggles, and it makes my heart swell a bit.

"Could it be the sexy redhead I can't seem to get out of my mind?" Naomi replies, and I can literally hear the smile in her voice. Thankfully, our conversation is drowned by the numerous instruments being played at the same time around us.

"I don't want to seem too smug but lucky for you, I think it is."I answer, dropping my hands to my side whilst Naomi turns around to face me.

She has _that_ smile. The smile that makes me feel so ridiculously special because she only ever gives it to me.

"I was actually thinking about your sister but I guess you'll do for now." There's a playful twinkle in her blue eyes, her lips twitching as she tries not to laugh.

I poke her in the stomach. "Oi! That's mean. But I also guess it's only fair since I, for my part, was aiming for the _other_ Naomi Campbell."

We both laugh, Naomi's hand lightly resting on my forearm.

"Sorry by the way I couldn't be here for the final rehearsal. Fucking Cowboy Joe's again." I add when the laughter dies down.

"It's fine; everybody was ready anyway so it wasn't difficult to supervise." She lowers her voice, quickly looking around us but no one's paying attention. "Plus, the more you spend in that cowboy outfit, the more it only makes me want to rip it off your body."

I swallow audibly and can only watch as Naomi winks and starts to walk towards the stage, her hips swaying in a way that drives me fucking insane. _God bless tight skirts, _I think to myself, following her.

An hour later, I peak through the curtains from backstage for an umpteenth time, taking in the now crowded and noisy room. It's full of students but also of parents coming to watch their kids perform.

I can see my parents sitting in the third row with Katie and James, the later sporting an odd top hat with a floral shirt. Some things never change.

My heart is beating loudly; I fucking hope everything will go just as planned.

Backstage, thanks to Naomi, everyone seems ready albeit some of them are looking a bit paler than usual.

I feel a warm presence beside me, instantly knowing it's her.

"Are you okay Ems?"

I fidget with my hands. "Yes. Just a bit nervous that's all."

Naomi smiles softly, briefly grabbing one of my hands to squeeze it gently. "Look, we worked very hard on this show and tonight, all this work's going to pay off. You don't have anything to worry about."

There's so much confidence in her voice that I have, once again, no choice but to believe every words coming out of her mouth.

"It's something we did together, you and me, it's _our_ show Emily, so there's no way it's going to be less than fucking wonderful."

I nod, grinning. She's right. We met and fell for each other throughout and because of this show. "You're right Naoms. Let's fucking rock this place then!"

Naomi smiles, giving me a high-five. "Now that's my girl!"

She doesn't know how much I'm dying to kiss her at this very moment just to let her know she's _my_ girl too.

"Ok Jason, it's your turn in a minute." I give him an encouraging smile.

Jason looks at me apprehensively, his guitar clearly shaking in his hands. "G-Good..."

I hear Naomi announcing Jason on the stage closely followed by the crowd's cheering and clapping.

Jason doesn't move, looking like a deer caught in the headlights so I push him lightly, finally getting him to stumble on the stage just as Naomi comes back backstage.

Her cheeks are slightly pink. She looks glowing.

"Everything's going perfect so far don't you think?"

"Yes, everyone has been so good. Honestly, I'm fucking relieved."

She slightly bumps our shoulders together as we watch Jason start to sing.

"I told you it would be fine Ems."

Our shoulders are still touching and I move a bit to get our arms flush together. Out of the corner of my eyes, I can see Naomi smiling to herself.

I drift off for a bit, concentrating on the warmth radiating from Naomi's arm.

I instantly know something's off when I feel Naomi tensing beside me, the crowd whispering intensifying all of a sudden.

Bringing back my attention on the stage, I can see that Jason seems to be struggling to remember the lyrics of the song- I can see him getting more and more nervous. A memory blank.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck..." Naomi starts to repeat beside me, running a hand through her blonde locks. "Come on Jason, you can do this..."

Everyone backstage is intently looking at the poor guy on stage, clearly panicking as people in the crowd start to shout random things.

Naomi looks like she's about to hyperventilate, which I can't help to think is kind of cute, but I know it's my turn to do something for her since she basically has been the one running this show so far.

Making my decision in a split second I take a deep breath, stepping on the stage.

I hear Naomi whispering a "What the fuck Ems?" behind me but the loud beating of my heart seems to be effectively drowning every other noises.

As I already said, I fucking hate having all the attention on me. In front of a crowd, I instantly lose my ability to form coherent sentences. Or to even speak for that matter.

That's why I never wanted to sing in public even though my parents pushed me a lot to do so when I was younger.

But today, it's different. I'm doing it for Naomi.

The crowd cheers when I walk towards Jason on the stage, the lights slightly blinding, my legs shaking under me.

Jason gives me a confused look when I take the mike from his hands.

I can feel that my palms are sweaty, my heart trying to escape out of my ribcage.

Deep breath girl.

I nod at Jason and he gets my message, starting to play the song's melody on his guitar, a grateful look on his face.

I nervously readjust my beanie on my head.

Deep breath.

I slightly turn around, instantly meeting Naomi's blue eyes.

They're full of surprise but also with a hint of something I can't quite place. Something that makes her eyes shine and that gives me the confidence I needed to face back the crowd and start to sing.

The first notes are a bit croaky, my nerves taking over anything else but after a few moments, I hear the crowd cheering and I start to feel more comfortable.

The song is beautiful, the lyrics reminding me of Naomi. It's about young love and beautiful discoveries and boldness.

On the final note, the crowd erupts in loud whistling and clapping, some people even standing up from their seats.

I feel myself blush.

Jason gets up and we both make our way towards the backstage, where everyone's waiting for us, huge grins plastered on their faces.

The only thing I can see is Naomi though, standing in the middle of them all, a look of sheer happiness spread all across her features. She's intensely staring at me, just as if she's seeing me for the first time.

"Oh my God Emily, you were amazing!" Olivia hugs me whilst other people around us keep congratulating me but I can't keep my eyes away from Naomi who's now smiling openly, a beautiful and glowing and breathtakingly wonderful smile.

"Thank you for saving my arse Emily, I'm so sorry for fucking up like that..." Jason looks completely defeated and I pat him on the back, reassuring him distractedly as I keep walking towards Naomi through the mass of people that are currently backstage.

When I arrive in front of her, we stay silent for a moment, simply staring at each other.

Someone bumps into me from behind, bringing me slightly closer to Naomi.

Her silence is starting to make me nervous and I begin to fidget with my hands, lowering my gaze to the floor. "How did you find me?" I ask in a tiny voice, surprised Naomi can even hear me with the noise surrounding us.

"Emily, I- I think you were perfect." I look back up, her voice full of emotions I never heard in it before.

"You did?"

"You were perfect." She repeats, lightly running a finger over my hand.

I give her a smile and she opens her arms.

I close the distance between us, wrapping my arms around her waist as she hugs me tightly. It feels fucking good. Vanilla everywhere.

This, right now, is why I sang on this fucking stage.

We pull apart after a moment, Naomi keeping her hands on my shoulders.

Slowly, she leans in, her lips now level with my ear. My eyes flutter close when I feel her hot breath caressing the skin of my neck.

"Make love to me Emily."

The words take the breath out of my lungs, making me suddenly dizzy, drowning all the other voices around me. These are the five little words I kept dreaming about for the past week.

Taking a few steps away from Naomi, I lock eyes with her.

"A-Are you sure?" I stutter, my voice husky.

Naomi nods, her blue eyes holding so much adoration and _want_ it gives me the confirmation I need.

The next hour passes by in a blur of congratulations from different people, fake smiles and meaningless conversations.

The only thing I'm truly aware of is Naomi's eyes on me the whole time. Her gaze is so fucking intense, making me shiver as she seemingly undresses me with her hungry eyes.

Doug has been talking to me for over fifteen minutes and I admittedly haven't been paying attention for the last five, too occupied to look at Naomi over his shoulder.

I'm actually surprised no one has noticed yet the way we're practically eye-fucking each other; I can't help but let my eyes trail over every curves of Naomi's body, the sexual tension between us practically palpable.

Doug finally leaves and Naomi instantly heads towards me, looking at me through her long eyelashes.

"Do you want us to leave?"

I raise an eyebrow. "Honestly?" Naomi nods,smirking. "It's all I'm fucking able to think about. I kind of want you all to myself." I add suggestively, eyeing her up and down.

She blushes lightly, lowering her gaze to the floor before bringing it up again.

"Let's go then." Naomi replies, putting her hand on the small of my back as she guides me to the exit.

I feel a bit bad for leaving after our own show. Once outside in the cold night air though, the thought quickly disappears when Naomi grabs my hand, intertwining our fingers together. We quickly walk in the parking, and when we get into her Range Rover, I realize we were in such a hurry we forgot to put on our jackets.

It doesn't really matter at the moment anyway. I've got something else to keep me warm.

The drive to Naomi's home is spent mostly in silence. It's neither awkward nor uncomfortable. There's just nothing to be said really. It's one of those times where actions will definitely speak louder than words.

Arrived at her house, Naomi has to try three times to unlock her front door. It makes me smile to see her like that. She's adorable.

When we get inside, we stare timidly at each other for a moment. I'm not sure what to do; I know what Naomi said earlier but at the same time, I always want to make sure I'm not pushing her into anything.

"Do you want to wait for me upstairs?" Naomi suddenly blurts out, not meeting my eyes.

I nod uncertainly. "Huh, sure. Ok."

In Naomi's bedroom, I sit on her bed, putting my hands on my knees as I anxiously glance around me.

I feel like a teenager who's about to first kiss the girl of his dreams.

After a few minutes, Naomi appears in the doorframe, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.

I can see she's really nervous. I don't want her to be. There's no need to.

I get up, closing the space between us to put my hands on her hips.

"Look Naomi, if you're not ready I-"

She shakes her head vigorously. "No, god no, it's not that. I _am_ ready, believe me, I am. It's just I- it kind of feels like I'm losing my virginity again and I don't want to disappoint you." She finishes her sentence in a whisper, toying with my necklace.

"There's no way you could disappoint me." I give her a kiss on the nose. "Plus," I continue, making my voice purposely more husky, rewarded when I see Naomi's eyes on my lips, "to be honest, I've never wanted anyone like I want you right now."

Naomi puts her hands behind my neck, bringing our faces slightly closer, a smug smile on her face.

"Really?"

I brush my lips against hers, smirking when I hear her breath hitch. "Really miss Campbell."

Before I can process it, Naomi's moist lips are on my own, kissing me softly. She tastes so fucking good, I swear it gets better every time.

I tug on her bottom lip, taking it between my front teeth. Naomi moans lightly, burying her hands in my hair as she parts her lips, allowing my eager tongue into her mouth.

The throbbing between my legs intensify when our tongues meet and I can't help but slip my hands under her shirt; the skin I find there is warm and soft.

Slowly, the kiss becomes more hungry.

I lower my hands down her back to cup her arse in order to bring us even closer, squeezing it tightly as I bring her even closer to me.

Naomi starts to suck on my tongue, and it turns me on so fucking much I pull her towards the bed, lowering her on it before straddling her hips.

Naomi's looking up at me with dark eyes, biting her bottom lip.

"Fuck, you're gorgeous." I whisper before kissing the skin under her earlobe.

Naomi grabs my neck and brings our lips back together again.

I feel her hands sneaking up my back, her nails lightly grazing my skin making goose bumps erupt everywhere on my body. I pull away from her lips to take off my shirt, tossing it behind me.

Naomi's eyes widen as they lower on my breasts. With a wicked smile, I tug at the hem of her shirt, taking it off too.

She's wearing a red lacy bra, perfectly contrasting with her creamy skin, the muscles of her abdomen clearly defined. Her breasts are moving along with the quick rhythm of her breathing. I can feel I'm already soaking wet as I start to suck on her pulsing point, slightly moving my hips back and forth, causing a deliciously light friction between our two warm centers.

The need to feel her naked skin on my own increases, making me fucking crazy. I bring my hands around her back, unclasping her bra to reveal her naked breasts.

Fuck. Me.

Slowly, unable to resist, I lick one of her nipple, cupping her other tit in my hand.

Naomi moans loudly, her back arching, effectively bringing her whole tit into my mouth as I start sucking on it.

"Emily..." Her voice is croaky, turning me on even more. I circle her nipple with my tongue, letting my other hand run over her toned stomach. I feel the muscles tensing.

Her tits are fucking addictive and I alternately suck on them, her nipples hard as rock. I can feel Naomi getting more and more excited as she starts to push on my head to bring it where she obviously needs it.

I kiss my way down to the waistband of her skirt, my hands caressing her inner thighs. I slide her skirt down her legs, Naomi instantly spreading them wide, revealing a small pair of red knickers.

Bringing my lips back on hers to give her a sloppy kiss, I cup her cunt with my hand, feeling the wetness beneath it. I move my hips to apply more pressure on my hand, eliciting a shaky gasp from Naomi.

"Please Emily..."

I keep kissing Naomi as I take off her knickers, running a finger through her soaking wet folds.

"I want you..."

"Where?" I whisper huskily in her ear, biting on her earlobe whilst applying more pressure on her pussy. "Where do you want me?"

Naomi lets out a low whimper, her nails digging in my back.

"I need to hear you say it." I repeat again, this time slowly circling her clit with my thumb.

"I want you inside of me Emily... please..."

Naomi's voice is so full of want it brings me over the edge and I instantly enter two fingers deep in her. She shouts my name shakily, her hand grabbing my wrist.

Needing to taste her, I bring my mouth on her clit whilst I spread her legs even wider with my free hand.

"Emily...fuck...Jesus..."

Naomi's panting, her hand pushing on my head.

I can feel her pussy clenching around my fingers as I'm bringing her closer and closer to her release, pumping in and out of her.

In one last final movement, I lightly graze my teeth on her clit whilst simultaneously entering a third finger as deep as I can.

Naomi shudders violently, a desperate cry escaping her mouth as I ride out her orgasm, watching her come in the most beautiful way.

When she's done, I can see her blue eyes flutter open, looking a bit fuzzy.

I bring my head up to give her a chaste kiss on the lips, slowly taking out my fingers. She smiles in the kiss.

Naomi's fringe is sticking to her sticky forehead. I push it away, letting the tips of my fingers trail over her cheek.

"Emily, that was... fucking breathtaking." Naomi whispers, panting. "Fucking breathtaking."

"_You_ were breathtaking Naomi."

She smiles, blushing a bit. I feel a warm feeling invade my chest and my head and my heart at the sight of a sweaty, stunning, messy haired Naomi, blushing in this adorable way that gives the most wonderful pink shade to her cheeks.

It's this feeling that makes me not hesitate a second before the words come out of my mouth. "Naomi Campbell, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Naomi grins. I feel a bit lighter.

"I thought you'd never ask."

**So... *fidgets nervously again* **

**Little tiny shout outs to**

_**Esdiferente**_** and **_**ImagineAlex**_** for reviewing. Two wonderful writers.**

_**EssFiveOoh**_** for mentioning my story in her fic. I was super flattered!**

**Annnd to the messages I received, kicking my arse and telling me to update already! I loved them.:)**

**I usually don't ask for reviews, but this smut thing really makes me insecure. Like, really. Hug my loves!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello!**

**I already said thank you to those of you I was able to answer to but to those who don't have an account/ were too lazy to log in, thanks a lot to you too! You're great, and your kind words mean a lot to me.**

**Once again, I'm hangover and look like shit. On the other hand, I met a girl from Texas yesterday and she was super nice (and sure knew how to drink) so... yay to Texas girl! (Irrelevant story much? Hum, I think soooo.)**

**ANYWAY, this one goes out to **_**HacknSlashUK**_** for her cool reviews.**

**Enjoy y'all! (Still Emily's POV)**

When I wake up the next morning, I feel amazingly good.

Tucked under the covers of Naomi's bed, my nose deeply buried in the pillow, drowning in her scent, I feel good. Close to perfect honestly.

Naomi fell asleep in my arms last night, sweat still glistening on her body, leaving me awfully sexually frustrated. Not that I'm blaming her, I totally get how her first time with a girl can be stressful for her, but in the mean time, the sexual tension keeps building up in me without any release.

In addition, the sight of Naomi panting and moaning my name under me yesterday didn't particularly help.

Truth be told, if she doesn't touch me soon, I might just fucking implode.

Rolling on my side to see if Naomi's awake, I find the space beside me empty with a small piece of paper lying on the pillow.

Slightly nervous, I prop myself on one elbow, grabbing the note.

**I'm downstairs. Join me when you're ready. X**

I smile, letting out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. It seems Naomi's insecurities have been rubbing off on me.

Pulling away the covers, the cold air hits my naked skin, only covered by my bra and a small pair of girl's boxers. I'm about to put back my pants and shirt but grin to myself when I figure it could be much more fun to wear one of Naomi's oversized t-shirt.

Rummaging through her drawers, I finally settle on a large white one with a picture of a pig on it. It makes me giggle a bit imagining Naomi wearing it; it's miles away from her usual clothes but at the same time, I can't help but smile as I put it on, imagining a younger version of Naomi sporting it at some kind of protest.

The shirt smells good. It kind of feels like Naomi's hugging me.

A delicious smell welcomes me as I make my way downstairs. When I arrive in the kitchen, Naomi's loudly singing to one of Le Tigre's song coming out from speakers in the corner of the room.

She's wearing tiny denim shorts nearly hidden by an oversized navy blue t-shirt, her blonde hair up in a messy ponytail. My heart literally swells when I see she's also wearing glasses I didn't know she even had; I've admittedly always had a thing for girls with glasses.

I smile, leaning my shoulder against the doorframe. I might have just fallen a bit more for her.

Naomi nearly drops the two plates of eggs and bacon she's carrying when she finally notices me. A goofy grin appears on her face seconds after along with the slightest of blush.

"How long have you been watching me, creepy girl?" She asks, still smiling, motioning with her head fo me to follow her in the dining room.

"Long enough sexy girl." I wink. "I didn't know you were a fan of Le Tigre. How very gay of you." I add playfully whilst Naomi puts the plates on the table before circling my waist with her long arms.

"The thoughts running through my mind right now probably make me much gayer than listening to Le Tigre." Naomi replies, her hands sliding under my shirt to caress my back. I lick my dried lips. "I totally love you in my clothes by the way."

I grab the back of her neck to give her a sweet kiss, tasting orange juice on her lips. After, I crane my neck a bit to get a better view of her face; her perfect skin, her blue eyes, her pink cheeks, her white teeth. I realize it's the first time I've ever seen her without make-up and she looks different; still stunning tough, obviously, but different. I love this more natural, relaxed version of Naomi; it feels great to know she now feels comfortable enough to let me see this side of her.

Naomi brushes the fringe away from my eyes. "What are you thinking about?"

I can't help but slightly lean in her touch. "I'm thinking about how you look hot even without make-up." I reply honestly, absentmindedly playing with the small hair at the base of her neck. "And how I fucking love those glasses. I didn't know you had to wear some..."

Naomi touches her glasses self-consciously before a smile creeps up her face. "You really are the cutest aren't you?"

"Am I?" I reply cheekily tugging at her neck to bring her slightly closer to me.

Naomi nods. "You really are miss Fitch. And if you must know, I usually wear contact lenses. I always thought those glasses made me look kind of nerdy actually."

I rub our noses together before kissing her gently. "In my book, nerds are hot."

"You think I'm hot then?" Naomi whispers seductively against my lips, her blue eyes staring intently at me.

I run my hands down her sides, smirking when I feel her shiver under my hands. "I think you already know the answer to that."

She grins, satisfaction evident on her face, before kissing me again. "Shall we eat now? To be honest, I'm fucking starving."

"Way to kill the mood Naoms." I reply. Naomi shoves me playfully, giggling in the cutest way. _Naomi Campbell, you're going to kill me with those incessant butterflies in my belly._

The breakfast goes by rapidly after that, Naomi and I chatting about the success of our show whilst eating the gigantic amount of food she cooked.

I can see though that something has been bothering her; she keeps furrowing her eyebrows and toying with the remaining bacon in her plate with her fork.

I haven't known Naomi for long, a month actually, but it seems I'm already able to pick up fairly well on her different moods. I just have to look deep in her blue eyes and everything's there for me to read.

I take a bite of my croissant, staring at Naomi's bowed head during a gap in our conversation, wondering if I should ask her what's wrong. Finally deciding I should; after all, Naomi's my girlfriends now. I smile, mouthing the word to myself, letting it roll off my tongue. Girlfriend. Naomi Campbell's my girlfriend. _My_ girlfriend.

I look up, smiling like an idiot, only to find Naomi intently looking at her fidgeting hands. My smile drops instantly.

"Naoms?" Our eyes lock, her blue ones holding a whirlwind of emotions. "Are you okay?"

I can see her swallow before she nods rapidly. "Uh, yes. Why wouldn't I be?"

Shit, maybe I'm just imagining things. "It's just you seemed a bit preoccupied during the whole breakfast. I was just wondering if anything was bothering you?"

Naomi brings her gaze back to her hands and I can practically hear her thinking before she blurts out the most unexpected question.

"How did you know you were gay?"

I'm taken aback for a moment.

"That's a tough one for a Saturday morning Naoms..." I reply in a feeble attempt to joke, even though I'm well aware she's waiting for a real answer if I'm judging by the way she's currently looking at me.

A silence falls upon us as I try to think of what to say.

"Well", I start slowly, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear, "I didn't wake up one day and thought 'I'm gay' and everything was suddenly all clear in my mind. I guess it has been a slow process; I kind of always knew I was different, I just wasn't sure in which way. It came gradually, until I was able to put a word on it. I didn't like boys like Katie did. I wanted girls."

I stop, realizing I never really thought about how I just _knew_. It just happened.

I feel a bit nervous under Naomi's gaze, feeling a bit like she's judging me, evaluating my answer.

Finally, she bites on her bottom lip, locking eyes with me again. "So, you just... knew?" Naomi looks almost disappointed, as if she was waiting for some kind of big revelation.

"I guess so... It's not like there's a Guide to How to Know You're a Lesbian or anything... Everyone processes it differently."

Naomi looks deep in thought for a moment. "I guess you're right..." She replies absentmindedly, resuming the toying with her food. I hate not to know what's really up; I feel like she's not telling me everything but I decide to not push it for now.

Instead, I get up from my seat and walk around the table until I'm standing beside Naomi. Wordlessly, I sit on her lap, wrapping my hands around her neck.

Naomi's lips twitch into a smile as she rests our foreheads together.

"When you're ready to talk to me about whatever's bothering you, I'll be right here. Don't forget it though, okay?" I whisper, looking into her eyes.

Naomi hesitates for a moment. "I know." She finally replies quietly, and I can feel her breath ticking my skin.

I grin. "So, what does my amazing girlfriend want to do today?"

Naomi giggles. "I can't believe it."

I furrow my eyebrows, confused. "What?"

"That I'm Emily Fitch's girlfriend."

It's my turn to giggle lightly as I plant a kiss on her lips. "And neither can I believe I'm Naomi Campbell's."

We stare at each other for a moment. I'm suddenly all too aware of the naked skin of our thighs touching and by the dark look in Naomi's eyes, I can see she is too.

Naomi's gaze flickers rapidly to my lips before she repositions me, lifting me up a bit so I'm straddling her on the chair, leaving her hands on my arse as she starts to plant kisses down my neck.

Her strength inevitably turns me on, a dull ache settling between my legs as I put my hands on her hips. The mere touch of her hands is surely going to set me off.

She keeps nibbling and licking on my neck, sucking on my pulse point in a way I know is going to leave a mark tomorrow. I don't care though; I quite like the idea of Naomi branding me. Claiming me her own.

I can't help to start rocking my hips back and forth as she leaves my neck to crash our lips together, a soft moan escaping her throat and resonating throughout my body as she does so. We kiss sloppily for a moment, things getting gradually more and more heated.

Naomi finally pulls away, her breathing shallow. "You're wearing way too much." She growls, the want in her voice turning me on like fucking crazy.

Naomi bites her bottom lip as she grabs the hem of my shirt. I lift my hands up and she takes if off, discarding it on the floor.

Naomi's eyes widen when my breasts are revealed right in front of her face; I can feel her shudder lightly. "Fuck me." She breathes out, her gaze on my tits.

I lean in to lick her earlobe, my voice husky. "I was kind of hoping it would be the other way around."

Naomi lets out a moan before bringing our lips together again, her hands back on my arse. I know I shouldn't push her but right now, all I can think about is how I fucking _need_ to feel her hands on my breasts.

Still kissing her, I reach behind me to grab her hands, intertwining our fingers together before I bring them on my tits. I feel myself getting even wetter when after a moment of hesitation, Naomi starts to massage them.

"Fuck..." I let out shakily, putting my hands on her shoulder.

I feel Naomi smirk against my lips before she lowers her mouth to cover one of my nipples, her tongue teasingly circling it as she roughly palms my other breast.

I'm already insanely turned on as I tangle my hands in her hair, pushing her closer to my tits. The feel of her tongue on them is unbelievable and I can't help but let out a loud whimper when she starts to lightly tug at my piercing.

"Jesus, that piercing is fucking hot." Naomi whispers croakily.

Slowly, she brings one of her hands down my side and along my inner thigh, softly grazing the skin with her nails.

I know I'm dripping wet and won't be able to take much more teasing.

"Naoms..." Is the only word I manage to breathe before she cups my cunt with her hand, the pressure she's applying sending a wave of pleasure throughout my body.

"Fuck, you're wet..." She whispers almost fascinatingly, her other hand back on my arse to keep me steady on her lap.

"Please..."

Naomi lightly strokes her thumb against my knickers; I instinctively part my legs a bit more.

"What do you want?" She asks, mirroring my actions from last night. I know she's going to make me beg for it.

"Fuck me..." I let out huskily, my back arching when one of her finger pushes a bit more against my knickers.

I groan loudly. "Just fuck me, please..." I'm already so fucking close.

Naomi suddenly slips two fingers inside my panties, slightly hesitating before she pushes them deep inside of me. I grab the back of the chair, my eyes closing as I let out a strangled cry. It feels fucking incredible.

Naomi starts to slowly move her fingers, her mouth back on my tits.

"Faster, please..."

Instantly, she picks up her pace and I start to thrust my hips back and forth, riding her fingers. Her thumb finds my clit as I keep repeating her name, finding it turns me on even more.

I feel my hair sticking to my damp forehead, Naomi now pumping forcefully in and out of me, planting mouth opened kisses in the space between my breasts. My knuckles are white from the way I'm grabbing the back of the chair.

My center is throbbing, Naomi bringing me fucking close to the edge.

"I'm so close now..." Naomi adds a third finger, and I can feel myself finally losing it as I scream out her name repeatedly, the orgasm wildly invading my body.

After a few moments, I calm down and Naomi takes out her fingers, our eyes locking. She smiles hesitantly.

"Naoms, I..."

"You can tell if it was shit you know..." She interrupts me, her fingers tracing patterns on the small of my back.

"You're kidding me right? You made me came like never before Naoms, honestly."

She blushes. "I really liked that."

I smirk, kissing her. "What do you say we bring it in the bedroom and I can show you other things you might like?"

My phone buzzes on the nightstand beside me, waking me up from my deep slumber. Mumbling grumpily, I open one eye and grab it, bringing it close to my face, trying to read the small screen. It's a text from Katie, asking me if I want to go shopping today. As if.

I have much better plans, I think, smiling as I roll around in the bed, just like yesterday. And just like yesterday, the space beside me is empty. I don't worry though, knowing Naomi's probably just gone to the bathroom or woke up before me and decided to get some coffee.

Instead, my mind drifts back to the rather enjoyable way we spent the previous day, mostly in bed, finally allowing ourselves to thoroughly discover the other's body.

I discovered Naomi's other tattoo, a beautiful peacock's feather occupying the major part of her lower back and I spent an indecent amount of time just staring at it or kissing it, making Naomi giggle every time.

We fell asleep with our limbs tangled. I was exhausted but at the same time, completely ecstatic, with the feeling Naomi was finally ready for people to know about us.

After a few minutes of carelessly lying in bed I decide to get up, putting on another of Naomi's t-shirts.

I walk down the stairs, calling Naomi's name. There's no answer so I make my way to the kitchen, only to find it empty.

Still humming to myself, I search all the rooms of the first floor. No signs of Naomi.

Slightly worried now, I go back upstairs but there too, Naomi is nowhere to be found.

I can feel my heart beating a bit more rapidly and I internally scold myself for being so ridiculous. I repeat in my head that there must be an explanation for Naomi leaving me alone in her bed but as I go back to her bedroom, a weird sense of dread starts invading me.

Trying to shake it off, I call Naomi on her cell, leaving a message when there's no answer there either.

When I hang up, I notice a small piece of paper on Naomi's bedside table that I didn't see when I woke up.

My hands are slightly shaking when I reach out to grab it, realizing I already know what it's going to say. Nonetheless, I deeply hope I'm wrong.

Unfortunately, I'm not.

**I can't do this. I'm sorry.**

I feel my chest constricting painfully, everything surrounding me suddenly blurry. The piece of paper falls on the floor as I run a shaky hand through my hair, trying to wrap my head around what's happening.

Naomi left me. Alone in her bed after she endlessly made love to me yesterday.

I take a deep breath, trying to gather my thoughts.

I can't let her do that.

**Oh no. That's a Naomily story though. Naomi just **_**had**_** to run at some point, right?**

**A lovely someone suggested I write one or two chapters on Naomi's POV. I think it could be good, what do you think? I need your opinions on that one loves.**

**Hug and if you have a minute, you know what to do (apart from checking your Facebook that is)!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Aloha! (gee, random Hawaiian outburst.)**

**I LOVE YOU! What else can I say after such amazing reviews? Thanks a lot- you have the amazing power to make me smile every time I receive kind words from one of you! *smiles widely* See?**

_**Caro**_**- I'm going to see Land of Talk on March 3****rd****! Felt like I had to tell you. Hihi.**

**This one goes out to**_** little2blurry2blue**_** because she wants to have tea with me.**

**Chapter now. (Oh. Naomi's POV will be the next one by the way. I'm rather excited about it.)**

Today passed by in a blur.

I stayed at Naomi's house nearly two hours after I found her note, willing myself not to freak out, but she never came back.

I sent her countless messages and called her even more times.

I tried to do my homework, tried to watch TV, tried to listen to some music, tried to pay attention to Katie's babbling but all of my efforts to stop focussing, no, _obsessing_ over Naomi were made in vain.

Here I finally am, lying in bed, absentmindedly staring at the ceiling, still clutching that bloody little piece of paper in my hand whilst Katie's light snores come to me from the other side of the room.

'I can't do it.'

Those words, they bring out in me a strange and uncomfortable mix of angriness and hurt.

Angriness at the fact that Naomi left me in her fucking bed, in _her_ fucking house, without having the decency to wake me up, leaving a cryptic note instead.

Mostly, hurt though, because this only made me realize how hard I fell for Naomi and how there's no way in hell I'm going to let her ruin this rare thing we share together. It's too fucking beautiful. What hurt is that she, on the other hand, is seemingly willing to destroy it so easily.

I'm not ready to give this up just yet though; it appears I'm going to have to be brave for the both of us.

_I'll be brave for you Naomi Campbell._

I wake up with a start when I feel a hand shaking my shoulder. Opening my eyes, I meet Katie's ones staring at me, looking slightly pissed.

"Fucking hell Ems! Like, wake the fuck up now or else we'll be late for school! And if you want to have a lift with me and Jason, you'd better get your muff munching arse out of bed straight away..." She sighs dramatically, grabbing her purse as she gets out of our bedroom.

Sitting up in my bed, I rub my eyes, yawning. An uneasy feeling settles in my chest when what happened with Naomi yesterday comes back to me in an instant, hitting me with such intensity it's almost painful.

"Fuck's sake." I mumble, running a hand through my hair as I get up, picking up random clothes in my wardrobe.

I feel strangely determined, even though anxiety at the idea of confronting Naomi keeps showing its head every now and then. I truly hope I'll get her to talk to me and that we'll be ok. I don't know yet if it's just wishful thinking but for now, I don't want to think about the other option. I _can't_ let myself think about it.

I put on a loose purple hoodie with skinny jeans, putting my hair in a messy ponytail. I probably look like right shit.

Katie shouts from downstairs that her boyfriend's waiting for us.

"For fuck's sake." I mumble again, swinging my bag on my shoulder.

OOOOOOO

In school, Katie's boyfriend drops me in front of the main entrance before they drive off somewhere in the parking, probably to have a quick shag in his car before the beginning of classes.

I stand in front of the doors, students pushing past me, some of them swearing because I'm blocking the way.

I take a deep breath, willing my nerves not to take the better of me.

The hallways are as bloody crowded as usual and, as I make my way through the mass of people, I feel my palms growing sweaty. Gone is the confidence from earlier, suddenly replaced by an overwhelming anxiety.

I feel ridiculous for feeling that way- after all, Naomi should be the one nervous to see me, not the other way around. But I can't help my heart to skip a beat whenever a flash of blonde catches my eyes.

I don't see Naomi though and when I arrive at my locker, JJ's already there, reading a book.

"Hey Jay." I greet him, trying my best to sound cheerful.

JJ looks up, a smile instantly lighting up his face. He hugs me briefly before pulling away.

"Ems! How was your weekend?"

That's a fucking good question JJ.

Well, at first, I felt happy. And good. And safe. I had Naomi all to myself and we made love JJ, we made love to one another and it made me feel so fucking ecstatic I thought I was going to fucking explode from the intensity of it all.

But then, the next morning, I woke up to a cold and empty bed. And Naomi was gone. And now she won't answer my calls and I'm confused JJ. And fucking scared.

"Good. How was yours?" I reply instead, my lips twitching in a small smile. I don't feel like telling this to anyone right now; I need to talk to Naomi first.

"Oh, I'm glad you asked Emily! Look at what my mother gave me..." JJ answers happily, bending down to pick something in his bag. I lean against my locker, eyes trailing over the various students in the hallway.

My heart literally leaps in my throat when all of a sudden, all I can see is blue.

Naomi's standing at the far end of the corridor, and it makes me think of that time when she texted me to tell me she was dying for us to kiss.

Except today, when our eyes meet, Naomi quickly turns her head around, facing away from me. Completely dismissing me.

I bring my gaze to the floor- I know I should probably go talk to her but right now, I feel paralyzed, a lump rising in my throat. _For God's sake Emily, don't cry._

JJ finally finds what he was looking for and starts to ramble about something I can't quite process, my thoughts too engrossed in the look in Naomi's eyes. It was as if she didn't even know me. As if I was just another stranger.

The bell rings, startling me.

"See you at lunch Ems!"

I nod, watching JJ disappear in the crowd.

Of all the things I imagined in my head, I never thought Naomi would just simply ignore me like that.

OOOOOO

It's been three days and I haven't been able to talk to Naomi yet.

Every time I see her, she's always with a bunch of her friends, blatantly trying to avoid me, and each time, I feel so hopelessly confused I don't even have the courage to walk up to them and ask Naomi to just fucking _look_ at me.

Panda and JJ noticed there's something wrong with me but I think they gathered that I don't want to talk about it.

I feel like someone's trying to pull me out from inside. I have not the slightest idea why Naomi's cutting me out of her life like that and I even started to wonder if maybe I did something to upset her. But as much as I dig into my brain, I come up with nothing.

I feel numb, and I don't even know what the fuck went wrong. Because Naomi _refuses_ to tell me what the fuck went wrong, and it's fucking killing me.

It's lunch time and Panda and JJ are talking beside me whilst I'm munching half-heartedly on a sandwich, my eyes fixed on Naomi's back, two tables in front of me.

She's wearing a rather backless dress, and I hate that I can't help but want to trail my fingertips all over her tattoo. Want to make her shudder again under my hands like I did this weekend. Want to kiss the last few days away and pretend she never left me in her bed in the first place.

But it did happen and now the girl I can't stop thinking about is ignoring me.

I feel the now familiar lump rising up from my chest, unable to tear my eyes away from Naomi. Getting up hastily, I take my bag to leave, ignoring Panda and JJ calling my name behind me.

Pushing the bathroom's door, I'm relieved to see it's empty. I lock myself up in one of the cubicles, dropping my bag on the floor as I lean against the cold wall, closing my eyes.

_Please don't cry Emily._ _Let her explain herself first_.

I hate that I'm always hanging on until the slightest hint of hope has disappeared. I wish I could just hate Naomi right now but I just can't let myself believe she'd let me down. Not after the wonderful month we spent discovering each other.

"I'll just wash my hands and I'll meet you outside Eff!"

My breath hitches when I recognize Naomi's voice quickly followed by the sound of heels on the hard floor.

I take a deep breath, trying to calm down a bit knowing; this conversation will either make me the happiest girl in the whole fucking world or break my heart. And it makes my heart beat unbelievably fast.

With slightly shaky hands, I unlock the door and take a step out of the cubicle.

At first, Naomi doesn't look up and continues to wash her hands, probably thinking I'm just some random girl.

Eventually though, when I don't move, she brings her gaze up, intrigued, and her blue orbs lock with mine in the mirror.

Naomi's eyes widen, her face becoming paler as I hear her take a sharp intake of breath.

"Hey." I croak out, hating how unsure my voice sounds. Naomi doesn't reply, her back still turned on me. "Why didn't you answer my calls?" I ask bluntly, unable to think of anything else to say because that's literally all I've been thinking about for the past three days. I try to catch her eyes in the mirror but she's keeping them down.

Slowly, I take a few steps so that I'm standing by her side.

"Naomi, look at me."

Our eyes meet again and this time, I'm taken aback by the odd whirlwind of fear and coldness I find in them.

"What the fuck is going on?" I whisper softly, lightly running a finger down her hand. Naomi quickly takes it away and it hurts me beyond possible that she won't let me touch her.

"Nothing's going on Emily." She replies, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, looking away again.

Anger unexpectedly flares up in my chest when I hear her answer.

"What do you mean, nothing's going on? You leave me in your own fucking bed the morning after the best day of my entire fucking life and you tell me nothing's going on? What is that Naomi?"

"Nothing's going on." She repeats, readjusting her bag on her shoulder. I can see her hands are shaking. "Look, I-I have to go Emily."

She makes a move to leave but I grab her wrist, forcing her to stay in front of me. We stare at each other for a moment before Naomi wriggles her wrist out of my tight hold.

"What do you want Emily?" Naomi asks after a while, her voice devoid of all emotions.

I scoff incredulously, taking another step forward so that I'm mere inches away from her face.

"What do I want? Are you fucking kidding me Naomi?" I practically spit in her face. She cringes a bit, avoiding my eyes once more. "I'm fucking clueless here Naomi. I don't know what to think anymore. You avoided me all week and if you need to know, it fucking killed me because I don't know Naomi, I absolutely don't know why you won't talk to me."

My voice grows weaker because Naomi is still not looking at me and it hurts too much. "I have no idea what's going on. Please, tell me what I did wrong..." I ask pleadingly, desperate for an answer.

At that, Naomi looks up, something resembling guilt flashing in her eyes. "No, you didn't do anything wrong Emily..."

Anger spreads within me rapidly again, taking control of my whole body in one quick moment, tired of whatever game Naomi's playing at.

"What the fuck is it then? Why?" I ask again, my voice much louder than before, startling Naomi a bit as she furiously fidgets with her fingers. "I need you to fucking tell me why Naomi because I swear to God I will-"

"It's too much!" Naomi shouts suddenly, visibly angry, her breathing raged. My eyes widen at her sudden outburst. "It's too much Emily, too fucking much. You- you confuse the hell out of me! Don't you understand that?"

"No, Naomi. No I fucking don't know what you're talking about here..." I reply harshly, crossing my arms in front of me.

Naomi seems to think for a moment before finally shaking her head, seemingly taking a decision.

"I-I can't do this..." She mutters to herself before lifting up her eyes to meet mine. "I can't do this with you Emily. Us", she gestures back and forth in the space between us, that I can feel getting bigger as the seconds pass, "I can't do this. I-I just can't."

I feel like all the air has been taken away from my lungs as I stare into Naomi's blue eyes. My own eyes begin to prickle but I ignore it, not giving a shit if I cry in front of Naomi anymore.

"What do you mean?" I ask, aware my bottom lip is quivering.

Naomi's eyes soften for a split second as she raises her hand up and it looks like she's about to touch my cheek but at the last moment, she brings it down, her eyes hardening again.

She takes a deep breath.

"It means that I don't think we should see each other again anymore Emily." She brings her gaze on the floor, effectively breaking my heart in tiny, miserable pieces.

"I thought we- I thought..." I stutter miserably, my vision blurry from the tears. "Please don't do this Naomi..." I hate that I'm practically begging but I need her to stay.

I can see Naomi squaring her shoulders, breathing out a shaky breath before looking at me. Her blue eyes are watery. "I have to go Emily."

Once more, Naomi makes a move to leave and I grab her wrist again, tears now freely trickling down my face. I feel a dull ache in my chest and I need her to just fucking _stay_ for it to go away. I need her to stay to make it better again.

"Do you regret it?" I whisper, unsure about what I'm referring to but willing her to give me the right answer.

Naomi closes her eyes briefly and opens them again. "Yes."

I let go of her wrist.

I never ever thought words could hurt so sharply. "I'm sorry Emily." Naomi adds before practically running out of the bathroom, leaving me feeling like the whole world's just carelessly crumbling around me.

"Fuck you Naomi Campbell!" I suddenly shout through my tears, "Fuck you..." This time more feebly, my voice breaking on the last word.

Numbly, I go back into the cubicle where my bag still is, quietly shutting the door behind me.

Leaning my hands on the walls on either side of me, I finally let myself sob.

***waves white flag***

**...don't hate me you guys. Very angsty one, but I truly hope you loved it nonetheless! **

**Hug? Ha, come on. I know you want to. *hugs***


	17. Naomi's Chapter

***smiles shyly* Hi guys! Soooo. Sorry for going all AWOL on you these past two weeks but I have one super good reason: UNI. Bleh. I know, boring like that. **

**A-ny-way, I'll ramble at the end of the chapter but I just want to say one thing: Naomi's POV has been a real biiiiitch to write so I apologize if it's shit. You'll see it's kind of an emotional rollercoaster- Naomi's well confused. Poor girl. **

**This chapter is like scenes that have been cut at the final montage... You'll see what I mean.**

**This one goes out to **_**drummergirl**_** because she agreed to give me roses for Valentine's Day!**

I didn't mean for it to happen.

I honestly didn't.

But before I could even comprehend what was happening, I was already hooked.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Come on Freds!" I say for the umpteenth time, looking past my shoulder to see Freddie keeping his slow pace, a spliff hanging from his lips. "I might die under this fucking sun, so hurry the fuck up will you?"

Freddie smiles lazily. "Don't be so cranky Naoms. We're not late."

"I know. I just need to get into that pool. And fast."

It has been unbearably hot for the past week, something rather unusual for late August in Bristol, and Effy invited Cook, Freds and me to a pool party along with some other people from college.

The afternoon sun is merciless and I can feel sweat sliding down my back despite my thin tank top.

I'm about to turn around to talk to Freddie again when something hits the side of my leg.

"What the fuck?" I mumble grumpily, looking down to see a soccer ball resting at my feet.

"Shit! Sorry about that!" A husky voice says to my left.

I turn my head around, taking in the sight of a girl jogging towards me. I know her from school but I can't quite remember her name- that's not the point for now.

For now, I'm completely mesmerized by the subtle way her breasts are bouncing under her blue low cut sports top whilst she's running.

I realize the girl has come to a stop in front of me so I smile awkwardly, focussing my attention on the way some of the lose hair from her messy ponytail is sticking to her forehead.

"Are you... okay?" I hear her ask me, concern evident on her face.

I clear my throat, gulping loudly when I notice the sweat glistening just above her cleavage. _Jesus._ "Huh, yeah, totally. I'm good."

"Do you want some water? It's just so bloody hot these days- you might just be a bit dehydrated." She replies with a throaty chuckle. It makes me want to smile too.

"No, I'm fine. I- I have to go." I finally stutter out, spinning on my heels, effectively leaving her behind.

Freddie's waiting for me a few meters away and I ignore his questioning look when I grab his arm, eager to put as much space as possible between me and the girl with the enthralling red hair.

It's when I'm about to knock on Effy's door that I remember her name.

Emily. Emily Fitch.

OOOOOOOOOO

"I can't believe Kieran paired me up with the leopard print bitch." Effy comments coldly, grabbing a frie from Freddie's plate.

"At least you're not stuck with that crazy Pandora girl." Freddie replies, his mouth full.

Effy shrugs. "I don't know. She seems nice."

"Nice? I wasn't even sure if she was speaking fucking English!"

I tune out their arguing, toying with the food in my plate.

Kieran paired me up with Emily. Of fucking course. I wish I could just not care about it- do the assignment and never talk to her again. But I just can't seem to get Emily out of my head. It's been like that for days now.

We had a massive row earlier this week- I acted like the biggest fucking twat in the universe and made fun of her in front of the whole class. I felt like such a tit, and I don't even know why I did that in the first place. She told me I was a selfish bitch and even though it shouldn't have, it hurt me to know that's what she really thinks of me.

I look up when a flash of red catches my attention, the usual Emily-induced heart fluttering occurring when I see her sitting a few tables in front of me, talking animatedly with her friend JJ.

I bite my bottom lip, letting my eyes trail over her cute plaid shirt and slouchy beanie. _I love when she wears beanies._

She smiles at something and I feel the corners of my lips twitching upwards on their own.

Suddenly, Emily's brown eyes meet mine. I blush furiously, immediately bringing my head down, inwardly cursing myself for being caught so blatantly staring at her. _You idiot._

"She's cute." Effy whispers, an indescribable smirk plastered on her face.

Before I have time to reply anything, Effy gets up and heads towards the cafeteria's doors. Wondering what she meant, hoping it's not what I think, I hurriedly grab my bag and after greeting Freddie, I follow Effy's steps.

I finally arrive outside twenty minutes later, a lot of people having stopped me to talk to me about one thing or another. That's the downside of being school president I guess- everybody knows you so you can never be alone when you want to.

I find Effy sitting on her usual bench in the school's field, eyes closed, smoking a cigarette.

Carefully, I sit next to her, not certain how I should start this conversation.

We stay in silence for a few minutes, Effy regularly blowing some smoke, me gazing absentmindedly in the distance.

"You can tell me anything you know." Effy finally says, her soul searching blue eyes locking with my own confused ones. "I'll never judge you."

"I know Eff." I sigh. "I'm just not quite sure what's happening myself."

Effy nods, taking out her cigarette case out of her jacket. She lights another one, not bothering to offer me- she knows too well what I think of smoking.

"You know what it does to your lungs right?" I ask, well aware she knows and that it won't change a thing anyway.

"Yep." She replies, popping the 'p'.

We fall back into a comfortable silence. I contemplate the idea of telling Effy about the weird thing I have currently going on for Emily, realizing I just _have_ to talk about that with someone or it'll drive me mad.

I take a deep breath, bracing myself for whatever's going to happen next. "Well, there's something I have to tell you." _Here goes nothing. "_I might have a slight, tiny, little crush on... Emily Fitch."

"I already knew that." Instantly comes Effy's calm reply. _What?_

"But how?" I stutter out, a thousand questions erupting in my head.

Effy turns around so she's completely facing me. There's an almost amused glint in her eyes, as if she's aware of something I'm not. "You should see the longing stares you've been throwing her way since the start of college Naoms."

"That obvious?" I ask, crinkling my nose.

Effy nods, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Shit, shit, shit." I mumble, panicked. In a rare affectionate gesture, Effy puts her cold hand on my knee.

"Don't worry. You usually have to shove things right in front of people's faces to make them notice evidence. I just observe more."

"Fucking hell." I mumble, running a hand through my hair. "I have not a clue where it's coming from Eff. It's like, one minute she was just a random girl in college and the next, she's all I can think about. I even find myself trying to sit at strategic places in classes or in the common room to be able to just look at her. How pathetic is that?" I ask, scoffing.

Effy seems to ponder her answer for a moment. "It's not. You have a crush. It happens."

"But she's a...girl." I reply feebly, fidgeting with the hem of my skirt.

It's the other thing that has been bothering me. I know it shouldn't matter, that I should allow myself to like whoever I want and all that jazz but honestly, it confuses the hell out of me.

Effy lights up a third cigarette before eyeing me with a raised eyebrow. "So what?"

"So what?" I repeat incredulously. "So I _like_ a _girl_ Eff, that's fucking what!"

"Jesus Naomi, we're not in the sixties anymore."

"I know but still... I don't think I'll ever be ready to...be with a girl. In _that_ way you know?" I feel myself blush at the mere idea of Emily and me together in _that_ way.

"Christ, are you blushing?" Effy asks, stifling a laugh.

I shake my head vehemently. "Of course not!"

"Naomi likes Emily, Naomi wants to kiss Emily..." Effy hums, clearly making fun of me. I playfully bump our shoulders together.

"Thanks for taking it so good Eff. I would appreciate it if we'd keep it a secret for now though. I don't want the whole school to know... It's none of their business."

Effy stubs her cigarette. "I'll keep schtum."

I nod and we both get up when the bell rings.

As we're making our way back to the college's front doors, Effy lightly grabs my arm to make me stop. "Let things go their own way Naomi. You'll have your answers eventually."

Oh, how I hope so.

OOOOOOOOOO

"So Naomi, we agree? You'll organize the fund raising campaign for the cheerleader team?" Doug asks me from behind his desk at the end of our weekly meeting.

I nod confidently, putting my things back in my bag. "Yes, no problem. And do I still have to take care of the parents/teachers meeting next week?"

Doug's eyes widen. "Oh, I totally forgot about that! Thank God you're here Naomi. Since Harriet left, I'm a bit at lost with everything I have to do..."

I smile, my hand on the doorknob. "Don't worry Doug, I've got everything under control." I wink. "Have a nice day!"

Seeing it's lunchtime, the hallways are relatively empty and I decide to head to the library to do some homework before the classes start back.

I notice Derek at the end of the corridor, talking with his annoying friends.

Cursing under my breath, I round a corner in order to avoid him and bump into something, or more like someone, as I do so.

My heart skips a beat when I see Emily sprawled on the floor, sheets flying everywhere from an open binder.

"Jesus, I'm-I'm so sorry!" I stutter out. Even though Emily and I have been working together on our project for a week and have been getting along incredibly well, she still reduces me to a useless mess anytime she merely lays eyes on me.

Emily chuckles. "It's all right Naomi." She makes a fake serious face. "I'm pretty sure I'll survive."

I giggle, relaxing a bit when I lose myself in her warm brown eyes. "At least let me help you with your... stuff. " I gesture around us at all the sheets now on the floor.

"That would be great. Thanks!"

I crouch down on the floor, and I swear I catch Emily's eyes on my legs for a brief instant. I gulp audibly.

We start to gather the sheets in silence before Emily looks up to meet my eyes.

"So, why were you in such a hurry miss Campbell?"

_I was running away from Derek because I can't stand it when he talks to me, touches me. I can't help but wish it was you._

"I had-uh- I had to go and meet Effy..." I reply instead, averting her eyes.

Emily nods.

We resume picking up the sheets and as I'm about to grab one, Emily goes to do the same, her hand landing on mine.

I hear her take a sharp intake of breath as the butterflies in my stomach appears at full force. The whole skin of my arm is tingling, the warmth rapidly spreading throughout my whole body.

Emily takes back her hand rapidly after a few seconds. "Sorry..." She mumbles, and I close my eyes at the huskiness of her voice. _Get a grip._

When I open them again, Emily's staring at me, a weird look in her eyes. We're both on our hands and knees, our faces mere inches away from each other.

I know we're currently in the middle of a bloody hallway, in college, but before I can process what's happening, I raise my hand to push her fringe out of her eyes. I relish in the feeling of my fingertips on her soft skin.

Emily's eyes widen and I feel a blush spreading wildly across my cheeks. _Of course she's wondering what you're doing, you twat!_

"You had something in your hair..." I say rapidly, averting her eyes as I hastily get up, straightening my skirt. Emily's still on the floor, looking up at me, her cheeks slightly pink.

"Ok, well, see you around Emily..." I say, swinging my bag on my shoulder.

She just nods and I turn on my heels, eager to escape the thick atmosphere.

"Naomi!" I hear behind me just as I'm about to round the corner.

I turn around, meeting Emily's eyes. She bites her bottom lip.

"Yeah?"

"I'll see you tomorrow to work on our project right?"

I nod, suddenly feeling lighter at the perspective of seeing Emily tomorrow even though I can't seemingly control myself around her.

"Sure."

Emily smiles. A beautiful, bright, dimply smile.

"Great!"

I find myself smiling back just as wide when I hear the happiness in her voice.

Emily Fitch, I think to myself as I resume my walking down the hallway, you don't know it yet but you got me wrapped around your little finger. And it scares the shit out of me.

OOOOOOOOO

Emily's dancing with that bitch.

Emily's dancing with that fucking bitch Olivia and there's nothing I can do about it.

I feel stupid for even thinking she was checking me out earlier. Even more stupid for choosing this costume just because I hoped she'd find me sexy in it.

I scoff at my own naivety. _Stupid little Naomi._

I see Effy watching me from the other side but I avert her eyes, taking a sip of my beer, willing myself not to cry.

When I bring my eyes back on the dance floor, it's like all the air has been painfully squeezed out of my lungs when I take in the sight before me.

Emily's kissing Olivia.

I feel my eyes welling up and I immediately start to make my way out of the room. I couldn't bear it if Emily saw me crying.

I trip in the stairs; my vision's blurry from the tears.

I finally find an empty bathroom and lean my hands on the counter, cursing at myself for even thinking Emily could share the same feelings.

OOOOOOOOO

When I arrive home much later that night, I'm humming as I put my key in the door, unable to contain the smile that has been threatening to practically burst out of my face since I left Effy's party.

The house is quiet and dark, my mom being away on a business trip.

Still humming, I go in the kitchen, flicking the lights on to take a late night snack.

As I'm grabbing some food from the fridge, I hear my phone beeping. My heart beats rapidly when I see it's a new text from Emily.

**Miss you already. Kisses. Ems.**

An intense wave of happiness and excitement floods through me when I read the words and I let out a small squeal, feeling like I have to get some of this incredible feeling out or else I might just implode from the intensity of it all.

I practically gambol to the living room to put on my iPod, Taylor Swift's "You Belong With Me" immediately coming out from the speakers.

I'm aware it's extremely lame but fuck it, I feel like I could fucking fly right now and nothing will bring me down from this wonderful high.

I dance alone in the room, singing loudly the lyrics as I think back to the kiss Emily and I shared. Well, the multiple kisses actually, I correct myself, blushing a bit at the thought of Emily's lips on mine, of Emily's tongue in my mouth.

She feels the same, I keep repeating in my head. She does feel the same.

Could things get any better?

Throwing myself on the couch, slightly panting from all the singing and dancing but still smiling like a lunatic, I grab my phone from the coffee table and text Emily back.

**I miss you too. You're amazing Emily. N. xx**

OOOOOOOOOO

"So. How are things with Emily?" Effy asks me randomly, two days before mine and Emily's show. We're in my bedroom, trying to do some homework even though Effy brought a bottle of vodka with her. Please, don't ask.

I smile and shrug at the same time. "Good." I reply shortly before bringing back my attention to my books.

"Naomi?" Effy shifts closer to me on the bed. "What is it?"

I sigh, hating her fucking oracle powers. It's getting annoying for us simple mortals.

I reposition myself so that I'm sitting cross-legged in front of her and Effy does the same, taking a swig from the bottle.

"I'm scared Eff." I state bluntly, unable to find a better way to express how I've been feeling these last days.

Effy narrows her eyes a bit. "Of what?" She replies just as bluntly, even though I'm quite sure she already has an idea of what my answer's going to be. She always does.

"Of Emily. Of how fast it's all going. Of how I'm falling head over heels for her. Of how I'm not ready for that. I'm not ready Eff." I repeat, hating how weak my voice sounds.

"Not ready for what?" Effy asks. It seems she's not going to help me find the answers tonight. I'll have to find them myself.

"For what Emily's asking of me. She's not asking it right now; she's being wonderful to me in fact." I start, remembering fondly Emily's kind and caring nature. "But I know that eventually, she'll want me to commit more than I do. She'll want us to be a couple. Openly together. And I don't know if I'm strong enough for that. If I'll _ever_ be strong enough for that."

Tears prick my eyes as I realize how deeply confused I am right now. Too many contradictory feelings are battling for power over my head and heart.

For the first time since I met her, Effy seems at lost for words. I stare at her, eagerly waiting for her legendary wisdom to show its head.

"You were the one who kept telling me during a month about Emily this and Emily that. You wouldn't shut up about her."

I smile a bit. It's true.

"And now that you have her, you're willing to fuck this all up just because you're scared?"

Effy's words hit me like a train on a track.

Emily's just, well, fucking perfect. I have to be brave for her. I have to be brave and make sure the fear doesn't win.

OOOOOOOOOO

Emily kisses me softly before moving so that she's lying beside me on the bed.

"How was that?" She asks, a devilish smirk on her face. She looks unbearably cute with her messy red hair and swollen lips.

I slightly turn my head to smile back, trying to calm down my raged breathing.

"Who knew someone so small could have such a crazy libido uh?" I reply playfully whilst grabbing the sheets to cover our naked bodies.

Emily chuckles and instantly wraps a hand around my waist, burying her head in the crook of my neck. I can feel her inhale deeply.

"Fuck, you smell good. That vanilla perfume drives me insane."

"You drive me insane." I whisper, tightly wrapping my arms around her petite frame.

I love how we fit.

She kisses the side of my neck and I hear sigh contently. "I want to tell people about us Naomi."

I instantly stiffen, and Emily must feel it because she tilts her head back a bit to meet my eyes.

"Don't you?" Her voice is so unsure, her eyes so full of insecurity it makes my heart swell. I realize how it must have been for her to deal with me, to have to always wait for me, making sure that she wasn't pushing me. I know she did it because she wanted to but still, I feel bad to know I made her doubt herself like that.

"Sure..." I reply noncommittally, willing my heart to stop beating so fast.

Emily settles back in her previous position, stroking the skin just above my hip.

"Your skin is so soft..." She mumbles absentmindedly, tracing lazy patterns that make me shudder. "That's one of the things I love about you..."

Emily's breathing evens out a bit after that; I can feel her relax in my arms, letting me know she's asleep.

I'm not that lucky though as I lay there, eyes glued to the ceiling.

I can't help to think about what Emily said about telling people about us.

I'm not ready. I can't do this. Everyone in school knows me. They would all be looking at me, judging me.

An uneasy feeling settles in my chest and I find myself struggling to breathe. _Jesus._

Careful not to wake Emily, I get up, trying to calm down a bit.

I can't do this. I'll never be brave enough for Emily. She's the brave one.

The rest of the night is spent sitting on a couch next to my bed, knees hugged tightly to my chest, watching Emily's peaceful silhouette in the dark.

When light starts to creep through the curtains, my decision is made.

I can't let her believe I'll have the courage to be with her properly eventually when I know I'm not going to be able to do it. Even though it completely breaks my heart.

I leave a note on my pillow and get out of the house.

I feel empty.

OOOOOOOOOO

"I hate you Naomi Campbell!" Emily shouts from behind the closed bathroom's door and I start to walk faster, eager to escape this disaster. My chest constricts as tears begin to slide down my cheeks. I quickly wipe them.

"Fuck..." I mumble under my breath, the utterly broken look in Emily's eyes when I told her I regretted what happened between us seemingly imprinted on the back of my eyelids.

I forcefully push the front doors, the cold air hitting my skin, biting.

_You had to do it, you couldn't properly be with Emily_, I repeat over and over again as I start to aimlessly walk away from college, not giving a fuck about afternoon classes.

Seems the fear won after all.

**Hope it didn't disappoint. Just wanted to show what was going on in our favourite Naomi Campbell's mind.**

**I promise I won't be away for that long again. If so, just send **_**missmel1983**_** to kick my arse. God knows where this story would be without her...*grins***

***hands Starbursts* Love!**

**Oh, and have you heard? No one can escape the power of The Game. That's an undeniable fact.**


	18. Chapter 18

**First of all, alleluia to all your reviews! Oh man do I love them! Thanks a lot! *grins***

**Second of all, Happy Valentine's Day to all of you! On my part, Valentine's Day usually equals A-L-C-O-H-O-L and C-H-O-C-O-L-A-T-E but I wish you the best if you're spending it with a special lady/lad! Luuurrrve is all around I guess.**

**So. Chapter.**

**This one goes out to **_**smcl **_**because first, she's from Italy (which, obviously, is whizzer cool) and second because she always leaves me great reviews!**

**I don't own Skins. I don't own any other shows on television for that matter, if you were somehow wondering.**

I lay in bed, absentmindedly staring at a poster on Katie's wall.

I'm hungry but I don't feel like getting up and go downstairs to face the questioning looks of my parents that are most certainly wondering why I just spent the last forty-eight hours practically locked in my bedroom.

I also know I probably look like right shit, having not changed out of a baggy t-shirt and sweatpants for the past two days.

But most of all though, I _feel_ like shit. Complete and utter shit. It seems I have so many feelings running through my mind right now that, in the end, they numb me. I feel too fucking much but at the same time, I feel empty.

I didn't try to contact Naomi or to talk to her in school yesterday. I didn't want to.

Our eyes met once, during Politics, even though we were both obviously trying to avoid the other as much as possible. She looked away almost immediately and I didn't know what it made me want to do more; punch her or cry.

I sigh, bringing my knees closer to my chest and trying to get any thoughts of Naomi out of my head. In vain.

It's the moment Katie chooses to barge in our bedroom, singing loudly an annoying eighties song.

When she notices me still at the exact same place she left me a couple of hours ago, her face drops instantly and I can see an honest look of sadness in her eyes.

She comes and sits beside me, shifting so that my head is resting in her lap. Silently, she starts to run a soothing hand through my hair.

The gesture is innocent, full of a tenderness I haven't witnessed in a long time coming from Katie, and that's all it takes for me to break down completely after having tried to fight the tears all day. It's not long until I'm fully sobbing; messy and full of hiccups sobs. I'm shaking violently, my chest hurting whenever I try to breath.

It takes a couple of minutes until I calm down, completely exhausted.

Katie moves again so that she's facing me on the bed, an arm around my waist.

"Ems..." She trails off, her voice full of concern. "I hate seeing you like that. So... broken."

I haven't really told Katie about what happened. She knows it concerns Naomi but I didn't quite feel like talking about it. That way, it somehow made it less real and final.

"I know..." I reply, my voice huskier than usual.

"Plus, you really look like, well, shit."

My lips twitch into a small smile and I sniffle a bit. "Thanks a lot."

Katie smiles too, pushing a strand of hair away from my face. "What happened Ems? It's Naomi, right? You can tell me. I'm your sister."

Looking up from my fidgeting hands, I take my first proper look at Katie for the past two days, and I'm surprised to find she looks tired. I tend to forget that when one of us is suffering, the other suffers too, albeit at different levels. Twins connexion I guess.

I wipe some tears from my cheeks, deciding I definitely owe Katie some explanations. "Naomi left me Kay. She said she didn't want to see me again and..." I take a deep breath, willing the new round of tears I feel coming to leave me the fuck alone, "she said she regretted what happened between us..."

Katie's eyes widen in pure shock but in a quick instant, it's replaced by furrowed eyebrows and angriness.

"Who the fuck does she think she is? Fucking bitch! Seriously Em, do you want me to-"

I interrupt Katie, knowing too well it's going to include some form of physical retaliation. "It's fine Katie."

Katie scoffs. "Fine? Don't you think I haven't heard you cry yourself to sleep Ems? You're anything but fucking fine and I'll make sure to give that blonde cow a piece of my mind. I don't give a shit that she's the fucking Queen Bee or whatever, she has no fucking rights to treat you like that!"

I smile, truly touched by Katie's protectiveness but also knowing there's no way in hell I'll let her talk to Naomi. This would only make things worse.

"Thanks for wanting to protect me Kay but I don't want you to do anything regarding Naomi, ok?"

Katie mumbles something grumpily. I raise my eyebrow at her. "Ok?"

"Fine, fine! But will you at least tell me how you feel? You've been so closed off and I hate feeling that powerless..." Katie replies, and I know she genuinely does want to help.

There's a moment of silence where I ponder my answer to Katie's seemingly simple question. How do I feel? It's fucking hard to decipher through this messy bundle of emotions.

"I feel hurt. Really fucking hurt." I start finally, locking eyes with Katie. "I feel like I had something rare and wonderful and precious for far too short and that someone took it away from me. No. More like stole it away and that I just had to watch it happen without being able to do a thing to stop it." I whisper, my voice cracking on the last words whilst remembering Naomi's hard and cold eyes when she told me it was over.

Katie looks thoughtful after that and I'm unable to know what she's thinking. "You need vodka." She finally says after a few minutes, instantly getting up to grab the bottle under her bed.

"W-What?" I stutter out, shifting so that I'm now sitting on my bed. _Seriously?_

"You need to forget for a bit Ems. To stop moping around and have a bit of fun." Typical Katie.

I sigh. "I'm not sure if-"

"Oh, come on!" Katie cuts me, practically shoving the bottle in my hands.

_Fuck it, _I think, taking a big swig.

OOO

Two hours later and Katie and I are well and truly wasted. Plus, I think Katie took a pill of some kind earlier.

Turns out the alcohol doesn't really take my mind off of Naomi, if anything it actually has the complete reverse effect, but at least I feel warm and fuzzy now.

Katie's on her bed, reading a text message she just received whilst I'm sitting on the floor, staring at the ceiling. My mind keeps wandering back on its own to Naomi; Naomi's lips, Naomi's thighs, Naomi's laugh, Naomi's witty humour. Naomi who made love to me in her bed. Naomi who regrets it. _Fuck._

I sigh shakily, running a hand through my hair.

"There's a party at Cook's place!" Katie says as she gets up to check herself in the mirror, obviously unsteady on her feet.

"I know."I reply. Katie sends me a questioning look. "Naomi told me last weekend that Cook wanted to throw some big party..." _And after that, we had mind-blowing sex,_ I add bitterly in my head.

"Oh, ok...I think Effy actually mentioned Naomi was going to be there tonight..." Katie gives me a worried look after blurting out the information.

I scoff disbelievingly.

Of fucking course, I've been staying in for the past two days because I couldn't even begin to move past the fucking pain but Naomi, on her part, goes to a fucking party tonight, like nothing happened.

I feel anger rising up within me as the information sinks into my foggy brain. A virulent and resentful anger.

"Fucking hell!" I shout, getting up hastily before I start to pace around the room.

Katie gives me a confused look..

"Do you want to know how else I feel Katie? I feel fucking angry at Naomi! I feel..."I let out a growl, frustrated that I can't find the right words in my drunken state. "She made me believe we were together, that she actually felt something for me and then she leaves me alone in her fucking bed? Who fucking does that?"

"A bitch!" Katie replies, slurring her words, taking a swig of vodka before handing me the bottle.

"That's right! She's a fucking bitch for treating me the way she did!"

I grab my bag from the floor, keeping the bottle in my hand.

"And I'm going to go to that fucking party and tell her what I exactly think of her...It's... She had no right to do this to me..." I add between my teeth. I've never been this fucking angry before.

Katie nods eagerly. "That's it Emzy! You're a Fitch, go and show it to that cow!"

The walk to Cook's house takes more time than it would have normally seeing Katie and I are struggling to walk straight.

I can confusedly hear a small voice in my head telling me it's far from being a good idea to show up drunk at a party to talk to Naomi but I quickly shush it. Naomi fucking deserves what's coming her way.

The party's already in full swing when we arrive in front of the house. There's no one outside, probably because of the chilly wind, but we can clearly hear the loud thumping of the music.

Katie squeezes my hand briefly before letting it go. "You ready?"

I take the last swig left in the bottle. Liquid courage. "I'm more than fucking ready."

When we enter the house, it's not long before I lose Katie in the crazy crowd of drunk and high teenagers.

I don't recognize anyone, all the faces blurring before my eyes in an odd mess. I might be way more wasted than I first thought.

Nonetheless, I push through the mass of people, focussing all my attention to catch a flash of peroxide blonde but in vain. Naomi's nowhere to be found.

The music is loud and I can feel my head throbbing, dizzy from all the different lights flashing from a stroboscope in the living room.

Unsteadily, I make my way towards what I assume is the kitchen, anger overtaking me again when my mind drifts back to Naomi. Fucking Naomi. Fucking, beautiful Naomi.

A couple of blokes pass by me as they exit the door, carrying several beers.

When I stumble into the kitchen, that's when I finally see her. My breath involuntarily catches in my throat.

But she's not alone. She's with Derek.

And they're kissing. Full-on, fucking kissing. With his arms around her waist and her hands on his fucking shoulders.

It's like all the blood drains out of my body, along with my previous anger. The bile rises in my throat and I feel I might just pass out from the erratic beating of my heart and the sudden increasing of my breathing.

I can't move, my feet not responding to the frantic orders of my brain. _Leave. Just fucking leave._

I feel my eyes welling up. I just need to fucking go. I don't want her to see me.

Just as I find the strength to turn around and walk away, I bump into someone. I try to walk past them but I feel a hand grabbing my shoulder.

"Emily! What are you doing here?" I recognize Mandy, shouting in my ear over the music. _Fuck. Naomi's going to hear her._

"I-I have to go Mandy..." I mumble rapidly, my voice pathetically weak, thinking of Naomi only a few meters away.

That's when I hear a panicked voice behind me. _Her_ voice. "Emily?" _Fuck, fuck, fuck._

I shove Mandy out of my way and practically run toward the front door.

Finally outside, I find myself struggling to breathe, feeling like something's crushing my chest into a million pieces. I take big gulps of air, tilting my head back to try and prevent the tears from falling.

"Emily?" Naomi's unsure voice asks behind me, making me shiver a bit. She had the arrogance, or maybe it's just the thoughtlessness, of following me outside.

I don't turn around. "What do you want?" Glad when I notice my voice doesn't sound as broken as I feel.

I hear Naomi's heels on the ground until she's in front of me. I look up, unable to stop my heart from fluttering when I meet her eyes. She seems completely devastated, full of guilt and pain.

"What-What were you doing here?"

I let out a dry laugh. "I should be the one asking the questions, don't you agree?"

"Emily..." Naomi repeats my name, this time more pleadingly. "It's not what you think..."

"Save it Naomi." I interrupt coldly, shaking my head. "Fuck, I'm so fucking stupid!" I add, pinching the bridge of my nose.

Naomi takes a tentative step towards me and that's when I notice the unshed tears in her eyes. She looks so lost I almost feel like hugging her but the image of her and Derek suddenly flashes before my eyes.

"Do you know how I feel Naomi?" She averts my eyes, looking almost scared. "I feel so pathetic because there I was, thinking you cared about me...Fucking stupid, uh?"

"I do care about you Emily, I just-"

"Shut the fuck up Naomi!" I practically shout, anger once again taking control over my body. I can't believe she's lying to me so easily. "You don't have the right to say you care about me, you don't! If you truly did, you'd be with me right now! It's me you'd be kissing in the kitchen, not fucking Derek!"

Big tears are rolling down Naomi's cheeks. "Emily, please...just listen to me..."

I cross my arms in front my chest, confronting her. "Go ahead then. Talk."

Naomi brings her eyes to the ground, fidgeting with her hands. "I-I'm..." She stutters out before she stops to talk, visibly struggling with her words.

The silence stretches out for a few minutes.

Finally, I let out a small laugh, but it's devoid of any emotions. "I knew it. Please, just do us both a favour and tell me I was nothing but a fucking experiment to you. This way, we'll both be able to move on." I don't know where this bitterness comes from. All I know is that it's the biggest lie I've ever said; there's no way I'll ever be able to move on that easily.

Naomi shakes her head. "No! That's not...you're not ..."

I stare into her watery blue eyes, willing her to tell me it's all just a big fucking mistake and that we'll be ok. She doesn't.

"Whatever. You're a fucking coward Naomi. We've got nothing more to say to each other." I reply, starting to walk away from her, trying to ignore the pain and anger messing in my head.

"Emily, it's not fair...please..." Naomi whispers behind me, and it's so low I'm even surprised I heard it.

It's the words though that make me snap and I turn around, walking back towards Naomi. I push her on the shoulders, making her back collide forcefully with one of the cars in front of the house. The sound resonates loudly in the night air.

Naomi's eyes widen as I bring my face mere inches away from her own.

"Don't you dare talk to me about fair Naomi!" I growl. "I've been nothing but nice to you, I tried not to push you, I tried to be as patient as I could because you know what? I thought you were fucking worth it!"

Naomi lets out a strangled sob and I know I've hit the right place.

"Yeah, I thought you were worth it." I repeat, satisfied when I hear her sobbing increasing. I want her to feel as much pain as I do. I know it's cruel but I feel like I'm not totally in control of my actions. I just want to hurt her because she did such a good job at hurting me. "But it turns out you're just a selfish little bitch that doesn't care about anything else but herself. You didn't care about how I'd feel when I'd find out you weren't in bed anymore. About how I'd feel so fucking confused. About how I'd even blame myself, thinking I might have done something to upset you."

Naomi looks up, struggling to talk through her tears. "I didn't mean to hurt you Emily... I swear...it's the truth..."

I push her shoulders again, making her back collide once more against the car's side. She flinches a bit, and I know this probably hurt her. "No it's not the truth Naomi." I'm trying not to shout but my voice's trembling. "If it was, you wouldn't have kissed Derek tonight. Do you want to hear the truth though?"

Naomi doesn't answer, her gaze on the ground. My hands are still on her shoulders and I can feel them shaking violently as she tries to stifle her sobs. Her lack of reaction only contributes to exacerbate my anger.

"The truth is that I was falling for you Naomi. I was falling head over fucking heels for you and you ruined it. Everything's so... fragile. Don't you know that?" I ask her, my voice cracking on the last word. It's then I realize I'm crying too, even though I promised myself I wouldn't do it in front of Naomi.

Our gazes meet, blue eyes pleading for me to understand something I'm not sure I can.

"We're over." I whisper, feeling suddenly completely drained. "Whatever _it_ was, it's over now."

Without a glance back, I finally walk away from Naomi. I hear a small whimper behind me but I don't turn around.

When I arrive home twenty minutes later, I immediately head to the bathroom, quietly shutting the door and locking it.

I strip out of my clothes and enter the shower, willing the hot water to wash away any remnants of Naomi.

Of course, it doesn't work. More than any other time before, she seems to be everywhere.

A flash of blue is the final blow to my already crumbling self and, before I know it, I'm sliding down the shower's wall, crying.

:**(**

**I know some of you have been asking for happy times but please ladies, stick with me for a wee bit longer ok? This wasn't angst for the sake of angst, don't worry- I just thought Emily had things to say to Naomi.**

**Next chapter will be the turning point bringing us to part 2 of this story so stay tuned! **

***hands sexy Valentine's Day lingerie* Oh come on. Don't look at me like that!**

**Review if you feel like it! Love.**


	19. Chapter 19

**¡Hola!**

**I hope you all had a nice week! I was supposed to update on Saturday but my friend showed up at my house because her girlfriend was being a tit and I had to comfort her for hours. Ha, lesbian drrrrama.**

**Anyway, thanks a lot for the wonderful reviews! I'm always happily surprised to see that people still have an interest in my fic!*major grin***

**This one goes out to Dr. B. Muhaha, you know who you are sista.**

Two weeks.

Two weeks since I last talked to Naomi, since that disastrous night at Cook's party.

Two weeks since she carelessly broke my heart without even trying to defend herself or to give me some sort of explanations as to why the fuck she did it in the first place.

And yet, fucking yet, I keep thinking about her _all_ the fucking time.

I just can't seem to be doing anything else.

One minute, I don't know if I did the right thing by being so harsh with her but a moment later, I feel like crying because she just went and kissed Derek. And that kills me.

"Fucking hell!" I shout when I feel a sharp pain, realizing too late I just dropped a bit of boiling frying oil on my hand whilst making some French fries.

"Jesus, watch your language Emily!" Bradley lectures me from the back of the kitchen. "You've been incredibly distracted for a while now and I think it's starting to have a negative impact on your work. And we only want efficient employees here at Cowboy Joe's."

"Yeah, sorry..." I mumble, annoyed but also knowing he's right. My mind's always somewhere else lately, on a certain blue eyed blonde to be more precise, and it's been affecting not only my work here but also my work at school. I really am trying to move on but it's just not working.

_Fuck. _

I sigh, running a hand through my hair, putting my hat back on when I see new customers approaching.

The next hour goes by slowly; numbly doing all the things I'm used to do at work, pretty much like I've been doing all week. I feel like I'm on auto-pilot and hate myself for letting Naomi have that much power over me.

And I _know_ Naomi doesn't want me I think to myself whilst pouring soft drinks to a couple of customers, she made it pretty fucking clear last night didn't she? Then why can't I just forget her and move on? It's exhausting to have Naomi constantly clouding my mind; it feels like I can't escape her.

She texted me yesterday, the first time she even tried to speak to me since the party, my heart practically skipping a beat when I read her name on my phone's screen.

I ignored the sharp disappointment I felt when it turned out she only just wanted to get her iPod back. I already knew I had it, having found it last week on my nightstand but I didn't really know what do with it. So I just kept it in my bag, thinking I could always give it back to her in school, trying to push away the little voice in my head telling me it also was a way to talk to Naomi eventually.

I texted her back, saying that I'd be at Cowboy Joe's all afternoon, and that I'd have it with me. She didn't come yet and I'm starting to wonder if she will.

I make my way back to the counter, precariously holding three drinks in my hands.

"There you go. Enjoy your meal and thanks for choosing Cowboy Joe's!" I give them a feeble smile, the corners of my lips barely twitching upwards. That's all I'm able to give today.

It's my break soon and the restaurant is pretty empty, only a few people are eating in the back so, by sheer idleness, I grab a box of straws from under the counter and start to fill in the dispensers.

I keep glancing at the clock, wishing for the last ten minutes until my break to already be over.

I am completely lost in my thoughts when the small bell of the restaurant's front door tinkles, indicating a new customer. I roll my eyes, keeping my back turned as I go back behind my cash register.

"Welcome to Cowboy Joe's, how can I-" The words die in my throat when I meet hauntingly beautiful blue eyes, staring at me from the other side of the counter. My heart starts to pound rapidly and I feel my cheeks burning from the sudden and unexpected rush of blood.

"Hi." Naomi says, her nervousness showing in the way she's fidgeting with her fingers.

We stay silent for a mere moment, but it's enough for me to notice how tired Naomi looks. She has her glasses on, a messy bun, sporting her leather jacket over a green hoodie along with old jeans and sneakers. Nonetheless, I have to remind myself to close my mouth because I don't think I've ever seen someone more stunning than fucking Naomi Campbell.

An image of Derek's hands all over her pops into my head without warning and it's all it takes for me to harden my jaw and narrow my eyes. Naomi seems to notice the hostile change in my attitude because she lowers her gaze to the floor.

"I-I came to get my-uh- my iPod." She stutters out, her voice small. "But I can come back if you're too busy or if..." Naomi trails off, and seeing her so vulnerable almost makes me want to take her into my arms, bring her into bed, pull the covers over our heads and forget everything.

Almost.

Instead, I nod curtly. "It's my break time anyway. Follow me."

I don't let Naomi answer as I turn around, hastily making my way to the employees' room, hearing her hesitant steps behind me.

The room is empty when we arrive, me and Bradley being the only ones working today, and I head directly to my locker. We're both silent as I rummage through my bag, mumbling to myself when I can't find her iPod.

Finally, I get my hand on it and I turn around, only to find Naomi looking at me. The guilt pouring out of her blue eyes is almost too much to bear, filling the whole room with a heavy tension.

I ignore the pain I feel at seeing Naomi so openly hurting because she's the one responsible for everything that happened between us. She's the one responsible for the fact I started to cry in my shower this morning and could barely stop until I felt completely drained.

I hand her the iPod, our hands slightly brushing as I do and I see a deep blush covering her cheeks.

"There you go." I mutter coldly, immediately taking the few steps to the door, eager to leave.

I hear Naomi exhale a shaky breath behind me. "I'm so sorry Emily."

I shake my head, keeping my back on her. I don't need to hear that.

"I didn't mean to hurt you..." She chokes on the last word. "I swear, it never was my intention to hurt you Emily...and I know I did...but...I'm just so lost right now..."

I turn around once more, her watery blue eyes instantly drowning me when I finally meet them.

I don't know what to answer. She wants me, and then pushes me away, and then wants me again. She has got to understand I was not going to wait indefinitely for her to be ready.

The moment those words form in my head, I know they're a lie. A big, fat lie. I _was_ going to wait for Naomi to be ready. I was. But she fucked it up. And now, I don't know.

I'm about to tell her just that but a voice interrupts me before I even have time to open my mouth.

"Babes, are you coming? You've been in here for a fucking long time now!" Derek's voice seems to echo in the room as I just stare at Naomi whose face just turned white.

_Stop falling for her blue eyes every time Emily and just finally fucking realize she doesn't want you anymore. Probably didn't even want you in the first place._

I scoff. "I can't believe you came here with him."

Naomi shakes her head, clearly panicking as her eyes keep flicking towards the door. "We just had a cheer practice and he, he offered to give me a ride..."

"You really expect me to believe that? I'm not that fucking stupid Naomi!"

Naomi takes a step in my direction, and I can see she's fighting tears. "Ems..." Her bottom lip is slightly quivering. "Please, you have got to believe me..."

"Babes!" Derek shouts again, and it makes this situation so ridiculously pathetic I scoff again; Naomi pleading for me to believe she's not going out with Derek whilst the same guy's waiting for her outside, probably to bring her home with him.

"Go Naomi." I whisper quietly, not trusting my voice. She doesn't move and I hear her sniff loudly, my eyes fixed on the floor. "Please, just go now."

Naomi finally leaves me alone in the room and I can hear Derek's voice telling her he was starting to worry.

I feel so angry at myself because I swear that for a second, I truly considered forgiving Naomi so that we could move on together, if she was still up for it. How fucking naive is that?

I let out a low growl, punching one of the lockers.

"Fuck." I shout, starting to punch it repeatedly until my knuckles turn red and I feel tears pricking my eyes. "Fuck." Is all I can manage as I sit down on one of the chairs, holding my head between my hands.

I guess I was still hoping deep inside that Naomi made a mistake with Derek and that she'd realize how fucking special we were together. How great we could have been.

I was wrong. The realization hits me painfully and I wipe my cheeks, knowing it's time to try and move on.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Are you fine Emzy? You seem super exhausted!" Panda asks me as we're making our way to Politics.

I shrug, giving her a small smile. "I'll manage Panda."

"If Naomi doesn't realize how whizzer cool you are Emily, it's her loss."

I bump her shoulders together, squeezing her hand.

I know JJ and Panda have been trying to cheer me up lately and I feel grateful that I have such good friends.

When we arrive in front of the classroom, Effy and Naomi are there, talking together, standing right next to the door. I feel my heart leaping in my throat but I ignore the feeling, straightening my back.

I meet Effy's eyes and she leans in to say something in Naomi's ear.

I feel Naomi's eyes burning the side of my head but I refuse to look at her. It's the last thing I want to do right now. Out of the corner of my eyes, I see her enter the class and I let out a shaky breath. _How can she do this to me with one fucking look_?

Panda tugs at my arm. "Are you coming in Ems?"

I nod. "Yes, let's go."

Just as I'm about to follow Panda in the classroom, I feel a cold hand circling my wrist.

"Wait."

I look up, meeting Effy's steel blue eyes for the second time this morning. I raise my eyebrow, challenging, even though I wonder why she did that.

"What do you want?"

Effy smirks, letting go of my wrist before crossing her arms in front of her. "What do you think I want?"

I readjust my bag on my shoulder, looking around us before bringing my gaze back on Effy. "No idea."

All of sudden, Effy's face becomes serious, something resembling sadness flashing in her eyes. "You need to give Naomi another chance."

The mere mention of Naomi makes my heart flutter but I'm not going to let Effy see that. When she realizes I'm not about to answer, Effy sighs loudly.

"She hasn't been herself for the past few weeks Emily."

I shrug. "Why are you telling me this?"

Effy narrows her eyes, and I can tell she's becoming rapidly exasperated. She knows I'm just playing dumb. "Because you're the reason why she has been crying herself to sleep lately. She's my best friend and I hate to see her like that."

Anger flares up within me. "She's the one who ended it! So don't you fucking try and make me feel guilty about it because I won't."

Effy seems taken aback for a moment at my sudden outburst as she stares at me, unreadable expression in her eyes. Finally, she shrugs. "Naomi's a good girl Emily. She just can't stop running."

I furrow my eyebrows, confused by Effy's comment but before I can ask her what she means, Kieran ushers us in the classroom.

I take my usual place next to Panda, my eyes instantly falling on Naomi's back and I can't help but let them trail over the smooth skin of her neck, revealed today by a high ponytail.

I don't know what to think of what Effy just told me. Knowing that Naomi has been crying breaks my heart but at the same time, she hurt me too. And she's with Derek now.

Kieran clears her throat. "As you all know, during the last month, you had to organize an event in teams of two and we told you they'd be a prize for the winning team. Well today little fuckers, I'm going to reveal the winners."

The class erupts in whispers and cheers and I look at Panda who's smiling excitedly. Kieran raises his voice. "There's going to be two winning teams, one in each politics classes and the four winners will get to spend a weekend in London at the Youth for Change Congress that will take place next week."

I raise my eyebrows; I never thought the prize would be something so great. And apparently, neither did the others.

But that's when I realize that if I win, I'm going to have to go to London with Naomi. _Shit._ For the first time in my life, I start to pray God to not make me win.

Kieran claps his hands in an attempt to get our attention back to him. I fidget with my bracelets and I can see that two rows in front of me, Naomi's doing the same with her rings.

"In your class, for their damn good talent show, the winners are Emily Fitch and Naomi Campbell!"

_Fuck._

Everybody turns to look at me and Naomi and I feel a deep blush covering my cheeks, wishing I could just disappear in the ground.

I can see Naomi exchanging a desperate look with Effy that's sitting at the other end of the classroom.

Kieran seems confused about our reactions, or more like lack of, and he furrows his eyebrows, his gaze flickering between me and Naomi.

"Well, congratulations girl!"

I give him a weak smile, my head too messy to come out with anything else.

Naomi mumbles a quiet "Thank you".

"And who are the winners in the other class?" Cook shouts, ruffling JJ's hair.

Kieran looks at a piece of paper on his desk. "Err... Thomas B..." He mutters something, obviously unable to pronounce Thomas's name. "And... Olivia Jones."

I nearly choke, earning me weird stares from my neighbours.

I'm going to London.

For a whole weekend.

With Naomi.

And Olivia.

That's a combination for disaster.

**Oh, oh! I know this one was kind of a filler (and I don't really like the way I wrote it) but I hope it at least got you excited for the next chapter, their trip to London (!), because I know I am eager to write it!**

**If you have time, drop me a review, even if it's just to say "this should be eventful"! :-P**

**Al prossimo capitolo! (**_**smcl**_**, you'd probably pronounce it better than me) Love!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi! I'm truly sorry for taking so long to update but as much as I love ABTOL (and believe me, I do!), I have to keep up with the craziness that is uni. Also thanks for all your great reviews, they mean the world to me.:)**

**This one was originally supposed to be split in two parts but I figured I owed you at least a long chapter so this one's nearly 7000 words. Hope you'll enjoy it!**

**Here we go.**

"Mum, I'm leaving for barely two days!" I wriggle out of her embrace, exasperated.

"But it's London, Emily! This has got nothing to do with Bristol!"

"Fucking hell mum, just let the poor lezza go already." Katie's voice comes from the back of the car. I give her a grateful look in the rear-view mirror, willingly ignoring the lezza comment and wondering why Katie insisted on going with me and mum at the train station in the first place.

My mum gives me a last kiss on the cheek and I immediately wipe it off with the back of my hand.

"Be good Emily."

I sigh. "Yes mum. Bye! See you Kay." I shout over my shoulder as I finally get out of the car, grabbing my small luggage.

I start to make my way towards the entrance when I hear Katie calling my name behind me.

"Ems, wait!"

I turn around to face her, questioning look on my face. "What?"

"Just... don't do anything stupid, ok?" I furrow my eyebrows because I exactly know to what, or more like to whom, she's referring to. "I mean, don't do anything that you'll regret later... I was going to say don't do anything I wouldn't do but then I guess this gives you a wide range of possibilities so..."

We both giggle but I'm aware Katie really means what she's saying. It's nice to see her care about me like that; Katie's always been overly protective and it used to bother me but today, it feels pretty fucking good.

I pull her into a quick hug. "Thanks Katie. I'll keep that in mind."

She smiles before slapping my bum. "Now go rock London, bitch!"

When I arrive inside the train station, all the others are already there, gathered around a rather nervous looking Doug.

"Emily, there you are! Great, now I think we're all ready to board the train!" Doug greets me enthusiastically and I have to stifle a laugh when I notice the pink hat he's sporting.

"Hi Doug! Sorry if I'm late, my mum wouldn't let me go..." I give small smiles to Olivia and Thomas, noticing the way Naomi's own hesitant smile instantly drops when I merely look at her.

I spent the whole week thinking, processing what happened between her and me and past the initial pain and hurt and just plain fucking confusion, I found myself drowning in a feeling I never thought I could feel with such intensity; anger. Laced with bitterness and rancour.

Against Naomi, because of the way she acted and probably because I'm too conscious of the power she still seems to have over me, but also against myself because even if I completely let the anger invade me when I'm awake, I can't help the way my dreams constantly drift back to Naomi at night.

But for now, I surrender to the anger. Turns out it hurts somehow less if I pretend not to care. If I pretend I can't stand Naomi. If I hurt her as well. Because anger's easier to deal with than pain- it consumes you but allows you to bring others down with you as well.

In the train, Naomi and I sit together, Doug insisting teams should be spending as much time together as possible during the weekend since the prize has been won as _teams_.

It's still pretty early and as the train starts its journey out of Bristol, I lean my head on the cold window, absentmindedly staring at the trees and the houses we pass by until the colors become all blurry from the accelerating train.

In front of me, Thomas and Olivia are chatting animatedly with Doug, the corners of my mouth twitching upwards when Olivia suddenly bursts out laughing. She has a very contagious laugh.

I bring my attention back to the scenery outside, my back slightly turned on Naomi who's sitting next to me.

I can see her reflection in the window, the way her blonde locks are hiding her face as she seemingly looks at her hands resting in her lap. I stare at her reflection for a moment, enthralled by the subtle way her chest rises and falls with each breath she takes.

I raise a finger and trace the contours of this miniature Naomi over the window's glass, immediately letting my hand drop to my side when I realize what I'm doing.

Suddenly, Naomi lifts up her head and slightly turns it in my direction. My hearts beats faster when I see her looking at me, completely unaware that I can see her as well, her eyes slowly trailing over my body, from head to toes.

I feel as if the skin of my left side is burning as she keeps looking at me; it's not lustful but there's a certain need in it as well and for a moment, the urge to kiss her, to just fucking have her lips on my own is so strong I have to bite the inside of my cheek to stop myself.

It only lasts a minute though before the now familiar anger replaces everything else and I shift on my seat to face Naomi, catching her completely off guards. A deep blush spreads on her pale cheeks as her eyes dart away from me.

"Can I help you?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

Naomi shakes her head, meeting my eyes. She looks slightly scared, and I hate being the reason for it. Everything's so fucked up. "No, I was just-"

"Yeah, whatever." I cut her curtly, joining the conversation in front of me. I can feel her eyes on me for a moment longer before she looks away again, her shoulders slumping a bit.

It's not long enough before the dull rhythm of the train lulls me into sleep, thoughts twirling in my mind in a hazy spiral. _Please keep trying Naomi._

I wake up with a start when I feel something warm on my shoulder, softly shaking me. I grin lazily and slowly open my eyes, meeting kind green ones. Disappointed they're not baby blues.

"We're here Emily." Olivia whispers, smiling.

I nod, rubbing my eyes.

Let this day begin.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The congress turned out to be absolutely boring, filled with obnoxiously long conferences and a shitty lunch.

The only positive thing has been Olivia with whom I kept giggling and making jokes throughout the whole thing. I ignored Naomi and the odd way she kept staring at Olivia.

I also insisted on sharing a room with Thomas, not Naomi like Doug first planned, arguing I snored and that Thomas was used to it seeing he was Panda's boyfriend and already knew me. That was complete bullshit but Doug seemed to buy it.

"So, we're going out tonight?" Olivia asks from where she's sitting, currently painting her toe nails in a bright red.

"I guess so..." I shrug, looking at Thomas. "What do you say?"

Thomas nods, checking his cell phone. "Could be interesting. We just have to be careful with Doug though."

"No problem, I think he's already asleep anyway. He won't even notice a thing."

"Good then. I'm just going to go call Panda in the lobby, the signal here _est de la merde_, and after we can go, ok?"

I smile. "Perfect."

While Thomas's gone, Olivia and I decide to sit on the bed until he comes back, giggling at the crappy Saturday night shows we find on television.

"Ok, I really have to pee now." Olivia says through laughter, clutching her sides. I smile, nodding. "I'll be right back."

I bring my attention back on the television, unable to help but wonder what Naomi's doing in her room at the moment.

A soft knock on the door snaps me out of my thoughts and I get up the bed, yawning.

"It was time Thomas, we should leave soon." I mumble to myself as I make my way to the door. I open it, my breath hitching when I meet anxious blue eyes I surely didn't expect to find there.

Naomi looks small in a simple t-shirt and jeans, her fringe braided and cutely pinned to the side of her head.

"Hi Emily."

I lean my shoulder on the doorframe, plastering a cold look on my face. "Hi."

"Am I...bothering you?" Naomi asks, biting her bottom lip as she furrows her eyebrows.

"No, not really. What do you want?" I reply, a bit harsher than I intended to. Naomi's eyes widen slightly as she nervously tucks a lose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Actually, well...actually..." Naomi stops, blinking fast as she takes a deep breath. "Actually, I was wondering if you'd want to have coffee with me, or anything really, since we're in London and it's Saturday night and...well...and..." She mumbles rapidly, her gaze fixed on the floor.

I ignore the way my heart's practically trying to burst out of my chest. "And?" I ask instead, noticing she didn't finish her sentence.

Naomi looks up, her blue eyes locking with mine. I can see her hesitate for a split second. "And because I'm dying to spend time with you Emily."

I feel the hair on my arms raise at the utter sincerity in her voice and the slight desperation underlying it.

I stare at her for a moment, unable to know if I should just listen to myself and how badly I want to say yes. I know it probably took her all she had to come here and tell me that.

It's not enough though, I remind myself. It's not. She can't just decide she suddenly wants to spend time with me because she's bored in London whilst her new boyfriend's back home.

That's not how it works.

"I have other plans Naomi. I'm sorry."

Disappointment flashes in her eyes for a moment before she plasters a completely fake smile on her face, trying, but completely failing, to hide it.

"Oh, ok...sure. Of course... I understand."

We stay silent for a moment. The air is heavy between us; it's unbelievable how things between us shifted so drastically over the last month.

Finally, Naomi opens her mouth to say something but at the same moment, Olivia appears to my side.

"Hi, Naomi! How are you?"

Naomi looks confused for a few moments, her eyes darting from me to Olivia until realization seems to hit her.

The same fake smile appears again though. "I'm good, thank you." She brings her eyes to me. "You're obviously busy so I guess I'd better go..." She looks hurt, but there's something more lying in the depth of those blue pools. I just can't quite put my finger on it.

"We're going to a club later, would you like to join us?" Olivia asks, bumping our shoulders together at the 'us'.

Naomi hesitantly looks at me before slowly nodding. "Ok, sure..."

"Cool! Well, I better start to get ready now!" Olivia chuckles to herself before going back in the room, leaving Naomi and I alone once more.

"I have something for you..." Naomi whispers softly, and that's when I notice one of her hands behind her back.

"It's not much really but..." She trails off, producing from behind her back a red rose with a small card hanging from it.

My heart flutters as Naomi blushes furiously.

"Please, take it..." Naomi almost pleads when she sees I'm not doing anything to grab it from her outstretched arm.

"Thanks." I whisper back, twirling the rose in my hand.

"I should go get dressed..." Naomi concludes, a faint blush still covering her neck and cheeks.

"Yes..."

Naomi leaves and I go back into the room, smelling the rose as I will my heart to stop beating that fast.

I decide to keep the card for later.

OOOOOOOOOO

When we arrive in front of the club, we all look at it for a moment, mouth agape, taking in the huge crowd entering it massively.

I straighten my dress before grabbing Thomas's arm.

"Let's go."

We easily pass the bouncers and as we finally enter, it's nothing like the few clubs we have back in Bristol.

"Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore!" Thomas shouts in my ear, making me giggle as I look around me, amazed by the insane amount of people already filling the three floors, the loud music resonating throughout our bodies, the multicoloured flashing lights practically blinding us.

"Christ, Bristol's clubs seem completely amateur compared to that, right?" Olivia tells me, an ecstatic grin on her face.

I laugh, nodding, and grab her hand as I start to make my way towards one of the numerous bars scattered around the dance floor, making sure Naomi and Thomas are following us. "Tell me about it."

I shamelessly use one of Katie's admittedly rather slutty tricks to get the bartender to notice me and in a matter of minutes, we all have two shots in hands. We gather in a tight circle next to the counter, purple and blue lights flickering across our faces.

"Bottoms up!" I shout loudly over the music, downing my two shots one after the other.

As the burning liquid makes its way down my throat, I can't help but let my eyes wander over the creamy white skin of Naomi's neck, slightly thrown back as she downs her own shots.

Tonight, I decide suddenly, I'm having fun.

Tonight, I'm not letting Naomi take control and fuck with my heart and my head.

"_Putain, _that thing is strong!" Thomas says, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as he puts down his glasses on the counter.

Naomi nods, scrunching her nose, swallowing the content of her second shot.

"So, what do we do now? More drinks or dance floor?" I ask around, smirking when I notice Olivia's eyes practically glued to my cleavage.

"I think I have a third option you'll enjoy, ladies." Thomas replies, smiling brightly as he reaches into his pockets, taking out a small bag with four pills.

Olivia squeals, clapping her hands together. "Oh Thomas, this is good!"

Thomas gives us each one pill and we swallow rapidly, eager for them to kick in as soon as possible. All of us albeit probably for different reasons.

Another round of shots later and I'm more than ready to head to the dance floor, my head admittedly quite fuzzy, a bit unstable on my heels as the effects of the pills and cheap tequila start to take over my body.

Naomi keeps looking at me, her eyes slightly glazed over and I can tell that she's already pretty wasted too.

The way she seems to be drinking in my whole body sets my skin on fire and I have to avert my eyes, willing my head to get a grip on whatever's going on in my body.

She has got to stop looking at me like that. Like she fucking _wants_ me.

Because she doesn't. I feel anger bubbling up once more to the surface when the thought pops into my mind.

She doesn't.

She told me we were over. She kissed Derek. She even showed up at the restaurant with him.

She doesn't want me. What kind of person goes and do that if she remotely cares about another one? I shouldn't be feeling like such shit if Naomi wanted me, right?

A dull pain erupts in my chest, and I shake my head angrily, cursing my own stupidity for the umpteenth time this week.

Guess that's what happens when you fall for the fucking most popular straight girl in college.

_She has got to stop looking at me like that._

I run a shaky hand through my hair, suddenly grabbing Olivia's hand to drag her on the dance floor. I don't look back, not caring if Naomi and Thomas are following us or not.

_Fuck it. Fuck you Naomi._

On the middle of the floor, the crowd is incredibly tight and when I turn around to face Olivia, I instantly find myself completely pushed into her warm body. My vision's blurry and I can only feel Olivia's hands settling on my hips as we both start to move along the lazy beat currently blasting from the speakers.

I subtly grind my hips against Olivia's as the music changes, the pull I feel on them letting me know she perfectly felt it.

Closing my eyes, I completely surrender to the rhythm of the crowd, letting its pulsation direct the movements of my body.

Olivia's running her hands up and down my sides, shamelessly groping me as we keep dancing.

It feels good to feel wanted by someone who's not afraid to show it.

Slowly, I bring my hands behind Olivia's neck, my eyes meeting her green ones. She pulls me a bit closer and I know she's about to kiss me but for some reason, almost instinctively, I don't let her and spin around in her arms instead, starting to suggestively grind my back against her front.

A split second later, hands are roaming over my stomach as a pair of lips plants kisses down my neck. I bring one of my hands up, threading it in her hair as the other one intertwines with one of her own, inching it a bit closer to my breasts.

It doesn't feel good anymore though; it feels wrong. I find myself unconsciously wishing it was Naomi dancing with me, her hands are all over me. Wishing Naomi could be this brave and claim me hers to the whole world.

So for a moment, just for a moment, perfectly knowing Naomi made herself clear and that this is just desperate wishful thinking, I close my eyes, pretending I'm with her, that it's her standing behind me.

The kisses on my neck are becoming sloppier and as I feel a hand start to caress my breast, I'm unable to hold a low moan.

"Naomi..." I whisper huskily, the sound completely drowned in the loud music. Nonetheless, it seems to echo in my head as I open my eyes wide, realizing what I just did. "She doesn't want you...Stop that right now." I mumble to myself, the same pain settling again in my chest, closely followed by the usual anger; so much for not letting Naomi take control.

I'm about to tell Olivia I need a bit of fresh air when I meet blue eyes intently looking at me from the other side of the dance floor.

Naomi's face is white under the flashing lights and I'm taken aback by the hurt emanating from her in relentless waves.

Her fists are clenched by her sides and she doesn't seem to mind when a group of drunken girls pushes her as they walk by, making her falter a bit.

Instead, she keeps looking at me, just looking at me, and that's when I finally succeed in reading the emotion I've seen flashing in her eyes throughout the whole day.

Jealousy. Raw, blinding jealousy.

It's all there, in those blue orbs, as she keeps them on me and Olivia, her nostrils flaring.

Too engrossed in my staring contest with Naomi, I haven't noticed Olivia's hands now flat on my tits, roughly palming them as she keeps trailing mouth-opened kisses down my jaw.

The need to hurt Naomi at this very moment, to try and make her feel half the fucking pain she made _me_ feel, is suddenly so fucking strong I can barely contain it.

I'm not going to let her make me feel guilty for what I'm doing with Olivia. She has no rights to. She lost that right two weeks ago.

Not even letting myself time to think, I bring my eyes back on Naomi and find her still staring at us, a raging fire burning in her eyes.

I give her a small smirk and, turning around in Olivia's arms, I grab her neck, pulling her into a kiss and instantly deepening it.

I can practically feel Naomi's eyes on my back as the kiss becomes gradually more heated, Olivia's hands lowering to grab my arse as I slid a hand under her shirt.

It feels all different kinds of wrong; it's not the right taste, not the right smell, not the right touch, not the right height.

Not the right girl.

The right girl's currently standing behind me, watching me as I'm kissing another one.

But this right girl doesn't care about me, because obviously I'm not the right one for _her_, so I keep kissing Olivia, trying to hurt Naomi for having such a hold on me.

A hand forcefully grabs my arm then, jerking me away from a surprised looking Olivia.

I turn my head around; smirking again when I realize the hand belongs to Naomi. A really angry Naomi from the look of things,

"Can I talk to you Emily?"

I cross my arms in front of my chest. "Go ahead." Hating how I'm slightly slurring my words.

Naomi's face drops at my harsh answer. "I meant...somewhere private."

"You can tell me here Naomi. And we were dancing, so please be quick, because you're spoiling the fun here." I grab Olivia's waist and bring her closer to me as to emphasize my point. Olivia giggles and lazily puts her arm around my shoulders, clearly out of it. I don't feel so good myself but I keep my gaze steady, satisfied when I see Naomi's eyes water, seemingly trying to keep the tears at bay as she bites on her bottom lip.

"Emily, please... Stop it..."

Her blue eyes are pleading but I couldn't care less. I don't know if it's the drugs preventing me from thinking straight or because I can't believe how unfair she's being; all I know is that I've never felt this angry.

Letting go of Olivia who's just looking at me and Naomi, clearly confused by the scene unfolding before her, I take a step towards Naomi, bringing my face mere inches away from her own.

"No, _you _fucking stop it Naomi! You can't just fuck me over and then get all jealous because I'm dancing with Olivia! It's not fair Naomi..." A lump rises in my throat and I choke on the words. "It's not fucking fair..."

Naomi's face crumbles as she shakes her head, guilt pouring out of her eyes. "I'm sorry Emily... Can we just-"

"No, we can't." I interrupt her, my voice back to cold and indifferent as I gain control back over myself. "Now just leave us alone, yeah?"

Not waiting for her answer, I turn around to face Olivia, circling her waist again. She's looking at something over my shoulder, brows furrowed, before leaning in to whisper in my ear.

"Why is Naomi crying?"

I shrug, ignoring the odd way my lungs painfully squeeze in my chest. "No idea. Now let's get some more shots, shall we?"

The rest of the night is spent in a hazy blur.

I receive a text from Thomas telling me he left with Naomi and that we need to talk later. _Whatever._

Olivia's actually a really fun drunk and as we dance and giggle together, I manage to forget Naomi for a bit. Only for a bit though. Those painfully blue eyes won't leave me alone.

Finally, we decide to call it a night and take a cab to get back to the hotel.

It's raining outside and when the taxi leaves us in front of our hotel, I let Olivia run to the entrance as I stand still in the middle of the pouring rain, letting the droplets fall on my face and my bare arms and legs.

"Come on Emily, it's freezing!" Olivia shouts from where she's now standing under the hotel's porch.

I just smile lazily, throwing my head back to face the dark sky, closing my eyes, my arms outstretched.

I feel my wet hair already sticking to my forehead and my neck. It's cold but it feels good.

I will the rain to wash away that whole mess with Naomi. To fix it for us because we seem to be unable to do it ourselves.

When Olivia calls my name again, I reluctantly open my eyes and run towards her but instead of following her inside, I grab her hand and bring her in the rain with me.

She seems a bit shocked at first but it's not long before we're both laughing and dancing together, the effects of the alcohol still present and making this whole thing much more fun than it would under normal circumstances.

After a few minutes though, I start to shiver.

"Fuck, now I'm freezing!"

Olivia giggles and motions for me to walk with her as we finally head inside the hotel's lobby, earning a few disapproving glances from the receptionist. "Told you so. But you're just too stubborn miss Fitch."

"You have no idea miss Jones." I wink as we get into the elevator, our dresses and hair completely soaked, and that innocent gesture is all it takes for the atmosphere to shift from playful to flirtatious in an instant.

Olivia raises an eyebrow, her eyes darker than before. "Would you like to go to my room to, you know, dry ourselves."

I swallow audibly, nodding.

Olivia immediately pushes me against the door as we arrive in front of her room, her eager lips finding my own.

I kiss her back hesitantly; the rain seems to have sobered me up and now, I just want to go to bed and be alone.

Before I can say anything though, Olivia opens the door behind us, making me stumble backwards into the room; we both chuckle.

"Ok, I think we really need to get out of those wet clothes or we'll just catch pneumonia." I say to Olivia in a completely innocent way. I don't want anything to happen tonight between us; I'm too fucking confused for that.

Olivia nods. "You're right. Let me just get some towels in the bathroom."

Her head pops out of the bathroom's door a few seconds later. "Fuck, we don't have any more clean towels."

"It's alright, I can go to my room and get you some."

Olivia shrugs. "No, I don't mind. You don't have to."

"It's fine. Anyway, you'll have to take a shower eventually right? That won't go down well without towels." Olivia grins. "Plus, my room is at the end of the corridor; I'll be back in a minute."

"Ok then. Thanks Emily!"

"No problem!" I shout over my shoulder as I exit her bedroom.

Truth be told, I needed to wrap my head around everything that happened tonight and feared things would be going too far and too rapidly if I stayed in this room alone with Olivia. She's a genuinely kind person and it wouldn't be fair on her to let something happen simply out of anger and hurt. Simply to get back at Naomi.

When I enter my bedroom, the lights are still on.

My heart misses a beat when I see Thomas sitting on the bed, his back resting against the headboard and one of his arms wrapped around the shoulders of a an apparently crying Naomi.

It hurts me more than I'd like to admit seeing her like that, looking so broken and _small._

"Naomi..." I whisper softly, not even realizing the word left my mouth until it's out in the open.

They both look up, Naomi straightening herself a bit as Thomas gets up from the bed, immediately closing the space between us.

"I don't know exactly what happened between Naomi and you Emily but you have got to do something about it. From what I can see, she deeply cares about you. Naomi's good person." Thomas tells me quietly, keeping his back turned on Naomi, his brown eyes sad.

"I know Thomas." I briefly squeeze his hand before he walks past me, the sound of the closing door resonating loudly in the now awfully quiet room.

I bring my eyes back to Naomi, unable to not find her adorable with her glasses and baggy sweatshirt.

"Naomi, I..." I trail off, so many thoughts invading my head at the same time that I momentarily don't know where to start. All I know is that we have got to put an end to whatever it is we've been doing, even if it ends in a definitive break, because all those tears and anger are just too fucking painful.

"Just fuck off Emily." Naomi's voice is harsh and I cringe a bit, certainly not prepared for that much venom.

"W-What?" I stutter out, furrowing my eyebrows.

Naomi gets up and I meet her red-rimmed eyes, the anger I find in them totally unexpected.

"Fuck off and just... go back to your little girlfriend ok!" She spits out, igniting the same dangerous fire that has been burning within me for the past week.

I put my hands on my hips, scoffing.

"Stop that _Naoms_ or someone might think you're jealous! Hell, someone might even think we know each other!" I reply, sarcasm dripping from my voice. "Wouldn't want that now, would we?"

Naomi shakes her head.

"Just leave me alone Emily, please..." She walks past me and heads towards the bathroom, her voice pleading. I hate myself for the shiver running down my spine as the faint scent of vanilla subtly wraps around me.

I follow her to the bathroom, taken aback for a split second when she shuts the door behind her, locking it.

I laugh coldly. "I can't believe you're doing that again...You run all the fucking time Naomi..."

No answer comes from behind the door, infuriating me even more.

"Fucking hell, why are you even acting like that?" I shout, running a hand through my damp hair as I pace in front of the door.

Once again, silence.

"Why are you acting like you still care?" I shout again, my voice much more unsteady than I wish it would be.

I wait for a moment but it's as if Naomi's not even in there anymore.

"Fuck!" I yell, banging on the door, the anger turning against myself because once more, I find myself running after Naomi Campbell. "At least give me a fucking answer Naomi! You fucking owe me that at least!"

The door suddenly opens wide, slamming hard against the wall, revealing before me a rather flustered looking Naomi. "Because I think I might be in love with you, that's fucking why!" She shouts even louder than me, unshed tears in her eyes.

My heart starts to hammer in my chest as a tingling feeling rapidly spreads all over my body.

"Because you're always on my mind Emily and you won't go away!" Naomi continues, her shaky voice coming out strangled, "because you've been kissing Olivia, you've been kissing someone that wasn't me, and I-I didn't know if you really meant it or if you were just doing that to hurt me and it killed me because I know I've been a complete fucking coward but I never did any of this to hurt you on purpose and..." Naomi stutters out rapidly, fidgeting with her fingers. "And I feel like such a fucking idiot Emily because I obviously ruined everything between us and, and now you don't want me anymore..."

She lowers her gaze to the floor, letting out a feeble whimper as she obviously tries not to cry.

I feel a lump rising in my throat then; I never want to see Naomi hurt like that again. Ever.

"Shut up Naomi." I whisper, taking a step towards her.

She looks up, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry Emily..."

Closing the remaining space between us, I bring a shaky hand up to push the fringe away from her eyes, breathing heavily. "Just, just shut up. No more words now."

I lightly trace my knuckles down her smooth cheek, Naomi's eyes fluttering close. I take in every inch of her beautiful figure, butterflies erupting in my stomach. _Who am I kidding?_

"Kiss me." I say softly, feeling like it's the only thing that matters at the moment, dropping my hands to my side. It's her turn to make a move now. I _need_ her to make a move.

Naomi's eyes open wide and for a moment, she looks almost afraid but it only takes a nod and a brief glance to my lips before I'm pushed against the wall behind me, Naomi's lips feverishly seeking my own.

I tangle my hands in her hair as I start to kiss back just as forcefully, feeling as if my chest is going to explode from the erratic beating of my heart. I never thought something could feel _this_ fucking good.

Naomi moans softly when I deepen the kiss and I shudder when I feel her tongue battling my own.

Her hands settle on my hips as I pull on her neck to bring us impossibly close, still kissing each other as if the world would crash if we stopped for even a mere second.

I didn't realize until this very moment how much I was craving this, how much I was craving all that is Naomi. I was too wrapped up in hurt and anger to see how much I was actually missing her.

We stop for a brief instant, Naomi resting her forehead against my own, our breathings raged.

"Emily..." Naomi's breath is warm on my lips. "I need you closer." It's not lustful, just an overwhelming need to connect in every ways possible. I feel it too.

I just nod and capture her lips again. I know we should be talking but I can't seem to get enough of Naomi now that the vanilla scent's back in my head.

Naomi starts to suck on my bottom lip, my knees buckling under me before I feel her hands grabbing the back of my thighs, lifting me until my legs are wrapped around her waist.

We're slowly kissing, tongues massaging each other and it's scary how intensely that girl can make me feel.

I don't know for how long we stay like that, Naomi holding me firmly against the wall as I keep my hands in her hair, not wanting this to stop.

But as I let myself drown in that sea of blue and blonde, I can't help the questions forming at the back of my mind.

There's a gap where we both are trying to regain our breath. I lock eyes with Naomi. She gives me an uncertain smile.

"Did you really regret what happened between us?" I suddenly ask Naomi, my voice sounding much weaker than I wanted it to.

Naomi gently lowers me to the ground and puts a tentative hand on my cheek, biting her bottom lip. I've never seen her eyes hold so much intensity.

"No, I didn't Emily. On the contrary, that's all I've been able to think about." She answers quietly, and I know she's telling the truth.

"Then why did you say that?" I ask again, furrowing my eyebrows.

Naomi sighs, taking a few steps away.

"I was scared Emily... I was having all of those fucking confusing feelings about you and it all seemed too big...I couldn't handle them..."

"But you didn't think about how that would make _me _feel?" I try to keep all accusations out of my voice but know I failed when Naomi's eyes lower to the ground, her hands fidgeting with her gold ring.

"I'm sorry..."

"You already said that." It's not harsh. I'm just stating a fact.

Naomi's eyes are pleading when she looks up. "Please, Emily, just tell me what you want from me." I can see she's on the verge of tears again. "I can't keep going on like that."

_Fuck. How did it go back to such shit in only a few minutes?_

"What do _you_ want Naomi?"

Naomi takes a deep breath. "I want you back Emily. That's all I want."

My heart flutters.

"Then you're going to have to be brave and show me."

I give her a chaste kiss on the cheek, lingering a bit longer than necessary and I can hear her inhale deeply.

"Be brave for me Naomi."

Without a glance back, I leave the room and start to make my way down the corridor, still a bit lightheaded after everything that just happened.

She might be in love with me. In love. With me.

I smile to myself because even if we didn't really resolve anything tonight, Naomi Campbell might be in love with me. So I'm smiling, just because.

When I arrive in the other room, I find Olivia sleeping on one of the beds, Thomas doing the same thing in a chair.

I head to the bathroom and shut the door behind me before leaning on it, closing my eyes. Naomi's taste is still lingering on my lips.

When I open them again, they fall on Naomi's rose I left on the counter earlier, the still unread card hanging from it.

Unlike earlier though, I immediately grab the card, this time needing to know what Naomi had to say.

_I'll do anything._

There's a childish drawing of two girls holding hands above it.

I let out a shaky breath, hoping she means it as much as I want her to.

**Don't know how I feel about this one. It took me ages to write and I feel like I completely messed it up. Ugh.**

**Sincerely hope you liked nonetheless and that it was somehow worth the wait...! Review if you feel like it; I'd love that! (Oh and it's my spring break so I should hopefully have more time to write!)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey! **

**So. I haven't updated for a while, and I'm very sorry about that. I've been crazy busy with my new girlfriend- you might know her, her name's Uni. You know the type; super clingy, makes you feel guilty when she feels you're not spending enough time with her. Ugh. A real bitch.**

**Seriously though, I hope you'll forgive me oh lovely, lovely peeps. And I didn't even get to reply to your reviews, and that made me sad. But that won't happen again! So thanks a lot to every single one of you who reviewed, I'm very grateful that you're all so generous and...well...basically awesome!**

**Ok, here we go. Major fluff ahead, beware.**

**This one goes out to **_**frenchjuliett**_**, for being so f-ing sweet!**

"So, Ems, have you heard of Naomi yet? Well, obviously, if it's not too indiscrete to ask and if you want to talk about it because we could easily change the subject if you're uncomfortable..." JJ trails off, eyeing me with concerned eyes as we're leaning against our lockers, waiting for the morning bell to ring.

I shrug, giving him a small albeit reassuring smile. JJ's always incredibly sweet, always trying not to hurt anyone's feelings. "It's fine Jay. And no, we haven't talked yet ..."

It's been three days since we came back from London. Even though I knew Naomi wouldn't arrive at school, push me against a locker and kiss me in front of everyone only to claim me hers, I must admit I was somehow hoping she would have done something by now. Anything. I would take anything.

I wish I could trust her but right now, it feels like she's running again. And I don't know what to think anymore.

"That card she gave you was super mega cute though!" Panda squeals, her eyes shining. "I'd go totally bonkers if Tommo gave me something like that..._I'll do anything_...wowzer..."She sighs dreamily, seemingly lost in her thoughts.

"Yes, it's pretty wowzer..." I reply, thinking about the card now lying under my pillow. I don't know how many times I've looked at it since Naomi gave it to me, my heart swelling a bit more each time I remembered how nervous she was when she came knocking at my hotel room's door. And how incredibly cute it made her look.

"Hey losers, what are you talking about?" Katie stops in front of us, her cleavage generously revealed by a particularly tight blouse.

"Fucking hell Katie, have you even looked at yourself in a mirror today?" I ask bluntly, eyeing her up and down.

"Uh, yes." She replies in a 'duh' tone. "And I look pretty fucking ace if you ask me. These are good tits babes, why shouldn't I show them?"

I raise my eyebrows and we stare at each other for a moment before we finally both start chuckling.

"That made me sound like a slut, didn't it?" Katie manages to say through laughter.

"A bit, yes." I grin. Panda and JJ nod, giggling too. You have got to love my sister.

"We were actually talking about Naomi and Emily, what could be the right word?...tumultuous relationship." JJ replies to Katie when we're done laughing. I'm surprised JJ's even talking to Katie; she usually scares him but I think they're finally seeing the good sides of each other.

"I actually found her holding that card Naomi gave her this morning! She was sleeping but I couldn't take it out of her hands for the life of me!" Katie says, smirking.

They all turn to look at me, amused glints dancing in their eyes, and I feel my cheeks turning red.

"Oh come on Ems, that was fucking cute!"

"Shut up Katie!" I mutter, nudging her in the ribs. Truth be told, I've been sleeping with it for the past three days. Even stayed up considerably too late, just looking at the tiny drawings of the two girls. _Naomi and me._ I try not to have too much hope but I can't help but let my mind wander to scenarios where we're both holding hands like that.

That would make me so fucking happy.

Fortunately, the bell rings before they can tease me more and we all start to make our way to Politics, Panda and JJ chatting together whilst Katie walks a few pace ahead.

I suddenly realize my bag's way lighter than usual.

"Fuck, guys, I forgot my book in my locker! Don't wait; I'll catch up with you in a minute." Panda and JJ both nod and I start to jog back towards my locker, hoping Kieran's going to be late this morning.

When I finally arrive back in front of the classroom, books in hands, I take a few deep breaths, slightly panting. I can hear Kieran's loud voice from the other side of the door. _Fucking hell_.

I enter the classroom, and instantly know something's going on when everybody turns to look at me. It's more than just the awkward silence that usually follows someone arriving late in the middle of a class; I can hear some whispers and chuckles before Kieran turns to look at me, smirking.

"Well, well. We were anxiously waiting for you miss Fitch."

I fidget with the strap of my bag, hating all the attention I'm suddenly receiving. "Is-is there a problem?"

"It seems you have a secret admirer." Kieran replies, gesturing towards the black board behind him. "It was like that when I arrived earlier."

My heart skips a beat when I read what's written on it, only to start hammering a second after.

I LOVE YOU EMILY FITCH

The 'i's topped with little hearts.

I know I'm blushing furiously, unable to utter a word as I'm rendered speechless, Kieran eyeing me with an amused grin.

I briefly lock eyes with Effy and she just raises an eyebrow, the ghost of a smile on her lips, before my eyes land on Naomi.

She holds my gaze, smiling shyly, a light blush covering her neck and cheeks and I swear I can see her nod imperceptibly, as if to confirm it's coming from her.

My heart flutters, and I suddenly feel unbelievably lightheaded.

Naomi looks away and I remember that I'm currently standing in front of a giggling and whispering classroom.

Fortunately, Kieran clears his throat and gestures for me to go to my place. I gladly obey, finding a goofy smile on my face as I sit next to Panda, the other students already moving on from their previous amusement.

Panda bumps our shoulders together, her eyes so wide I could swear they're about to pop out of her head.

"Emzy, this is from-"

"I know." I cut her excited whisper, grinning as I grab my pencil case out of my bag. "I know..."

I can't bring myself to listen to Kieran during the whole hour and instead keep my eyes on Naomi's back, my chin resting in my hand as I lean on my desk.

Naomi turns around once to look at a student who's asking a question and our gazes lock, a beautiful smile spreading across her face as she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear before looking away again. _Oh my God, she's perfect._

The bell finally rings and I get up, eager to talk to Naomi, but she hurriedly leaves the classroom, closely followed by a nonchalantly smirking Effy.

I'm a bit confused as to why she just left like that but don't have much time to think about it, Panda and JJ instantly starting to babble about how cute that was as we're making our way back to the lockers to grab our lunches.

A warm feeling spreads throughout my whole body, thinking back about the white letters practically flashing on the black board. I know I told Naomi I wanted her to be brave, and that that anonymous declaration is just like hiding again but fuck it.

Just knowing I'm the one Naomi loves is enough for me. I never thought it would make me so... complete but now that I know, it feels like nothing else really matters.

Because Naomi Campbell loves me.

I don't notice the small crowd gathered in the hallway until I arrive in front of my locker and find myself unable to reach it. _Jesus, why can't they hang out somewhere else?_

"Sorry..." I mumble whilst pushing past people.

I stop dead in my tracks when I finally see what they were all actually looking at.

My locker has been painted entirely in red and there's a huge teddy bear hanging from it, holding a plush heart in his paws.

I feel the hair on my arms rising and I instantly look around, trying to find Naomi in the crowd but she's nowhere to be seen. Trying to comprehend how she did all that when she didn't leave the classroom the entire time.

"Wow Fitch, someone really likes you!" A guy I vaguely know from gym class tells me and I nod absentmindedly, biting on my bottom lip as I smile, my eyes fixed on the teddy bear. _Naomi Campbell, you're fucking crazy._

After a few minutes, people start to leave, realizing there's not much to look at, and I'm left with Panda and JJ.

"Emily, you have to admit Naomi's being pretty romantic. Not that I know anything about romance but still." JJ comments, his head popping out from behind the huge bear as he struggles to hold it whilst I open my locker.

I beam because I can't seem to be able to do anything else.

I just wish I could see Naomi right now. I'm dying to let her know how unbelievably perfect this all is.

Just as I'm about to reply to JJ, a small blue card falls on the floor when I open my locker.

"What's that?" Panda asks curiously, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"I don't know."

I grab the card from the floor, smiling softly when I see the drawing on the front. This time, the two little girls have red and yellow hair, still holding hands, and there's a heart above the yellow haired one's head.

Under the drawing, Naomi wrote 'Be mine.'

My heart swells because deep down, I know I am. And that there's actually never been any doubt about it.

I slowly open the card.

'Because I'm already yours.'

I let out a shaky breath, my heart pounding.

"I have to find Naomi..." I whisper after a few seconds, looking up to find JJ and Panda both staring at me with proud looks plastered on their faces as if I am their kid who just walked for the first time.

"Maybe we could go check in the common room...or the cafeteria..." JJ suggests as I grab my bag and push the teddy bear in my locker, giving it a last fond look.

I can't help but have a small spring in my steps as we make our way to the cafeteria, the card tightly clutched in my head, blue and blonde twirling in my head.

As I push the cafeteria's doors, it feels like a déjà-vu. I stop abruptly, JJ and Panda colliding on my back, as everybody turns to look at me, some of them giggling, some of them smiling with amusement.

There's a huge banner on the far wall of the cafeteria, big red letters making an army of butterflies erupt in my stomach as I feel my legs weakening.

EMILY FITCH, YOU ARE PERFECT TO ME.

I instinctively bring my eyes to Naomi's usual table only to find Cook and Freddie already looking at me, smirking just as Effy did earlier.

"I think we both know who it comes from." Olivia's voice states from beside me and I turn around, surprised because I didn't hear her arrive.

She doesn't look angry, although I can see a bit of hurt flashing briefly in her eyes.

I bite my lip, unsure of what to say. I finally decide on simple. "I'm sorry."

Olivia offers me a small smile, shrugging. "It's ok Emily. I saw the way she was looking at you in London. And thinking back about it, you were looking at her the same way."

"I hope we can stay friends Olivia." I'm aware it's unbelievably cliché, and probably not what she was hoping to hear, but that's all I can give her and I hope she'll take it.

Surprisingly enough, Olivia flashes me a much brighter smile than before. "I'd like that." She takes a few steps backwards, still looking at me. "I have to go but I'll see you around Emily."

I nod, grinning. "Most certainly."

When Olivia's gone, Panda and JJ come back from where they had been standing to give us some privacy. Like in the classroom earlier, all the students seem to have gone back to their previous occupations, not really paying attention to me anymore.

I glance back at the banner, my heart fluttering again. _Perfect. She thinks I'm perfect._

"What did Olivia want to tell you Emzy?"

"We just needed to clear the air between us I guess."

"Naomi really loves you Ems."

The mere mention of Naomi's name makes me want to just, I don't know, dance. Or shout. Or sing. Or all of them combined really.

"I know Jay." I reply softly, my eyes once again fixed on the red letters. "Now I just have to find her."

The rest of the day is spent between classes and trying to find Naomi, but to no avail. I'm not really able to listen to teachers either and I just keep daydreaming about all that happened today. About how amazing all what Naomi did is. About how fucking amazing _she_ is.

I meet JJ at the end of the last class; that's always what we do when we work together at Cowboy Joe's after school.

"Fuck, I didn't even get to talk to Naomi..." I mutter, looking around the college's parking lot in a last attempt to catch a flash of peroxide blonde.

"Did you try and text her?"

"Of course I did! But she didn't answer."

JJ puts an arm around my shoulders, squeezing me against his side. "Stop worrying Ems. After what Naomi did today, I don't think there are any more questions about how she feels about you."

I smile, relaxing in his embrace. "I know, I know. I just really want to see her." I add, pouting. And it's true. I need to see Naomi, to lose myself in those gorgeous eyes, to tell her that I'm sorry and that we should just forget about all this stupid fucking drama.

The shift goes by rapidly; the same dumb clients, the same shitty manager.

"I can't believe Bradley left us to close the restaurant. Again." I say to JJ at the end of the night, taking off my hat as I follow him to the employee's room.

JJ laughs. "Don't even get me started on Bradley."

I put on my leather jacket and scarf, not even bothering to take off my uniform, grabbing my bag as I wait for JJ to pick up his stuff in his locker.

We finally make our way out of the restaurant, surprised when the cold night's air hits us.

"Jesus, it's bloody freezing!" I put my hands in my pockets whilst JJ enters the alarm system's code. The little green light flashes, letting us know we're now good to go.

"Good evening Ems!" JJ hugs me briefly. "And stop obsessing over Naomi!"

I giggle. "I won't, I promise." Obviously, I will. I mean it's Naomi Campbell after all- of course, I'm going to obsess over her.

JJ nods and I watch him disappear around the corner of the restaurant.

I start to walk in the opposite direction when a soft voice startles me from behind.

"Emily."

I turn around, my heart practically missing a beat when I see Naomi getting up from the curb where she had obviously been sitting.

She walks towards me, the streetlight revealing her cute red nose and messy blonde locks. She's sporting an adorable black wool coat with a thick green scarf, jeans and black canvas shoes.

"Hi." I greet her shyly, finding nothing to say even though I've been looking forward to talk to her all day long. "Have you been there for long?" I ask, suddenly realizing it's rather cold and that she's slightly shivering.

"No, I'm good."

There's an awkward silence between us as we both look around, averting the other's eyes.

_Jesus. Just tell her you think she's the most amazing girl you have ever met._

"I,I loved what you did in school." I finally offer quietly, smiling as I meet her shiny blue eyes. "It was wonderful."

Naomi grins timidly. "I'm glad you liked it. I hope it didn't embarrass you too much though..."

I shake my head, not wanting her to think anything like that. "Don't be silly! It was the most amazing think someone ever did for me Naomi." I reply honestly, taking a small step towards her because she just looks so fucking adorable I just _have _to be closer.

Naomi bites her bottom lip, her gaze quickly flickering to the ground before she brings her eyes up again, a more determined look on her face. "I mean it you know." She blushes a bit. "I-I love you Emily."

Butterflies erupt in my stomach. I've never seen Naomi look so vulnerable and yet so confident, so honest.

"I know." I reply softly, trying to hide how shaky my voice probably is after hearing those beautiful three words, lifting up my hand to tuck a lose strand of hair behind Naomi's ear.

Her eyes briefly flutter close.

"Why didn't I see you in college for the rest of the day?" I ask, slowly bringing my hand down even though I don't really want to. "I would have loved to get to talk to you."

Naomi blushes again, this time more intensely. "I just- I just wanted to give you some time to... you know, think about everything..." She takes a deep breath, chewing on her bottom lip. "Because there's something I want to ask you..."

My heart starts to hammer once more as I watch her fidget with one of her coat's button. "Go ahead."

Naomi takes out another little card from her pocket and hands it to me, her cold hand brushing against my own.

The two little girls are still holding hands, but they both seem to be sporting dresses now. Behind them, stands a childishly drawn Christmas tree.

"Emily..." I look up, smiling uncertainly as Naomi's eyes meet my own. "I guess what I'm trying to ask you is... would like to go to the college's Christmas bal with me? Like we're...together you know. Properly together..." Naomi stutters out, little puffs of cold air coming out of her mouth.

"I know I hurt you, and you'll never know how much I hate myself for that, but...I-I'm ready to be brave for you Ems."

A tingling feeling runs down my spine as I find myself beaming because this, this moment, it's just rather fucking perfect.

I take a last step towards her, grinning even wider when I hear her breath hitching as I grab her hand, intertwining our fingers.

Naomi's looking at me, and I can see it all there, in those blue eyes; love, friendship, lust, adoration, passion, honesty, and that's all it takes for me to stand on the tip on my toes, bringing my lips as close as possible to Naomi's mouth without actually touching it.

"Yes. I'd be more than happy to go to the college bal with you Naomi Campbell."

She squeezes my hand and I finally let myself lean in, giving her a chaste kiss on the lips. I can feel her smiling against my lips.

We pull apart and I sneak my arms around her waist, burying my head on her shoulder. Vanilla welcomes me once more, and this is the most amazing thing I've ever smelled in my life. Naomi wraps her arms around my shoulders and I can hear her inhale deeply.

"You have no idea how fucking happy I am right now." She whispers in my ear, her hot breath blowing on my cold skin.

I crane my neck to meet her eyes. "Believe me I know. I feel exactly like you." I reply, and we both stare at each other, goofy grins on our faces.

After a few moments, I realize we're both shivering.

"Naomi, I think we should go back home if we don't want to die of hypothermia in the parking lot of bloody Cowboy Joe's."

Naomi giggles before planting a lingering kiss on my cheek. I relish in the feeling, running my hand down her arm. "I really fucking missed you." She leans in to bring her lips next to my ear again. "Because you're perfect to me Emily Fitch."

I let out a shaky breath, my stomach making crazy somersaults as Naomi pulls away, her neck and cheeks slightly redder than usual.

"Good night Naomi." I smile, trying to convey everything I might not be ready to tell her yet but that I know is in my heart nonetheless. _I love you._

Naomi's smile is beautiful as she gives me a dorky little wave. "Good night Ems."

I start to walk away before I turn my head around, catching Naomi doing the same thing. Our eyes lock and we smile shyly until I turn around again.

When I'm sure Naomi's out of sight, I let out a squeal, making a small twirl as I look up to the sky. Because today has been the best day. Ever.

And because I'm going to the Christmas bal with Naomi Campbell.

**Next one: Christmas bal! Entirely drama free. Or maybe not, we'll see. *attempts a mysterious look***

**Hope you liked it! If you feel like it (and are not too mad at me), a review's always amazing! :) I'll have a new chapter up this week, that I can promise. Really!**

**LOVE! :-****


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi!**

**Back from the dead I am. I don't really know what to tell you except I'm sorry and that I love all of your pretty little faces with all my heart! Your reviews were just fantastic, as always.**

**Without further introduction, here we go. I hope you're not lactose intolerant, because there's a lot of cheese awaiting you.**

**Oh and to Hi Mom Hi Dad Hi Bitches and sixseatertable, that Summer Camp song is awesome! (Yep, you suggested me the same! I think you hang together too much. *grins*)**

**This one goes out to Jess. Love you girl.**

"Jesus Ems, what the fuck are you doing?" Katie yells from downstairs. "We have to go, like, now! I won't be late to that fucking ball because of you lezza!"

"Fucking hell..." I mumble to myself, checking my cell phone for the umpteenth time this evening. "I'm coming, keep your knickers on!"

I get off my bed, standing in front of my mirror, taking in the admittedly fantastic job Katie did.

I told her I was going to the ball with Naomi, which made her surprisingly happy, and that I wanted to look, well, different than usual. More sophisticated.

Omitting to tell her I secretly hoped Naomi would find me more than just "sophisticated" though.

With that in mind, Katie brought me shopping and decided on a black dress, put with huge gold earrings, black heels and my hair straight.

All very simple, yet effective.

Naomi told me she'd be waiting for me at the entrance but since then, I haven't heard of her.

We haven't been really talking since she asked me to go to the ball with her. I think we're both considering tonight as another first date, a fresh start if you want, at least I know I do, and therefore don't want to spoil it.

I check my red lipstick again before making my way downstairs, Katie instantly grabbing our coats and my hand to take me out of the house.

"Come on bitch, let's go!"

When we arrive in front of the place the college usually rentsfor the Christmas Ball, an old house transformed into a reception room, students are coming from everywhere, entering the building or meeting up with some friends.

"I'm gonna go find Andrew Ems!" Katie tells me hastily before she walks towards the entrance, leaving me standing alone in front of it, looking for any signs of Naomi but she's apparently not there yet.

After thirty minutes, she still hasn't arrived and I'm now the only person still outside.

I bite my bottom lip, wondering why Naomi didn't call or text me yet.

The weather dropped since I left the house and I burrow my nose in my scarf, the cold wind hitting my legs, making me shiver.

"Jesus, where are you Naomi..."

I don't know what to think, preferring to believe there's a good explanation instead that she's...running again. I don't want to believe that.

After another ten minutes, a raindrop lands on my cheek and before I know it, the rain is falling heavily, forcing me to retreat inside.

I bring my coat to the cloakroom before finally entering the main room, deciding there's really no use in trying to wait for Naomi outside.

Anger's bubbling up inside of me but I'm still hoping I was mistaken and maybe she wanted us to meet inside.

The room is huge and impressively well decorated with a nice Christmas tree, lights, fake snow and even little reindeers. It's all very cheesy, but I guess it's what Christmas is all about.

There's a beautiful staircase at the far right of the room, and it makes me think of something you could find in a classic princess movie.

"Emily, there you are!"

I turn around, smiling when I find Panda, JJ and Thomas looking all fancy, drinks in hands, even though Panda's dress classifies more as a crazy meets fancy kind of thing.

"Hey guys! You all look great!"

JJ gestures towards me. "So do you."

I wink, making him blush a bit. He's too cute.

"Where's Naomi?" Thomas asks, slipping his arm around Panda's waist, reminding me I haven't found her yet.

I furrow my eyebrows, shrugging. "I don't know..."

"I'm sure she'll be here soon Emzy, don't worry! You're looking bonkers tonight so she's gonna miss something!"

I smile half-heartedly, hoping she's right.

"We're going to get some punch Ems, do you want some?" JJ asks me with concerned eyes, putting a hand on my arm. Panda's behind him with Thomas, and I know they're all trying to find a way to cheer me up.

I nod absentmindedly, my eyes scanning the room yet again for any signs of Naomi amongst the multitude of students currently gathered in small groups, all talking and laughing, waiting for the ball to officially start, but to no avail. She's nowhere to be seen.

I can see Doug, dressed in a ridiculously white tuxedo and clear blue bowtie, busying himself with a mike as our math teacher's fumbling with a huge projector in another corner of the room.

Anger and confusion build up within me.

Where the fuck is she?

I'm about to go join Panda, JJ and Thomas at the drinks table when a screeching noise fills the room, eliciting loud disapproving moans from some people.

"Er, can you all hear me?" Doug mutters in the mike looking around the room with an uncertain look.

"Yes Douggie, we can hear you man!" Cook shouts before giving a high-five to Freddie. I frown, noticing Naomi's not with them either.

"Good, good." Doug replies, walking towards the stairs whilst trying not to trip in the mike's wire. "As you all know, the Christmas Ball usually starts with the traditional first dance of our school president with her or his..err...partner."

My heart skips a beat when I hear Doug's words; I had totally forgotten about that. His babbling tunes out, a myriad of thoughts swirling in my head; Naomi's the school president and for all I know, I'm the one she invited to the ball. If so, why isn't she here with me by now?

I snap out of my thoughts when the room's suddenly filled with whispers and appreciative whistles, and I follow their gazes to see what seems to have caught all of their attention.

Naomi's gracefully going down the stairs, every pair of eyes in the room fixed on her. An army of butterflies instantly tickles my stomach from the inside; I can't recall seeing her, or anyone really, looking that effortlessly gorgeous.

My throat goes dry as I take in her green silky dress, her long legs, the cute black headband with a bow she's wearing , her straight blonde hair; everything about her is just overwhelmingly beautiful.

All I can do is stand here, in the middle of the crowd, and stare at Naomi in complete admiration.

Giving her a closer look though, I can sense something's wrong; her blue eyes are scanning the room, and I can see by the way her left hand is clasping and unclasping at her side that she's nervous.

She's almost down the stairs when our eyes meet from afar, my breath lodging in my throat when I find Naomi staring at me almost pleadingly. Her eyes flicker momentarily to something at her right and then back to me.

Everyone around us is oblivious to our quick exchange as they all keep staring at Naomi who's finally arrived at the end of the staircase.

Doug makes his way to her, still holding the mike, a huge smile on his face.

"So now, in the spirit of this traditional Roundview Christmas Ball, it's now time for our school president, the lovely Naomi Campbell," Doug gestures towards a very pale Naomi, and I feel my heart beating faster, wondering why Naomi hasn't come to talk to me, or why she didn't already tell Doug that I was the one accompanying her to the ball, but also feeling that there's a reason behind all of that, "to open the first dance with her gentleman for tonight, Mr. Derek O'Connell."

Doug steps away to reveal Derek standing at the right end of the staircase, ridiculously classy in a black tuxedo.

I feel a lump rising in my throat, my breath hitching as if someone had just punched me in the stomach, and everything seems to suddenly be happening in slow motion.

All the students gathered in the room start to cheer and applause, a waltz-like music starting in the background; the spotlight falls on Naomi and Derek. He's standing beside her with his arm outstretched, obviously waiting for Naomi to take it, his white teeth practically shining.

I lock eyes with Naomi for a mere second, but find nothing except panic and guilt successively flashing on her pale face.

I feel my bottom lip quivering, my eyes falling on my dress and fancy shoes.

_Stupid little Emily, with her stupid dress and her stupid fucking shoes._

I turn around, needing to get out of here as soon as possible, humiliation and anger and that fucking heartbreaking _pain_ making it nearly impossible to breathe.

Some people protest as I clumsily push them out of my way, my vision clouded with unshed tears as I'm desperately trying not to let them fall. _Just get out of here._

I almost by the exit, tears now rolling down my cheeks, when I hear a shaky yet loud voice behind me, making me stop dead in my tracks.

Naomi's voice.

"Emily, wait! ...I-Stop the music! Please…Stop it!"

The music immediately stops, leaving the room unexpectedly quiet as everyone's probably wondering what's happening with Naomi.

"Emily."

I sniffle a bit when I hear her call my name behind me, my heart suddenly back to its erratic beating, but I don't turn around even though I can feel her gaze, and everybody else's for that matter, burning the back of my head..

"Emily, please… Will you, Will you just look at me?"

I take a deep breath, turning around to face Naomi, quickly wiping the tears off my cheeks. _Here goes nothing._

She's standing a few meters away from me, all the students having gathered to each side to clear the space between Naomi and me.

I can feel all of their intrigued gazes fixed upon the both of us, making me slightly uncomfortable.

After a few seconds, I find the courage to look up and find Naomi's blue eyes already staring at me intently, and they're holding something so honest and loving I momentarily lose myself in them, forgetting all about the people watching us, wishing with all my will she's going to tell me what I so desperately need to hear. That she's going to give me explanations for what just happened.

That we'll be ok.

"Emily Fitch," she starts, steadily holding my gaze, seemingly unaware of all the people watching us, "will you do me the honour of this first dance?" Naomi asks me, hope and anxiousness lacing her voice. She extends her right arm in front of her, her hand slightly shaking.

I can practically hear everyone holding their breaths as the room goes quiet; the only sounds filling my ears being my rapid breathing and the loud thumping of my heart.

Naomi's words seem to echo in my head as I look to the ground. The first dance. With Naomi. In front of everyone. _The first dance_.

I bring my gaze back up. Those blue eyes are still staring at me, and I can see the uncertainty lying in them growing bigger and bigger with each seconds passing by.

I know I have to say something, but I don't really know what to think anymore.

_Stop thinking. Just go with what you feel._

"Yes..." I whisper softly, but loud enough for Naomi to hear it. "Yes, yes I'd love to." I repeat, this time stronger, grinning shyly to Naomi. I'm completely unaware of the hushed whispers that are suddenly spurting from everywhere because the smile that appeared on Naomi's face at this very moment is just blindingly stunning.

I take a deep breath before I start to make my way towards her, grabbing her still outstretched hand when I finally reach her side.

I feel like my heart is about to burst out of my chest and explode into a million of small confetti's when Naomi gently leads me to the center of the makeshift dance floor.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I can see Doug giving a confused look to the DJ before gesturing for him to start back the music, instantly drowning the sound of all the people whispering around us.

Naomi puts her arms around my waist as I hesitantly slide my hands behind her neck, never wanting to let go when I feel her slightly shiver.

We start to slowly dance to the song, but it's merely moving really, my legs feeling way too weak as Naomi just keeps looking at me so intensely I start to feel a bit self-conscious.

"Hey you." Naomi whispers finally, smiling a bit.

"Hey." I reply, playing with the small hair at the base of her neck. What's happening right now feels amazing, but I need more explanations. "Naomi, why-"

"Emily," Naomi cuts me off, shaking her head. "It wasn't supposed to happen like that, I swear. It's just that...Derek wanted to talk to me before the ball, and I thought I owed him that. But then he kept talking, and I couldn't get a hold of you and before I knew it, the ball had already started and I found myself standing up those stairs..." Naomi whispers hastily, and I can see in her eyes she's desperate for me to understand.

And the worse, no, the best thing is, I do. I thought I'd be angrier, more hurt, but I do. I know Naomi's sincere and I'm tired of all the drama. We both want it, and I think it's time for us to stop fighting the obvious.

"I just didn't know what to do when I saw you when I was up those stairs... I thought you looked so...fucking beautiful... and then I saw Derek, and I panicked because I knew you'd thought we were back together and-"

"It's ok." I cut her softly, and I feel her hands tensing around my waist. "It's ok, I understand." I repeat, gently stroking the back of her neck as we keep dancing. It feels like it's just Naomi and I. "I'm not saying it didn't hurt me when I saw you with Derek but... if you tell me it was out of your control then I believe you."

Naomi's eyes widen, shining even in the dim light, before a sweet smile appears on her lips. A beautifully genuine one, making my heart flutters.

"I'm glad you do."

I smile back and, bringing her closer to me, I bury my head in her shoulder. Enough words have been said for now; I only need to just _be_ with Naomi for a moment.

Naomi rests her cheek against the side of my head and we keep slowly moving, barely even dancing anymore, all the other people in the room long forgotten.

After a few minutes though, I start to register noises around Naomi and I and, opening my eyes, I see that many people have joined us on the dance floor, dancing to a much more upbeat song.

I tilt my head back, grinning when I find Naomi looking around us with an adorably confused face, visibly wondering just like I did how those people got there without us even noticing.

"I think we spaced out for a minute here." I wink, dropping my hands to my side but instantly grabbing one of Naomi's.

"Yeah. Lost in our little Naomily bubble." She mumbles it almost to herself, blushing furiously when she realizes she actually said it out loud.

"What did you just say?" I ask, butterflies back at full force. _Naomily?_

Naomi looks away, her cheeks red. "Nothing, I said nothing."

I poke her lightly in the ribs, trying to catch her eyes and can't help a light giggle to escape my lips. "No, no, how did you just call us?"

Naomi sighs and I can see that, despite herself, her lips are curling into a cute sheepish smile, her skin still slightly pink. "I called us...Naomily." She finally mumbles again, doing a considerable effort to avert my gaze.

I tug at her hand, bringing her slightly closer to me because I don't think I've ever found her this kissable before.

Our eyes meet and I smile softly, reaching out to stroke her cheek with the tips of my fingers.

"You're too cute for your own good Naomi Campbell."

She blushes again, playing with my fingers with her own slender ones, grinning. "I try."

I'm about to reply when I feel someone grabbing my waist from behind.

"Girls, what's up?" Cook appears at our side, effectively startling us both. Naomi momentarily lets go of my hand but almost immediately take it back, giving me a reassuring look before she turns around to face a very bouncy Cook.

"What do you want tosser?" It's harsh, but there's a definite playfulness in Naomi's tone letting me know this is just usual banter between them.

Cook ignores her and reaches instead to put both his arms around our shoulders, squeezing us tightly against him.

"My favourite lezzas! Naomikins, you do know everyone's talking about your lil' love declaration do you?"

"That pretty much was the point Cook. I just wanted them all to know how much I think Emily's the most gorgeous and smart and funny person I've ever met."

Major heart fluttering.

Cook turns around in my direction, wiggling his eyebrows in a comical way. "Emilio man, I think you're gonna get some tonight! You're letting me watch?"

I shake my head, laughing, as Naomi lets out a disgusted grunt.

"You'll never change, pervert."

"You know you love me babes."

Naomi giggles, kissing him on the cheek. "I do."

Cook kisses the top of our heads. "Ok ladies, I'm off to spike the punch with my special blend! Let's go focking mental!"

Cook shouts before leaving as fast as he arrived, jumping in the crowd, leaving us giggling behind.

"He's crazy, you know that, right?" I ask Naomi when the laughter has died.

She nods. "Jesus, I know. But he's Cook, you can't not love him."

We stay in silence for a moment and I think back of what Naomi said to Cook and about how she didn't seem to be scared of letting go now. About how she didn't seem to be scared of her feelings anymore.

I suddenly become aware of the close proximity we're sharing on the now incredibly packed dance floor, a warmth spreading throughout my whole body, making me wordlessly grab Naomi's hand.

"Follow me."

We make our way out of the dance floor, receiving different kinds of looks on our way, most of them being knowing smiles from people of our yearor naughty looks from random guys. _Jesus._

After a few minutes of walking around the room, Naomi still in tow, I find a relatively quiet corner and bring Naomi there, turning around to lean on the wall, letting go of her hand in the process.

She looks a bit confused as she stands in front of me.

I lightly grab her hips, bringing our bodies closer.

"I wanted you all to myself." I grin sheepishly, feeling a bit ridiculous now.

"Good, because that's what I wanted too." Naomi replies, bringing her hands behind my neck and gently tangling them in my hair. "Do you know I almost tumbled down those stairs earlier?"

I giggle, not really expecting this comment. "You shouldn't wear heels then. It takes skills you know?"

She giggles too, shaking her head, but then she becomes serious again. "I almost did though. When I saw you Emily, standing there in the middle of all the other students, looking so fucking...stunning, I nearly tumbled. I never thought someone could look so beautiful."

Butterflies. Millions of them.

"You're the most adorable thing when you blush." Naomi adds, lightly kissing me on the cheek.

She lingers there though, and I can feel her hot breath on my cheek, intoxicating vanilla filling my head, making me dizzy.

I let out a shaky breath as Naomi pulls away, resting our foreheads together.

"Is it ok if I kiss you now?"

"Yes." Breathless because she has this amazing power of making me feel _so much_.

Naomi leans in, brushing her lips against mine. Before I register what I'm doing, I find myself tugging at her hips, our lips bumping more forcefully this time. Naomi moans softly, and I relish in the way it seems to reverberate through my throat and my chest.

I really missed her.

Naomi rests our foreheads together again.

"I'm glad you've been brave for us." I whisper huskily after a few moments of enjoying the feeling of her skin on my own. "You have no idea how much."

"I just wish I'd have done it sooner." Naomi replies, and I can sense something resembling guilt in her voice.

I look at her, craning my neck a bit. She looks somehow sad, her eyes fixed on something to her left.

"I know I've hurt you during those past months and I feel so fucking awful..."

"Hey," I brush a strand of hair behind her ear, "hey, look at me Naoms."

Blue eyes find my own, holding so much guilt I'm taken aback for a moment.

"We're good now. You don't have to feel like that."

Naomi shakes her head. "I just... I love you so fucking much Emily and-and I hate myself for not having the guts to...just be with you after our first date." I know she's struggling to get the words out but I think it's something we both need to talk about before being able to finally move on together. "When we fell asleep together in my living room during the blackout, I just knew that I was hooked...because, well, you were the most amazing person that I'd ever come across, boy or girl. It just took me some time to realize that this incredible connexion we seemed to be sharing was what mattered the most. That I shouldn't give a fuck about what other people would think. That I should just let myself love you, and hope you'd love me back."

I swallow audibly, unable to tear my eyes away from those bloody blue eyes, because now I can see it, underneath the guilt, I can see all this love.

All for me.

"I love you too." I reply simply, briefly wondering why I never told her before.

Naomi looks relieved for a moment before a wonderful smile erupts on her face. "You don't know how many times I wished you'd say that to me."

I kiss her nose, grinning. "I love you."

Her forehead. "I love you."

Her chin. "I love you".

Finding myself meaning it more and more each time my lips land on her skin. Grinning a bit more when I notice Naomi's eyes fluttered close.

I gently tug at her bottom lip before giving her a chaste kiss on the lips. "I love you like crazy Naomi Campbell."

She opens her eyes. "And I'm crazy about you too Emily Fitch."

"I know."

I kiss her again, loving to feel her smile against my lips.

"Do you know what I'm thinking?" I ask suddenly, raising my eyebrow.

"What?"

"I think what Naomily needs now is a proper snogging session."

Naomi looks around us before bringing back her eyes on me, a mischievous glint dancing in them. "Bathroom?"

I giggle. "We really do have something for bathrooms, don't we?"

It's her turn to laugh. "What can I say? Naomily loves bathrooms."

She grabs my hand, and we start to make our way towards the exit when Naomi stops in the middle of the room, in front of the dance floor.

"Are you ok?" I ask, confused.

Naomi only smiles and leans in, capturing my lips in a heated kiss. Her tongue slips into my mouth and all I can do is reciprocate because really, I'll never be strong enough to resist her.

After a moment she pulls away, licking her lips.

I feel a bit light-heated, her taste lingering... everywhere.

"Now they all know." Naomi whispers, and that's when I realize that everyone around is staring at us.

I look at Naomi, grinning. "They're all looking at our little lesbian show now, you're aware of that?"

Naomi shrugs, grabbing my hand, not even bothering to look around us. "I don't fucking care."

Brave Naomi's in the place everyone, and man is she beautiful.

**I'm afraid the next chapter is unfortunately going to be the last one my darlings...**

**I hope you enjoyed this one, and please, if you feel like it, leave me a review! I loved them from the first time I saw them. True story.**

**Love!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello!**

**One last time, let me be annoying and tell you your reviews were amazing. Hell, you're all amazing! Thanks a lot!**

**Emotional author note is at the end so let's start, shall we?**

**(hiddentrouble94: I actually am a big Jane Austen fan! She apparently influenced me more than I thought...*winks*)**

_**7 months later...**_

"Ems, I think we should get up now..." Naomi mumbles in my neck, rubbing her nose against my skin.

I groan and shake my head, burying my face in her hair. "Please, one more minute." My voice comes out whiny, making Naomi giggle.

I don't want to get out of those warm sheets yet. I never thought cuddling could be so addictive. Well, cuddling and mind blowing sex if I'm honest.

"Seriously though, I think it might be time for us to study a bit and-"

"Jesus, Naoms!" I cut her with an amused tone, tilting my head to look into her big blue eyes. "Haven't you ever heard of a concept called 'lazy Sunday morning'? Plus, we only have one exam left and it's Politics... You're top of the class, I couldn't care less ...I think we'll be good babes." I grin smugly, earning me a light slap on the arm.

"But it's nearly noon, don't you think that-" I roll on top of Naomi, effectively silencing her with my lips. I can feel her smile into the kiss, her lips instantly moving against my own.

"Just shut up. I know you're more than ready for this exam so stop freaking out." I kiss her again, moving slowly so that I'm now straddling her. "And I know you're very, very smart." I add, purposefully making my voice huskier, knowing how it drives Naomi crazy every time.

She smirks, intertwining our fingers together before she brings them between us. "Am I?"

I lift my eyebrow, grinding a bit against Naomi's center. Smirking when I hear her exhale a shaky breath. "You are the smartest girl I know Naomi Campbell. And you and I both know I can't resist that..."

I bring my head down, pinning her hands above her head as I lightly nibble at her earlobe. Naomi moans, squirming under me.

"Emily..."

I ignore her feeble whimper, planting sloppy kisses down her neck, relishing in the familiar taste of her skin. Our breasts are pushing against each other as I lower myself even more in order to suck on a precise part of her neck, the part right under her ear, where the skin's so fucking smooth it never ceases to amaze me.

Naomi frees her hands from my grip and I can feel them snake under my shirt, bunching it up.

I straighten up a bit; Naomi's hands drop on my hips as our eyes meet. Slowly, I grab the hem of my shirt and, making sure I have her full attention, remove it off my body, brushing against my breasts in the process in a rather suggestive way, never breaking eye contact.

Naomi moans hungrily when I throw my shirt on the floor, leaving my naked torso completely exposed.

"Come here." She whispers in a raspy voice, and I stop for a second to take in her appearance; her cheeks slightly flushed, her eyelids semi closed, her bottom lip tucked under her front teeth in a way that always lets me know she's as turned on as I am.

Naomi runs her hands down my sides, making me throw my head back before she moves them on my breasts, slightly massaging them.

"Jesus..." I let out a low growl, putting my hands on hers, getting her to push harder.

Naomi squeezes my breasts together, smirking. "You want it rough, uh?"

Her lustful voice makes me even wetter but just as I'm about to reply something dirty that I very well know will just send her over the edge, a loud knock on the bedroom's door startles us.

"Girls?"

Naomi's hands freeze on my breasts.

"Girls, I know you're probably busy, hell, it's not like you haven't been at it like bunnies for the last six months," I feel my cheeks burning at Gina's words, Naomi hurriedly removing her hands, "but I figured you could use some sandwiches since it's lunch time..."

Naomi clears her throat awkwardly. "Err...thanks mom. You can leave them behind the door and we'll come get them..."

"OK, perfect. Have fun girls!" I can practically hear her winking. "And hi Emily!"

"Err...Hi Gina..."

I wait a few seconds to make sure she's gone before I meet Naomi's eyes, both of us erupting in a fit of giggles.

"Fuck, your mom really does have the worst timing..." I manage to say, burying my head in the crook of Naomi's neck, her contagious laugh filling my ears. "That was kind of embarrassing though...talking to Gina with her daughter's hands on my tits..."

"I think she does it on purpose...Cow."

I sigh, enjoying for a second the feel of Naomi's fingertips tracing over the new tattoo on my hip.

"She totally managed to kill the mood so...do you want to get those sandwiches?"

I nod immediately, realizing how hungry I am."Yes, please."

Naomi goes to get up but I grab her wrist, tugging her closer to me. She squeals but I quickly make it change in a deep moan when I lick her earlobe again, making sure she's feeling every puff of air I'm letting out. "Don't think you're off the hook though. I still want it rough eventually... But for now, go get my food woman!"

I playfully smack her arse as she gets up, grumpily mumbling something about me being a "bloody tease".

She puts on a baggy t-shirt and a pair of the tiniest shorts I've ever seen, obviously my favourites, heading to the door to get our lunch as I pull back the covers over my naked breasts, sitting with my back against the headboard, a pillow propped up behind me. I close my eyes, letting the warm June sun coming from the window caress my face.

A few seconds later, the bed dips beside me and I smile. I always smile when I know Naomi's around, even when I haven't seen her for only a couple of minutes. It's the way it's been for seven fucking wonderful months.

"Sandwiches for my lady!" Naomi announces with a weird accent, which I can only assume is her personal attempt at an American one, making me chuckle because really, she's just that adorable.

Naomi hands me one, making sure to remove the tomatoes first, perfectly knowing how I hate them.

"Thanks hun." I softly kiss her cheek, leaning my head on her shoulder as I start to munch on my food.

We stay in a comfortable silence for a moment, both sitting in Naomi's bed, eating lunch. Both content. I wouldn't want it any other way.

"It's crazy, isn't it?" Naomi says, wiping her fingers on a paper napkin.

"What is?"

"Well, we've been together for seven months and three days now..."

I tilt my head, smiling a bit as I meet her thoughtful blue eyes. "And three days? You've been counting?"

Naomi blushes, eyes lowering sheepishly. "Yes... I know it's lame...but every day, I'm just- I'm so fucking happy when I see I have a text from you in the morning or when I go on Facebook and I see those little words above my profile saying that Naomi Campbell is in a relationship with Emily Fitch... I don't know, I guess you make me happier than, well, anyone else really... So yeah, I think it's crazy that you manage to do that to me day after day..."

My heart swells when she grabs my hand. "I know I tell you, like, every day...", she chuckles to herself, "but I love you Ems. I mean it."

"I know you do. I love you too."

"We're good together aren't we?" Naomi asks, grinning dreamily as she picks up a crisp from the bowl resting between us. "We really make an awesome couple."

I laugh. "Yes, yes we do babes. Talking about awesomeness, didn't you want to practice in front of me the speech you're going to do for the graduation day?"

Naomi claps her hands excitedly, immediately jumping off the bed to stand in front of me. "Jesus, of course!"

She clears her throat and I can't help to think that with her messy blonde hair and pig t-shirt, she looks like a little girl who's about to perform a show for her parents.

"Ok, so I hope you're going to like it..."

"With that outfit, you could say pretty much anything I'd still think your speech is brilliant." I reply mischievously, sipping on my juice as I eye her up and down.

Naomi scowls, a smile playing on her lips. "Stop that, pervert, and be serious for a minute."

"Ok, sorry miss. I'm all ears now. Go ahead and impress me." I straighten up, putting on a serious face.

Naomi raises her eyebrow, perfectly knowing I'm making fun of her but starts her speech nonetheless, aware that in the end, I'm always going to be her number one fan.

When she comes to the end of her speech, a beautifully written speech about learning to accept who you are and to hoping that every Roundview students found during their two years at least one person they'll keep close to their hearts for a very long time, Naomi looks at me hesitantly, biting her bottom lip.

"So? What do you think? Be honest."

I run a hand through my hair, trying to hide the ridiculous tears that are threatening to fall but to no avail; Naomi always notices everything and in a matter of seconds, she's sitting by my side, holding me close to her.

"Jesus, was it that bad?" She asks, stroking my hair.

I chuckle through my tears. "No, of course not, you twat. It's just...it made me realize that college's really ending and that after that...its real life for all of us...and, I don't know...I don't want_ us_ to end only because I'm going to Paris and you'll be in London..."

"Emily, just look at me babes."

I look up, feeling quite self-conscious at the fact I just randomly started to cry for something so stupid.

"Your fears are legitimate", Naomi starts, as if she exactly knows what I'm thinking, "there are going to be a lot of changes soon. But do you know what?"

I shake my head no, letting Naomi wipe away some of my tears with her thumbs.

"Despite those changes, you and I, we'll always stay the same. Ok?" She smiles reassuringly, and it makes me feel unbelievably better knowing Naomi's that confident about us. If she never stops looking at me like she is right now, with her eyes so calm and loving, I know we'll be good.

"I know...I'm stupid really, I don't know what came over me... Your speech was amazing by the way."

Naomi smiles, her trademark one, the one that makes my legs weak and my heart beat fast.

"Thank you Ems." She slightly rakes her nails down my shoulder blades, eyes suddenly darker. "I haven't forgotten about how you want it rough...still up for it?"

OOOOOOOOOO

The crowd of parents and fancy dressed students keeps entering the college's gym, steadily filling it with laughs and a multitude of different conversations.

People are pushing past Naomi and me, all trying to find available seats amongst the already occupied ones in front of the small stage, currently decorated with a few blue balloons and a huge "Congratulations to all Roundview second year students!" banner.

I bring my eyes back to Naomi, my smile dropping when I see she's looking paler than before.

"Naoms, for the umpteenth time, you'll be fine! We practiced your speech countless times and you have no reason to be nervous."

Naomi looks around us hesitantly, fidgeting with her bangles. "I never expected there would so many people though..."

"Come on, you and I both know they practically all adore you anyway." I give her a cocky smile. "And you look rather fuckable in this dress so now you're sure you have all of our attention. Mine's particularly."

Naomi playfully shoves me, pulling an outraged face. "Oi! I'm a lady miss Fitch. I don't use my body in this way, mind you."

I take a few steps towards her, chastely kissing her lips. "You sure did with me last night...not that I'm complaining."

Naomi's cheeks go red. _Touché._

"There are no more fucking places, it's unbelievable." Freddie suddenly appears at our side, our heads snapping in his direction. He's wearing a nice black suit but still has his typical scruffy hair and this stoned, faraway look.

Soon after, Cook's enveloping us both in a hug, cheap Cologne all over the place as Effy just raises her eyebrow, already looking bored as hell.

"Naomikins, I'm sure you'll focking rock that speech! You're clever babes."

Naomi smiles, grabbing his hand. "Thanks Cook. I really hope I will."

"And as for you Emilio man, I want you to show our Blondie here how proud of her you are tonight...preferably in your bed, and with a camera for the Cookie monster to watch, yeah?"

"Never. But keep trying Cook, it makes me laugh."

"Fair enough lezza, fair enough!"

Effy puts her hand on Cook's arm. "We should try to find places now. There's no way I'm standing." She then turns to Naomi, a genuine smile creeping upon her pale lips. "Good luck Nai."

"Yeah, good luck mate." Freddie adds, squeezing her shoulder. "There's a party at my place after that so of course you're coming!" He turns towards me, grinning. "You too, obviously."

Naomi smiles, pulling them both into quick hugs.

"Thank you guys, it means a lot."

The three of them leave us alone again, the crowd slowly calming down as the hour approaches.

I spot Panda, sitting in a row of seats in the middle with JJ, Thomas and Katie.

They're all talking animatedly and I smile when I see there's a seat saved for me beside Panda.

"Naoms, I think it's about to start now."

Naomi glances nervously towards the stage.

"Good luck babes." I lean in, whispering in her ear. "I love you."

She nods, this time slightly grinning. "Me too."

I give her hand one final squeeze before I make my way towards Panda and the others.

"Hey guys!"

"Fucking hell Ems, I was starting to think you were not coming! I looked, like, everywhere for you!"

"Jesus, keep your knickers on Katie, I'm here now. I was just with Naomi because she's a bit nervous about her speech." I roll my eyes when I see Katie crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Whatever lezza."

"Naomi's going to be fine. She's a very smart girl." Thomas tells me from beside Panda, his voice sincere. Thomas has a way with reassuring people; he's somehow...soothing.

"By the way Emily, I've got everything prepared for our Harry Potter night tomorrow so there's really no reason in the world why this shouldn't be a very, very amusing evening for all of us..."JJ tells me, adorable in a navy blue suit with a crisp white shirt, making him look slightly older despite his braces.

"Whizzer Jay, it's going to be so much fun!" Panda replies, giving him a high-five.

I nod, chuckling and linking our arms together when the gym suddenly goes quiet, Naomi steping on the stage.

My heart beats faster; I'm probably even more nervous than her. I want everything to go as well as it can because I'm aware of how much this means to Naomi.

"Relax Emzy, Naomi's going to rock that speech." Panda whispers in my ear, lessening the tension a bit.

Naomi still looks pale but I see there's something more confident in her eyes and as she starts her speech, her voice is steady.

I can't keep my eyes off her as she speaks even though I've already heard the words she's saying a million times over the last three days.

My eyes trail over the crowd, not surprised when I see them all enthralled by Naomi. It's the effect she always has on me.

By the end of her speech, Naomi's eyes are shining, her cheeks and neck slightly pink. I love how she's always so passionate about what she does. In my eyes, it makes her even more special.

"So, to all of us, I'm saying grab the future by the balls and...let's go fucking mental!"

I laugh loudly along with everyone when I hear Naomi's final sentence; it's not the one she originally wrote but it's definitely more appropriate for the bunch of little fuckers we've been for the past two years.

I find myself standing up with the rest of the crowd, except for some parents who are mumbling about Naomi's crude choice of words, clapping and whistling enthusiastically as my amazing girlfriend stands awkwardly on the stage, smiling, visibly relieved that her speech went well.

Suddenly, the fire alarm starts loudly, surprising us all and eliciting some squeals.

A loud howl comes from the far end of the gym and I grin to myself, turning my head around to see Cook and Freddie, devilish smiles on their faces, both holding fire extinguishers.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I notice Doug, sitting on a chair, watching the whole thing. I think he perfectly knows that at this point, he really has no chance of stopping them.

"For one last time my friends", Cook shouts over the screeching noise of the alarm, pumping his fist in the air, "let's fucking party!"

All students start to cheer as the parents exchange scared glances.

It's not long before the whole gym is filled with white foam, Freddie and Cook running everywhere with the extinguishers.

Parents are rapidly evacuating the building, protecting their heads with their hands as all of the students start to laugh, running and shouting, all going crazy together for one last time.

Panda, JJ and Thomas start to dance to an imaginary song, already covered with the foam that makes it practically impossible to clearly see the people around us.

I feel a burn on the side of my head, instantly knowing who it is as I turn around, locking eyes with Naomi who's still standing on the stage.

She smiles, motioning for me to come and join her.

The floor is slippery and people pushing everywhere but I finally manage to make it to Naomi.

"You were amazing babes! I'm so proud of you!"

Naomi puts her hands around my neck, mine instinctively settling on her hips.

"I'm glad you are." She gestures with her head towards the general chaos before us, grinning. "Cook's fucking crazy, isn't he?"

I nod. "Very. But I think it's a nice way for us to leave Roundview..."

We both chuckle, the white foam surrounding us making me feel like we're in a little bubble, even with all the noise around us.

"Ready for a new life?" Naomi asks playfully, rubbing our noses together.

I giggle. "Ready for our new life."

"Yes, ours."

My heart flutters at Naomi's words as she leans in, softly capturing my lips.

And, just like every time she does, within me, a billion tons of light explodes.

**The end. (Not for them. Only for us, don't worry.)**

**Well, this is it you guys.**

**Wow. This feels weird. And nice. **

**I'm going to be very brief; I'll be forever grateful for all the wonderful and funny and clever reviews I've been getting for the past six months. I honestly never thought I'd get such a positive response! You inspired me, made me smile, made me laugh. Thanks to all of you, sincerely. What a bunch of fucking amazing ladies you make! :)**

**Of course, I can't end ABTOL without mentioning the awesome people I met through ffnet. (And even skyped with!) You know who you are so just know I love you with all my heart!**

**Ok, now I'm shutting up. So what do you say, for old time's sake, to leave a last little review? Just to say goodbye and let me know if you've enjoyed it!**

**Thanks for reading! Keep reading, keep writing, keep being proud of who you are, whoever you actually are! LOVE!**

***disappears in a puff of smoke***


End file.
